


The Snake Who Changed My Life

by aereandria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Familiars, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry discovers magic early, Harry never trusts Dumbledore, Helpful Goblins, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Runaway Harry, Smart Harry, Zoo Visit happens earlier than canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aereandria/pseuds/aereandria
Summary: Harry meets a fun-loving magical snake whilst at the zoo for Dudley's 7th birthday which changes his outlook on his life and the people in it.





	1. A Very Magical Visit to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a very HP mood these last several months and have been writing my inspiration down (despairing over my other fics for which inspiration has dried up:S). I wasn't going to post them because they were just ramblings and i have no idea if i'll finish them or not (so be warned) but thought meh why not? Someone may as well enjoy them rather then them just cooling it in my storage. 
> 
> This fic was inspired because i always wondered about the zoo visit and thought what if the snake said more?  
> I also made the visit earlier than canon because i always wondered what it would be like if Harry discovered Dumbledore's machinations before knowing who he was? A normal person would think Albus is a Dark Lord in disguise without the preconceived bias from his perfect reputation present. (dumbles is evil obviously because i love him as a bad guy muahaha). 
> 
> Enjoy guys (>.<)/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a very special snake

Harry had been excited about the trip to the zoo but he had been careful not to show it to either his Aunt or his Uncle. They had not been pleased when they couldn’t find a single person to off load him on without compromising their ‘image’ in the neighbourhood. Mrs Figg had her monthly knitting club meeting with other like-minded cat-obsessed spinsters and Marge was at a dog breeding convention in the States. Personally Harry thought that was lucky since Marge was the devil incarnate complete with hellhounds and hated Harry, if possible, more than the Dursleys. Harry didn’t have friends that he could stay with either, thanks to Dudley, and all the neighbours thought he was a delinquent due to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon spreading the rumour incessantly since his arrival (which he bet they regretted now). Harry often wondered at the intelligence of Privet Drive's neighbours, for how much of a delinquent could he be at _six_? Especially one who never left the house except for school or the library. Rolling his eyes, Harry was just thankful for these beautiful coincidences that had been gifted to him that had led to this rare opportunity. For the Dursleys _never_ took him anywhere, but here he was off to the zoo!

So with all options exhausted Harry was piled into the car with Dudley and his other friend for the promised seventh birthday outing and was given a sternly worded warning by Vernon about any 'funny business' and he would be sorry. Harry had sighed and agreed but really it wasn’t like he knew or could control this _funny_ _business_ , it just happened. He hoped it didn’t happen today though. For today was a good day. He had never been to the zoo. He had read about animals of course, in the library. Lions, tigers, hyenas, crocodiles and so on. He liked the look of reptiles to be honest, they reminded him of dragons he had seen in a fairy-tale book he thought with a smile as he gazed out the car window. 

* * *

 

Harry couldn’t remember a time when he had had more fun even though he _was_ with the Dursleys, most of their attention was on the animals. He admired the sleek and dangerous beauty of the panther and tiger both basking in the sun and prowling the enclosure. He giggled at the joyful play of the otters and seals that darted in and out of the water. He gaped in awe at the giraffes and shook his head thinking he would never want a neck that long even if it meant being tall. He exchanged a wary stare with one of the eagles in the aviary and almost felt like bowing. The bird flared its wings showing off its huge wingspan causing Harry to gasp. The bird almost looked smug as it tucked its head back under its wing to go to sleep.

Harry was glad to step into the cool confines of the reptile house and eager to have a look around. He slowly made his way around the place reading the tags, fascinated by the means of hunting some of the snakes used and the venom level some had. He went to a large exhibit that said it housed a boa constrictor from Brazil. He glanced into the glassed enclosure and frowned in confusion. There was a boa curled under the heat lamp clearly blissed out and there was another snake. It looked like a boa at first glance with the diamond-like scale pattern but looking at it more closely Harry was not so certain it was one.

  **Ϩ** _What are you?_ **Ϩ** he whispered **Ϩ** _You don’t look like a boa_ **Ϩ**

The snake seemed to blink at him in surprise **Ϩ** _A speaker?! I have heard tales but I never thought I would meet one! I am so excited!_ **Ϩ**

Harry frowned at the snake in confusion, he darted a furtive glance around but no one was there. He was quite alone. Looking back at the snake who was now watching him closely, he slowly whispered, feeling a little weird as he did **Ϩ** _Did you just…speak to me?_ **Ϩ**

Harry’s eyes widened as the snake nodded enthusiastically,  **Ϩ** _You spoke to me of course I would speak to you!_ **Ϩ**

 **Ϩ** _But how can I understand you?_ **Ϩ** He wondered, feeling like his head would explode. _He was speaking to a snake!_

The snake tilted its head also confused,  **Ϩ** _You are a speaker so you can._ **Ϩ**

Harry decided to abandon that line of questioning as clearly the snake was as confused as he was. **Ϩ** _Um so what are you if not a boa?_ **Ϩ**

If possible the snake looked melancholy,  **Ϩ** _I do not know what I am speaker-child but I know I am a magical snake._ **Ϩ**

Harry felt empathy for the snake for he too had felt like he didn’t know what he was. He refused to believe he was a freak like the Dursleys told him but sometimes it cut deep. He blinked as the latter half of the snake’s answer registered. **Ϩ** _Magical? There’s no such thing_ **Ϩ**

The snake gave a hissing laugh,  **Ϩ** _Hisssiisss. Speaker is funny. He speaks the magical language of the great scaled ones and says magic not exist?_ **Ϩ**

Harry blinked at this, he spoke a magical language? How is that possible? He had never learned it…had he? If he spoke a _magical_ language did that mean he was…

 **Ϩ** _As for being a magical snake, watch this speaker!_ **Ϩ** The snake proudly announced as he held his head up high and then promptly vanished from sight. Harry’s mouth fell open. _The snake could go invisible!_ The snake suddenly reappeared,  **Ϩ** _as the humans say TADA!_ **Ϩ**

Harry let out a giggle at this. The slang seemed so strange coming from the snake. Grinning at the snake, **Ϩ** _Wow you really are magic_ **Ϩ**

**_Ϩ_ ** _WE are magic speaker!_ **Ϩ**

Harry gaped at this and shook his head in denial,  **Ϩ** _no no I’m not, I’m just…_ **Ϩ**

 **Ϩ** _A wizard!_ **Ϩ** The snake exclaimed with a nod.

Harry frowned at the snake, his mind whirling with thoughts and memories of unexplainable things. **Ϩ** _Is that why weird things…happen to me?_ **Ϩ**

The snake nodded,  **Ϩ** _Not weird though Speaker, normal! It is just your magic developing. It is sometimes erratic when a snakeling_ **Ϩ**

Harry frowned and then felt suddenly annoyed, then angry. The Dursleys _had_ to know didn’t they? They had always treated him this way even before the weird stuff had started happening. If they had always known wouldn’t that mean it was something that they had guessed or presumed would happen? That would mean, most likely, that his parents…. Harry mused. They had probably been the same. They had been magic too. Or maybe it was just his dad… He knew he was related to the Dursleys through Aunt Petunia so perhaps his dad had had magic since the Dursleys didn’t have a speck of it.  They were so depressingly _normal_ and proud of it. Maybe that obsession came from knowing that magic existed Harry mused. Either way, they had kept this from him, made him feel ashamed of something that was clearly part of his heritage.

**Ϩ** _Is Speaker alright?_ **Ϩ**

Harry glanced at the snake who was looking at him in concern and felt the anger within him slowly ebb away and fondness rise in its place. He hadn’t known the reptile long but within the space of a few minutes he had changed his life and answered so many questions he had had. Harry smiled as he thought 'one good turn deserves another right?'  **Ϩ** _I’m fine. I’m Harry by the way. Do you have a name scaled one?_ **Ϩ**

 **Ϩ** _We snakes have names but not in the way humans have names. We do not have one designated name that we share with all like you humans._ **Ϩ**

Harry hummed in interest,  **Ϩ** _That sounds fascinating. You will have to tell me about it later._ **Ϩ**

 **Ϩ** _Later?_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _Would like to get out of here and come with me? In other words I’m offering a jailbreak_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _YES PLEASE SPEAKER HARRY_ **Ϩ**

Harry eyed the glass with trepidation wondering what to do with it. The snake watched him from behind it. **Ϩ** _Place your hands on the glass and wish it away. Your magic should banish it_ **Ϩ**

Harry wondered if this would work. He was still a little doubtful about this whole magic thing he had to admit but he proceeded to do as instructed. He closed his eyes and wished the glass away, picturing giving the snake freedom.

He felt rather than saw the glass disappeared beneath his hands. Snapping his eyes open he felt the breath in his lungs disappear and he inhaled shakily. “Wow I can do magic?” He laughed a little giddily.

**Ϩ** _Of course you can Speaker!_ **Ϩ**

Harry turned and watched as both snakes rolled gracefully to the floor in a rapid succession of coils and scales. Screams and gasps of fear had started around them.

Harry glanced at the boa who had accompanied the other snake. It addressed him in a surprisingly deep voice,  **Ϩ** _It is an honour to meet a Speaker. I never thought I would have the chance in my lifetime **Ϩ**_

**Ϩ** _It is honour to meet you too. Where are you heading if I may ask?_ **Ϩ**

If a snake could look forlorn then the boa managed it, **Ϩ** _I wish to seek out the country of my origin and live like a true snake._ **Ϩ**

Harry recalled the plaque stating that the boa was from Brazil yet bred in captivity. Understanding the impulse he smiled at the boa and went to wish him well but strangely the words seemed to leave his mouth as though they knew what he wanted to say, **Ϩ** _Then be free my friend and seek your true home, may you be safe and have protection as you travel, may prey be within your reach until you do. Far thee well scaled one_ **Ϩ** A glowing light then seemed to encompass the boa.

 **Ϩ** _I thank you Speaker for the blessing, I am truly grateful_ **Ϩ** The boa darted out the reptile house scaring people as he went by yet somehow no one managed to step on him or catch him. Harry watched the boa go wondering what he had done.

 **Ϩ** _Speaker Harry we must depart. The humans grow suspicious_ **Ϩ** The snake coiled up onto Harry’s shoulder and promptly went invisible. Harry didn’t waste time. He marched to the zoo’s exit making use of the chaos ensued by the boa in order to leave. He finally made it to the tube station and began inwardly debating what train to catch.

He could go back to the Dursleys and face the music. Not appealing.

He could find somewhere else to stay but he was an orphan without anything to his name. His prospects did not look good.

But he really didn't want to go back, not after knowing they had been lying to him all these years. 

He sighed, and sunk down onto one of the many metal benches at the station. What to do...

**Ϩ** _What is wrong Speaker Harry? I can feel your turmoil_ **Ϩ**

Harry stared blankly at a wall as he admitted **, Ϩ** _I don’t want to go back but…I don’t have anywhere else to go…_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _Then maybe we should see if you have any wizarding places to go_ **Ϩ**

Harry looked down at the snake who was now visible and also no longer patterned like a boa. He was many different colours of green from bright lime, to emerald all the way to forest green and deep olive making its way to black. His tail stood out against the black for it seemed to be encased in a bright golden glass-like scale and seemed to be a little longer than usual, almost like a lecture pointer. All his scales sparkled like jewels. The snake’s eyes were a penetrating yellow that contrasted nicely with his scales.

 **Ϩ** _Wow you’re pretty_ **Ϩ** Harry whispered forgetting the original topic.

The snake preened visibly **Ϩ** _Thank you. I am quite extraordinary. I adopted the other visage so the humans wouldn’t try to study me_ **Ϩ**

Harry nodded at the sense of this. **Ϩ** _What do you mean wizarding places?_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _If your mother snake or father snake had magic they may have left you some magical property_ **Ϩ**

Harry blinked, shocked at the idea that his parents might have left him something let alone property. He shook his head, no if he had something that valuable the Dursleys would have stolen it years ago. He said as much to the snake.

**Ϩ** _Perhaps but some things can only be given to other magical beings_ **Ϩ**

Harry pondered this thinking it made sense. Plus even if it turned out to be a wasted trip he could still find out more about his magic.

**Ϩ** _Very well. Let us see if I have any wizarding places_ **Ϩ**


	2. A Familiar and Goblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes on a familiar and heads to Gringotts to discover his heritage.

/mind-speak/

 **Ϩ** _Parseltongue_ **Ϩ**

"Speech"

* * *

 

On the trip into London the snake and Harry discussed names. The snake was enamoured with the name Ra, after the Egyptian sun god (I like curling up in the sun and it's a nice and simple name). Harry thought a trickster gods name would’ve probably been more suitable but the snake was decided.

**Ϩ** _Speaker I have a request…_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _Speak your mind Ra_ **Ϩ** Harry said amused that the boisterous snake seemed hesitant.

**Ϩ** _Will you take me as you familiar? Although I do not know what snake I am I can feel my magic and know I will serve you well_ **Ϩ**

Harry didn’t know what a familiar was but he could guess. Ra seemed to think that not knowing what he was would be a problem but not to Harry. Ra had shown him who he was, that he wasn’t…a _freak._ He had shown him that he wasn’t alone. Even if they found nothing at the end of this line, he would still have Ra and his magic. And that was the best thing Harry had ever gotten in all of his six years.

**Ϩ** _What does it mean to become my familiar? I will not enslave you Ra_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _A familiar to a wizard or witch is when an animal chooses to create a bond with them beyond friendship. It means we will share powers to a certain degree. I will be an aid, adviser and protector to you._ **Ϩ**

Harry felt moved at the offer. No one had ever given him as much as Ra. **Ϩ** _What about you Ra, will I be able to do the same for you?_ **Ϩ**

The snake gave him a fond look. Harry was starting to learn how to read snake expressions quite well. It helped that Ra was quite expressive **. Ϩ** _Of course. The fact that you asked that is why I want to be familiars._ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _Then I accept your offer. How do we…er…?_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _It's rather primitive but unfortunately not all animals can communicate before they become familiars. I have to bite you_ **Ϩ**

Harry stared at the snake wide-eyed, **Ϩ** _Aren't you poisonous?_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _Yes as well as establishing the bond it will also make you immune to my bite and any creature less poisonous than me_ **Ϩ**

Harry gave Ra a look, **Ϩ** _Less poisonous than you? And that’s…? **Ϩ**_

**Ϩ** _Well I think the only snake more poisonous than me is a Basilisk so don’t get bit by one of them. Even then you won’t die straight away with my immunity._ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _You think..._ **Ϩ**

Ra gave him a look back, **Ϩ** _It’s a hunch._ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _I feel loads better now._ **Ϩ**

* * *

 

Ra dragged him to a public bathroom, wanting to establish the familiar bond posthaste. He bit Harry gently, giving him the slightest amount of venom to work through his blood. Harry felt dizzy for a while but simply sat on the closed toilet seat as the feeling passed. Suddenly there was another golden glow, similar yet different to the one that enveloped the boa. This one encased both him and Ra, then something snapped into place between them. Harry felt a burn on his upper back near his shoulder and suddenly everything that was overwhelming him was gone.

Blinking he glanced down at Ra who also looked a bit wiped. A hesitant voice came from inside his head.

/Master? Are you there?/

/I am here Ra. And please don’t call me Master/

A distinct feeling of amusement and fondness came through the bond /Whatever you say _Master/_

Harry sent an exasperated look down at the snake who only made a hissing laugh and effortlessly looped his coils over Harry’s shoulder. Resigned Harry made his way out to the sinks outside the cubicle, and felt his eyes widen at his reflection. His green eyes looked even more green, they were practically hypnotic now. He didn’t need glasses anymore he realised happily. His hair seemed to shimmer in a weird way just like Ra’s scales. He could feel Ra’s smugness at the changes.

/You look great Master, I knew my colours would suit/

/Vanity thy name is Ra/

Ra gave him a cuff over the head with his tail and hissed a laugh. /We will have to figure out the extent of the power transference Master and what skills you have received. You may have to wait until you are older for some may need more power/

Harry nodded, still examining himself in the mirror. He was still a little too short for his age but he looked healthier. Remembering the burning sensation on his back he pulled down the shirt he was wearing and gasped. There was a beautiful tattoo of two large serpents closely coiled and a bird with its wings spread overlapping one of them that seemed to be on fire and a wolf overlapping the other with its head stretched back as if it was howling. Harry wondered what it was but Ra was already answering him

/It's our familiar mark. I am the snake on the right obviously. You must be the bird, the wolf and the other snake. Impressive Master/ Ra sounded awed

Confused Harry stared at the marked trying to figure out what was so impressive…

/What is it?/

Ra explained, /The bond shows the true animal form of the wizard. Usually it's complimentary to the familiar. Unsurprising you have a reptilian form but what is impressive is that it is a magical snake like me. That’s not all Master most wizards only have one or two forms, you have three which is rare but even rarer is your second form is also a magical creature too. A phoenix by the look of it. Your third form is a wolf by the looks of it./

Harry’s mind was scrambling at the implications, /What does this mean? I mean is it bad or…/

/No master it isn’t bad. You are just a very, very powerful wizard. And I am the honoured snake who gets to be your familiar! /

Harry laughed at the joy of the last sentence. He didn’t really care about being powerful. It hadn’t given him anything but suffering however if it made Ra happy, then he guessed it didn’t matter.  

/Shall we set off on our adventure then Ra/

/Indeed Master. May I suggest a disguise?/

Harry looked at Ra in surprise. /Why?/

/You are a powerful wizard Master. It is probably best to stay hidden until absolutely necessary/

Harry nodded, this was a wise idea. Power always attracted attention, sometimes not the right sort. He had learnt that lesson at the Dursleys.

/How do I change my appearance?/

/See if you have my ability to hide by simply picturing your desired camouflage or image…if this does not work I have a back up/

Harry frowned at his reflection, then closed his eyes and pictured a windswept blond youth with a nice smile. It was the army brat transfer student who he had been friends with. He had moved again before Dudley had managed to figure out they were friends. He had missed Alex for he had been his first and only friend.

He opened his eyes and gasped for a spitting image of Alex was there. Only his blue eyes seemed to be more intense than Harry remembered. He put it down to the changes Ra had made to him. He brushed blonde hair confirming the vague shimmer was there still.  He had made himself older as well, he didn’t want someone turning him in.

/Well done Master that was splendid/

Harry grinned, /Thanks. I have to say this could come in handy/

Ra nodded with a smirk, /Definitely hisisiss/

* * *

 

With Ra’s guidance Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron trying to make it look as though he came here all the time. Without missing a beat he strode over to the back door into the alley and tapped the brick. It took a few goes as he had to pull his magic into his finger but he eventually got it. He barely resisted gaping as the wall opened up. It was one thing to know magic existed, but another to see so many people using magic and to feel it humming around him. It was breathtaking.

Ra jerked him out of his fascinated stare quickly by hissing to him to hurry over to the bank called Gringotts. Harry walked slowly and purposefully through the bank, up to the teller. Listening with fascination as Ra described Goblins and their culture. They sounded like a ruthless bunch from what Ra told him of them but only when provoked. Harry felt respect for them, they had carved out a niche and held it well. He felt bad that wizards still treated them badly. It seemed hypocritical when they were leaving them in charge of their money.

Reaching the front table he addressed the goblin as Ra had directed.

“Good day sir goblin. May your gold overflow.”

There was a blink of surprise from the goblin before the greeting was returned.

“Good day to you sir and may your coffers never empty.”

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. “I was wondering if I could check if I had any holdings left with you from previous family members.”

The goblin nodded, “Family Name?”

Harry’s breath hitched, “I have to tell you I don’t know. Is there a way you can find out?”

Goblin seemed to give him a measuring stare. “There is but it has a price”

Harry deflated, “Oh”

The Goblin continued, “However Gringotts could do the test for you and hold you to that debt depending on what is found.”

Harry could read the not so subtle double meaning that was being said. If he found anything he would pay it out of that, probably less if he was a prominent family or a rediscovered one but if he found nothing which he could hear from the Goblin's tone they were presuming he would not, he would owe them a substantial debt since he had wasted their time for nothing. And time is money for the goblins. Ra had warned him that goblins were vicious when it come to money. Normally Harry would walk away but the possibility, the slight possibility, that he had a future buried under this bank was worth any risk.

Harry nodded to the Goblin, “Very well”

The Goblin gave him a feral grin, “Come with me sir.”

Harry followed the goblin to a private chamber with a large desk. The Goblin he spoke to was chatting to the one behind it. They both swapped smirks and the one he was initially speaking to left. Feeling like he had just walked into piranha infested waters Harry looked over at the other Goblin.

“Good day sir wizard. I am Bloodhawk, may your gold prosper"

"Greetings Bloodhawk. I am Harry, may your coffers never empty”

Again there was the slight blink of shock at getting a proper greeting but the goblin continued unfazed. “So you believe that you may have some inheritance but do not know your last name? You can understand our scepticism.”

Harry sighed, “I was brought up by my uncle and aunt who never told me I was a wizard but in hindsight I realise they must’ve always known. I think my parents might have left me something considering they were most likely a witch or a wizard or both. As to why I don’t know my last name, my aunt and uncle refused to speak of my parents. I didn’t even know my first name for several years.”

The Bloodhawk’s face became grimmer, if possible, as he told his tale. “I see.” Bloodhawk seemed to decide something and brought a new sheet of paper over to the desk. “This is called an inheritance test. It will reveal your true heritage, any magic you possess, any potions, block, compulsion, you have taken or are under.” He handed Harry a silver blade. “Cut your ring finger and drop your blood onto the paper, three drops only”.

Taking the small dagger Harry did as he was told and watched in morbid fascination as the paper seemed to suck the blood into it. Bloodhawk turned the paper and tapped it. Harry watched on curiously as BloodHawk's face seemed to morph from bored and disinterested to shock and mild horror. Gaping he glanced up at Harry who was watching him, wondering what results could cause such a look on the poor Goblin's face.  Bloodhawk handed over the results, “Here are your results. Would you excuse me, I need to speak to my superior?”

“Of course sir BloodHawk”

 


	3. Blood Never Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry uncovers some dirty secrets

Harry watched the Goblin hurry from the room puzzled, wondering again what had caused the Goblin to be so upset. Harry could tell, even with his brief acquaintance of the magical beings, that this was not normal for them.  

/What does it say Master?/

Harry frowned down at the sheet that BloodHawk had hastily pushed at him.

**_Name:_ **

_Hadrian James Potter-Black_

**_Born:_ **

_July 31_ _ st _ _1980, Godric’s Hollow England_

**_Parents:_ **

_James Charlus Potter (Birth father)_

_Lily Juliana Potter nee Evans (Birth mother)_

_Sirius Orion Black (Blood adoption, August 1_ _ st _ _1980)_

_**Titles:** _

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Potter (paternal)_

_Heir of the Ancient and Noble Family Black (blood adoption)_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Gryffindor (paternal)_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Peverell (paternal)_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Slytherin (conquest)_

_Lord of the Ancient and Imperial Family Emrys (magical) *****_

_**Vaults: (for exact contents an additional audit must be requested)** _

_Potter Trust Vault – (Refills to 10,000G each year until majority)_

_Potter Family Vaults_

_Black Family Vaults_

_Gryffindor Family Vaults_

_Peverell Family Vaults_

_Slytherin Family Vaults_

_Emrys Family Vaults *****_

_**Magical abilities and blocks:** _

_Magic dampener –(Blocked, James and Lily Potter, July 31_ _ st _ _1981 - block scheduled to be removed in 1982)_

 _Core magic –(85% blocked, block partially broken, Albus Dumbledore, November 1_ _ st _ _1981)_

 _Parseltongue (block broken, Albus Dumbledore, November 1_ _ st _ _1981)_  

 _Eidetic memory (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1_ _ st _ _1981)_

 _Hereditary magics - Black, Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Emrys ***** (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1_ _ st _ _1981)_

_Natural Occlumency (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1 st 1981)_

_**Properties: (Portkeys can be made on request)** _

_Godric’s Hollow, England (illegally seized by Ministry of Magic)_

_Potter Manor, Scotland_

_Villa Lion de Mer, France_

_Marauders Manor, England_

_Lily’s Pad, England_

_12 Grimmauld Place, England_

_Black Manor, England_

_Black Island, Caribbean Sea_

_Gryffin’s Claw, unknown_

_Gryffindor Castle, unknown_

_Lion’s Den, unknown_

_Slytherin Castle, unknown_

_Snake Pit, unknown_

_Peverell Castle, unknown_

_Mortis Cottage, unknown_

_Emrys' Family Properties *****_

 

_**Magical bonds:** _

_Godfather bond - (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1_ _ st _ _1981)_

**_Magical compulsions:_ **

_Glamour (image keyed to James Potter with alterations + Lily Potter’s eyes, Albus Dumbledore, November 1_ _ st _ _1981)_

_Magical Syphon (Albus Dumbledore, November 1 st 1981)_

_Legilimency Passage (Albus Dumbledore, November 1 st 1981) _

_Loyalty Keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore, November 1 st 1981 – to activate upon meeting)_

_Distrust Keyed to Slytherin (Albus Dumbledore, November 1 st 1981 – to activate upon meeting)_

_Distrust Keyed to Dark Magic and Creatures (Albus Dumbledore, November 1 st 1981 – to activate upon meeting)_

_Loyalty Keyed to the Weasley Family (Albus Dumbledore, November 1 st 1981 – to activate upon meeting)_

_Shame Compulsion Keyed to Home Life (Albus Dumbledore, November 1 st 1981)_

_***_

**_*(_ ** _full inheritance of Emrys Family magic, properties and monies is dependent on the heir merit test results **)**_

***

Hadrian? Harry thought with wonderment. It was a nice name. He’d always just presumed his name was simply Harry. Maybe he should start going by Hadrian…It’s what his parents named him… So his surname was Potter hyphen Black. It was nice to finally know.

 _James and Lily._ Harry savoured their names. They were his _parents'_ names. The names he'd been deprived of.

Harry frowned at the next entry. He wondered what a blood adopted father meant? It explained why he had a hyphened name, it obviously came from this Sirius person but did that mean he had two fathers or something? Confused he mused over it.

Lords? That seemed a bit archaic. Harry recalled that Lords and Nobles were more honorary in England but they rarely held real power. Maybe this was the case in the magical world… He wondered if this many titles was usual in the magical world as well. The statements in the brackets were a bit…disconcerting as well. What was this conquest? Something to else to ask about… 

Harry then reached the section on Magical abilities and his eyes widened. Who was this Albus Dumbledore and why was he _blocking_ his magic? Was that a done thing when magic people lived with normal people or… 

His thoughts were interrupted by the huge lists of property that he owned apparently. _I never have to go back_. He couldn’t believe it, his brain was scrambling to keep up with what he was reading. He had _manors, castles and more_! He had just been hoping for a house or an apartment that he could escape to but he had dozens to choose from. And not just houses, mansions by the sounds of it. It was…mind-boggling to a boy who, just this morning, had been sleeping in a cupboard. 

Beaming he kept reading the parchment and suddenly all the happiness he had just felt got sucked out. It was that man again, this Albus Dumbledore. He had thought blocking magic might be the way things are done if wizards lived with non-magic people but making him feel loyal to a man he had never met? Making him feel ashamed of his home life? That implies he _knows_ what the Dursleys are like, right? Harry felt angry and suspicious. Who _was_ this man? Who did he _think_ he was? More importantly, there was a big resounding  _why_ echoing repeatedly through Harry's mind. _Why_ do this to him? There was nothing important about him, he was just Harry...right?

Skimming over the parchment a bit frustrated he decided to ask Ra to confirm it. /Hey Ra I think we have enough money and places to escape to but….somethings wrong…can you read this?/

Ra glanced at him as he curled over Harry’s shoulder to read the paper. Harry felt his familiar’s murderous aura grow. /Who is this Dumbledore and how dare he manipulate my Master! I will rip him to shreds! I will bite him a hundred times!/

Ra was on the ground and slowly getting bigger and bigger. Harry’s eyes widened. He didn’t know Ra could do that. Ra was still ranting as he slowly got bigger. Harry guessed that what ever magic he used to stay smaller he had lost control of in his rage. Ra finally knocked over some expensive looking armour in his moody writhing

**Ϩ** _Be still Ra! We need to calm down and think rationally!_ **Ϩ**

The huge snake paused its tantrum then hung its head shamefully.

**Ϩ** _I am sorry Master I have no excuse for my display…_ **Ϩ**

Harry sat down on the ground and pulled Ra’s giant head into his lap with smile. Patting the smooth jewelled scales **Ϩ** _It's okay my sunny one. I was actually touched that someone would get so angry on my behalf. No-one’s ever done that before. But we need to be careful, we obviously have an enemy and we can’t let our emotions rule us_ **Ϩ**

The snake's eyes glinted, **Ϩ** _A dangerous enemy Master. The one who manipulates from the shadows. A truly dangerous kind…_ **Ϩ**

Harry nodded, understanding. **Ϩ** _We are a step ahead at least as I do not think he was planning for me to find out this early. Or for me to meet you._ **Ϩ**

Ra let out a hissing laugh **, Ϩ** _No he didn’t count on me._ **Ϩ**

Suddenly there was a loud bang and several armed goblin guards came in. Harry almost laughed if the situation wasn’t so tense for the guards obviously looked nonplussed. There was a giant menacing serpent in the small room but its head was currently laying docilely in his lap and its tail was wrapped affectionately around his middle. They probably couldn’t make heads or tails of the situation. A rough voice broke the stand off.

“Stand down”

An older more imposing Goblin made his way over. Ra hissed that this was the Goblin King. The symbol on his ring and his clothes denoted his status.

Harry stood up quickly and bowed. As did Ra. The Goblin King’s eyes widened for a split second but he quickly blanked his face of expression. “Mr Potter-Black, if that is indeed who you are, you have surprised us with your visit. You look... _older_ for a start than we would expect.” The Goblin King gave the boy a penetrating look while scanning the blonde hair, blue-eyed youth.  

Hearing the implied order, Harry exchanged a look with Ra and allowed his disguised to melt away. “Apologies for the deceit your majesty. I did not do it to deceive merely to avoid suspicion when travelling so young. My familiar Ra would also like to apologise for his outburst, we received some…disturbing news during the inheritance test. We will pay if there were any damages to Gringotts.”

Ragnok measured the boy for a moment then dismissed his guards with wave. The boy was a true surprise indeed. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was an icon but _who_ the boy would truly be was anyone’s guess. It seemed as though _someone_ , the Goblin King’s lip curled at the results of the test, was determined to make sure he was what the world wanted or more precisely what Albus Dumbledore wanted. A pawn. The goblins had been neutral throughout the many wizarding wars but did not mean they did not have opinions. Albus Dumbledore was one such wizard the goblins had a hard time dealing with. As a warrior race they all thought it disgusting that a man of such power had sat on the sidelines during Grindelwald's rise and only after the populace had begged him had he stepped in and stopped him. And he did not go to battle out of duty or honour, no it was out of fear and guilt of what his former lover may reveal about him. Oh yes the goblins knew all about Albus Dumbledore's sordid past with Gellert Grindelwald. Ragnok could not keep the sneer of his face, yes Albus Dumbledore was no leader, certainly no warrior, and if the results of this tests were anything to go by he was far from honourable and light.

He glanced up at the boy who was watching him steadily, the giant serpent curled protectively around the boy. Ragnok felt like laughing for surely the serpent was one of the reasons for the boy’s early appearance. Oh if only the old conniving wizard could see the boy now, Ragnok would give a mine in Gringotts for the satisfaction of seeing that expression alone. Plus due to the old wizard’s meddling he had offered the Goblins an opportunity. Ragnok’s grin became sharp, he was a goblin so he not above using the boy to get what he needed but unlike the Headmaster he would never stoop to such blatant manipulations.

“Do not concern yourself Mr Potter-Black and familiar Ra. Your reactions are justifiable considering…” Sending a disgusted look at the results. “Nothing was damaged that cannot be fixed”

“If you are certain…”

“Quite. Please take a seat and let us discuss your…situation”

Harry glanced at Ra who gave him a gentle nudge to the seat.

“As you have no doubt seen you have been kept under a significant number of potions, blocks and compulsions. We can remove these for you Mr Potter-Black…for a price of course.”

Harry nodded, “Yes please. I want them off me.”

“Very well I will contact our healers. In the meantime I think it would be beneficial for you to read your parents wills.”

Harry blinked in shock and exchanged a glance with Ra. “I thought they did not have one? I mean I’ve never heard about it before…”

Ragnok’s expression become thunderous. “You should have been made aware of the details. It seems there has much oversight on your case.” Handing it over to the boy he allowed him and the serpent to read it in silence whilst pondering the ramifications. What had the account manager of the Potters been doing? Did Gringotts have a leak? His expression grew even fiercer, heads would roll if this were the case. Goblins did not suffer treachery lightly.

Harry had not noticed the fury radiating from the older goblin. His focus was solely on the piece of parchment that was in his hands, his bright green eyes going misty. His _parents_ had written these.

**Last Will and Testament of Lily Juliana Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter.**

_If either spouse predeceases the other then all worldly possessions and property are to go the living spouse and our beloved son Hadrian James Potter-Black_

_If both of us have died we leave all worldly possessions and property to our beloved son Hadrian except the following bequests._

_I **f we have died during our time in hiding at Godric Hollow we name and accuse Peter Martin Pettigrew, who was our Secret Keeper from the date 27 October 1981. He is an unregistered Animagus in the form of a brown rat. The Fidelius Charm was cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who we trust to ensure justice will be done.**_

**_To Sirius Orion Black, to Padfoot, my brother in all, we name you Hadrian’s godfather and the person we wish to raise him in our absences. Lily-pad and I, Prongs, name you the Potter Regent until Hadrian is of age to take the mantle of Lord._ **

**_I also bequeath you my Marauders’ Journal. My Comet 260. And the contents of Vault 673. Marauders Manor in property and 7,000 gallons_ **

_To Alice Sophia Longbottom, my sister in all, we name you Hadrian’s godmother. Please aid in Sirius’ efforts and raise our baby boy. If there are any unfortunate circumstances that prevent Sirius from raising Hadrian we ask you and Frank to take his place._

_I, Lily, also bequeath you my collection of perfume bottles. Please keep collecting in my absence. My tulip brooch that you have long admired. The citrine necklace that we both know looks better on you Ally than on me. Finally 5,000 gallons and the contents of Vault 672, please use this to take care of my godson Neville._

_To Severus Tobias Snape my old friend. Our friendship did not survive the test of time and no one is to blame Sev, not you nor I not James as you often tried. We simply took different paths and couldn't understand that we were changing as people. Some friendships weather that change, unfortunately ours didn't. The war didn't help at all. I know you feel like it was your fault that we stopped talking. Perhaps I shouldn't have broken things off so abruptly but I was hurt and angry not just from that word you called me, from where you were going with your life. Just like you felt angry and betrayed with what I was doing with mine._

_I wish we could've accepted each other for the people we became. I wish we could've been friends still but it was not meant to be. Still in honor of our past friendship_ _I bequeath you my potions notes as I know you will appreciate these though I doubt they will be at your scale you genius. I also bequeath my old potions kit. I also leave 5000 gallons and pray you will fulfil your dreams of becoming the best Potion Master ever._

_Due to the uncertain nature of our world at the moment we have also named the following people as potential guardians in case Sirius or Alice are unable to fulfil their duties._

**_To Remus Wolfgang Lupin, Moony, my oldest friend. We trust you with Hadrian no matter what. We also bequeath you with a yearly order of Wolfsbane until something better or even a cure is found. We also bestow you with 5,000 gallons and the contents of vault 674, as well as Lily's Pad._ ** _I, Lily, also gift you with my arithmancy and rune notes Remus for you are the only one who will appreciate my musings._

**_To Peter Martin Pettigrew, Wormtail my dear friend. If you have not betrayed us and thus have been the Gryffindor I know you are then please help Remus raise Hadrian or do so yourself. The following bequeaths are yours too on the stipulation that you have not betrayed us to Lord Voldemort -_ _5000 gallons and vault 675_ **

  **_To Amelia Bones. Lily and I ask you in case of serious circumstances that any other guardian is unavailable to take care Hadrian. We were great friends at Hogwarts and we know you are a fair and honourable woman._ **

_We bequeath you the landscape of the hyacinths that you once admired. The gold scales of justice that have sat in the Potters study for they always reminded James and I of you. Your unwavering approach to justice in the Auror department was something we both admired._

_**To Minerva McGonagall** and Filius Flitwick  **both of you have been mentors to us in our respective fields of Transfiguration**_ _and Charms. **Minnie (don't scowl you'll get wrinkles) and**_ _dear Filius we wish to thank you for guiding us as youngsters then as apprentices. **We wish you to know that to Lily-pad and I,**_ _you have not been just teachers but like second parents. **We know that if the worst comes, you would be the same for Hadrian.** Please guide and care for him as you did for us no matter whose custody **(especially Sirius' though right Minnie?)** he ends up in whether it is yours, Sirius, or another on this list. _

_To whom it may concern **  
Under no circumstances** is our son Hadrian **ever** to go to my sister Petunia and her family. She despises me and magic and I do not like to imagine what she would treat my son like if left in her care._

**_We also bequeath an extra 10,000 gallons to the Order of the Phoenix in the fight against Lord Voldemort if he has not already been defeated._ **

_This will has been signed by_

  
_Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

**_James Charlus Potter_ **

_Witnessed by_

_Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore_

_Alice Sophia Longbottom_

_and_

_Sharpstone_

 

/Are you okay Master?/

/Just a little overwhelmed. I can’t believe my parents were magical, rich _and_ loved me… its…/

/I know master./

Harry did not know most of the people that his parents left bequests to in the will. Where had all these people vanished to? Did they not care about him?

He had godparents too. Why was he with the Dursleys then?

So many questions. His eyes widened as he read his mother’s note. He was never supposed to be left with them in the first place! He felt anger race through him, it all came to a stand still when he saw the witness line. Dumbledore! That man again.

Harry placed the parchment down, feeling angry, confused and frustrated. He looked up at Ragnok who also appeared dissatisfied by the situation.

“I assume you have questions Mr Potter-Black?”

“Why? Why was my parents will disregarded? I was placed exactly where my mother said not to be. And you can’t tell me not one of this many guardians was not available. And this man, this Dumbledore knew all this! He witnessed the will!” Ra was hissing his anger as well.

Ragnok merely gazed at him before asking, “Mr Potter-Black do you know of your…position in the wizarding world?”

/Position? Ra what’s he talking about?/

/I’m not sure/

Frowning Harry took a stab at it anyway, “Is it that I am a Lord? I’m guessing that’s important.”

The goblin gave him a nod, “It is. You are also not just one lord but lord of several families. Your influence is quite significant.” The Goblin paused “But no that is not what I was talking about.”

Harry was puzzled. What  _else_ could it be? 

The Goblin King sighed. “I think we should order some food. This will be quite the discussion. I will also check on the healers.”

The food was popped into being. Ra communicated his appreciation at the roasted chickens he was brought. Harry much thoughtfully on his sandwiches. Ragnok watched in amusement “It is strange sight you two are, I must say.”

“Why do you say that Sir?”

“Familiar Ra here, his species is thought to be extinct, yet here he sits”

**Ϩ** _He knows what I am! Master ask him ask him!_ **Ϩ**

“Could you tell us what Ra is? Even he is not sure…”

The goblin smiled, “Certainly, the species is called Magicaedum or Wandtail. They are a magical breed of serpents some argue that are even more powerful than the basilisks who were dubbed the king of snakes. For wandtails were just as intelligent, but had significantly more magical powers. It is said their tails were something akin to a wand and allowed them to focus their powers. Older Wandtails had powers almost equal to that of wizards. The reason they are extinct of course is that wizards began to fear them and hunted them for their tails which were powerful foci for magic. Now they are only myths…” The Goblins smile became crooked as he glanced at Ra “Well they were. It truly is an honour to meet one. It was a wish I had when I was young.” The old goblin chuckled, “Strange to see it come true.”

/Are you okay Ra?/

/I am fine Master. I am…happy to finally know but sad that I am alone I guess./

/Not alone. I am here./

Warmth cascaded down the link. /Of course Master./

/Do not lose hope just yet Ra. You had to come from some where just like me./

/That is true Master! They may be hiding!/

/We can search for them like we did for me./

Thoughtfulness followed by decisiveness travelled down the link, /I’m fine for now. You have bigger problems. WE need to stay focused./

/Very well. Maybe when we are older and freer then?/

/Yesss. I would like that very much Master./


	4. Healing, Horcurxes and Dark Lords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns of his history

After an enjoyable meal that had Harry and Ra humming in pleasure, the food was soon cleared away and Ragnok became serious again.

“Mr Potter-Black the story begins with the rise a of Dark Lord who claimed the name Voldemort…”

Harry and Ra listened in grim silence as the goblin told the tale of Voldemort and his tyrannical rise to power, his descent into madness, his parents defiance of him and his eventual murder of them along with the attempt on Harry's life and Harry's miraculous survival of that attempt that also vanquished the Dark Lord at the same time.

“So you see Mr Potter you are hailed as the hero who ended the Dark Lord. You are famous in a way that most wizards aren’t. Probably the only one who has fame on the same level as you is Dumbledore himself”

Harry was stunned to say the least. He was  _famous?_ And to top it off he was famous for what sounded like not dying when he should have _. Or in other words living when his parents died_ Harry thought sardonically. The Boy-Who-Lived. What a disgusting moniker to bestow on an _orphan_.  He was warmed to know that his parents weren't drunken idiots that had died in a car accident like the Dursleys had liked tell him with vicious satisfaction. Lying bastards. It was even more heart-warming to know that his parents had died defending him from what sounded like a mad terrorist. Harry felt a bit annoyed, if anyone should be famous it should be his parents not him. They had given their lives for him and most likely had ensured his survival. He highly doubted he had had anything to do with it. Honestly a baby defeating a fully grown man? What were these wizards on? He was starting to doubt their intelligence as a species. Something else of King Ragnok's speech caught his attention too.

 _“Dumbledore’s_ famous?” He gaped at the goblin in honest shock. Okay now wasn't doubting their intelligence, now he was seriously questioning their sanity along with their intelligence.

Harry had assumed that this Dumbledore was some evil wizard or something. He had been conjuring up visages of him and what he might be like. He had drawn the conclusion that the guy was probably as evil as Sarumon, The Emperor, Jafar, and Frollo combined as he had tricked his parents and condoned child abuse. He obviously didn't  _look_ evil though...they never do though he thought grimly.  

Ragnok’s face was set in hard lines, “Yes quite so. Thanks to his famous defeat of a Dark Lord in the 1940s he has many powerful positions and influence. He is seen as the pinnacle Leader of the light and good but as you’ve no doubt seen, he is anything but. Due to his position and reputation it is not surprising that your parents trusted him. It is also how he was able to circumvent so many laws. For example sealing your parents will, placing you with your aunt and uncle and I have no doubt when I over view the accounts we will also see some discrepancies.”

“What can I do? If he’s so powerful, can I really get away from him…?” Harry panicked. He didn’t like this feeling of being trapped, of being controlled. Ra soothed him with low hisses.

Ragnok smirked at him. “Mr Potter there is _plenty_ we can do. Especially now that you are here. The real question is what would you like to do first?”

“Well I need somewhere to live. I kind of ran away…”

Ragnok penetrated the boy with a stare “Were they unkind to you Mr Potter-Black?”

“um…”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s just leverage we can use against Dumbledore. He is listed as your magical guardian and should’ve been checking on you.”

Harry glanced at where the goblin indicated and his gaze darkened, “Well I’ve never met the man and yes they are unkind. My mother was right when she states that it would not be wise to leave me there as my aunt hates me. They neglect me. Starve me. Constantly degrade me and physically abuse me. Despite them having a four bedroom house, I currently sleep in the cupboard under the stairs.”

Ragnok swore in a heavy language. “Do not worry Mr Potter the healer will set everything right,”

 **Ϩ** _They are lucky they are not here Master for I would eat them. How dare they treat you this way!_ **Ϩ** Ra swirled around him slowly, tense after hearing the confession.

/I am fine now Ra. I have you./

 **Ϩ** _If I see them I am biting them_ **Ϩ**  It was a statement, a promise

Smiling at it Harry sent back, /Hopefully we will never have to./

Ragnok continued, “Well as you can see there is no shortage of homes you can stay in. All are staffed. We will need to sort out guardianship both muggle and magical in order to stop Dumbledore.” Ragnok sighed, “That may take a while”

“Why will it take a while?”

There was no pity in Ragnok’s voice as he delivered the news. “Both your godparents are indisposed.”

“Both of them?!”

“Sirius Black was sentenced to life in Azkaban, the wizard prison, for betraying your parents to Voldemort as their Secret Keeper. Alice Longbottom and her husband were tortured into insanity by Voldemort’s followers and are permanent residents at the wizard's hospital.”

Harry gaped. Feeling instantly lost, until the information was processed.

“Wait my parents named someone called Peter as the Secret Keeper…And Dumbledore knew it! Did he send an innocent man to prison?!”

Ragnok nodded, “He did and sealed the will so no one would know.”

Harry gaped again. “Wait even if this evidence didn’t come up surely there was a trial?! Sirius could have named this Peter person as the guilty party. I’m sure he could’ve provided proof or there's some truth magic thing”

The goblin look amused at this but again nodded, “Quite astute. There is measures that can be done to ensure someone speaks the truth however Sirius Black was never given a chance to tell his side for he never had a trial. Another machination of the old wizard I have no doubt”

“WHAT?!” Harry wrestled with his emotions. “So technically he hasn’t even been tried or convicted with anything? They are keeping him illegally imprisoned on unproven charges?”

“That is correct Hadrian”

Ra hissed angrily, /A dangerous man as I said. One who it seems can sleep easy even after such a heinous deed./

/Indeed we will have to tread vert carefully. He obviously wants something from me…/

“We have proof that he is innocent. Can we get my godfather out?”

“We can but it will be a slow process. The Ministry of Magic does not like to admit mistakes. Would you like us to?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. No man should be in prison for a crime he didn’t commit.”

“We will start the process. In the meantime I have a suggestion. You should take up residence in a property of your choosing. We can contact Remus Lupin, the next guardian on the list, perhaps under the guise of tutoring you. He can swear an oath not to reveal who his client will be and any information he learns. This should protect you from Dumbledore and the law for technically you are residing with a guardian named by your parents.”

Harry hummed in agreement, thinking it a good plan. He just hoped this Remus Lupin turned out to be a decent fellow. “It sounds good sir please keep me updated and take all the funds needed for the work discussed from my vaults.”

Ragnok stood up and offered his gnarly hand which Harry took with a smile. “It’s been a pleasure doing business Mr Potter-Black. The healers are ready for you.”

* * *

 

Harry and Ra were led to a dimly lit room. Where a female goblin told him to strip while tsking at his form. Ra, who was now back to his shrunken size, grumbled as clothes fell on him. Harry giggled as his clothes wiggled due to Ra trying to find his way out.

He was led over to a stone table by the stern goblin healers and told to lay down. Chanting began and fire began to heat his blood, it roared in his ears. He was out like a light in seconds.

* * *

 

Harry felt like he’d been run over by a train yet at the same time a burden he hadn’t known he had been carrying had been lifted. The aches and pains he had been feeling as he had risen to consciousness slowly receded and he let his eyes flutter open. Carefully he stood up from the bed feeling a little out of sorts but a lot better. He spied clothes on a stool nearby and made to put them on. He was about to leave via the door to seek out Ra when he came face to face with a mirror and gaped. Hesitantly he reached out and touched the cool glass to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He no longer was too short for his age but seemed to be on the taller side although his frame was rather delicate. His skin was still pale but no longer was he scrawny-looking. The biggest change was his face, his eyes still dominated it and drew people in with the luminous green. His face was rather androgynous looking with a pert nose and pink lips and a smattering of freckles on the delicate face. His hair was no longer an untameable bird's nest but fell to his shoulders in waves shimmering like Ra’s scales. Harry could swear he could see different greens, streaks of gold and even auburn red in the inky black depending on the light.

He was interrupted when the door suddenly swung open admitting the healer who had worked on him. The female goblin looked him over appraisingly with a nod.

“You’re awake. Good.” She ushered him out to Ragnok’s office and gave him a scroll which caused the Goblin King's face to darken. She then turned back to Harry “Young Heir, we have set right everything that has been done to you. Some things were quite disturbing. I have given my report to his majesty who will discuss our findings but know this, we are bound by our Healers oath and will never betray your confidence.”

Harry nodded remembering that normal doctors had something similar. “Thank you Healer, I appreciate it.”

Ra slithered across Ragnok’s desk to sit in front of Harry. /You look different Master./

/I feel different. Good different./

/I understand. I feel you even more through the bond./

/I wonder what they found./

Angry hissing came from Ra, /Not anything good. I could feel the King’s rage when handed the scroll./

“Mr Potter-Black,” King Ragnok began, “Usually I would not intrude on a client’s health but our Healers thought it imperative that I know. To ensure this stays within the confidentiality clauses I will be taking on your case personally. I feel that your case is one that will be needing a close watch.”

Awed Harry lowered his head in a bow. “Thank Your Majesty, you honour me.”

The Goblin King smiled, “Call me Ragnok for I feel we will be seeing a lot of each other.”

“Then you must call me Harry or Hadrian and my familiar, Ra.”

Ragnok smiled, but his face turned grim at the test results, “It seems Dumbledore’s machinations did not stop at compulsions and potions, he also put a block and a siphon on your magic which we removed. He also placed a back door into your mindscape presumably in case any of his other manipulations should fail. And finally there was a horcrux in your scar.” the last sentence the King spat out.

“Horucrux?” Ra also hissed in confusion.

Ragnok nodded, “A Horcrux. A vile piece of black magic that only the most desperate people perform. It grants the castor immortality, of a sort, but the price is horrific. To make a horcrux one must split their soul by committing the foulest crime; murder of an innocent. The piece of soul is then trapped in a separate container from the body thus even if the main soul dies the horcrux works as an anchor to keep it from moving on.”

Harry felt sick and swayed on his seat. Ra tightened around him in comfort. “So I had one in my scar? Whose soul…” Harry put the pieces together then looked at Ragnok in horror.

Ragnok sighed and nodded, “Yes it was a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul. Rest assured Hadrian, we have removed it and destroyed it.”

Harry sighed in relief. Just thinking he had someone else's soul in him, let alone his parents murderer’s made him ill.

“What is most unnerving is that a wizard as experienced as Dumbledore would have, _should_ have, and most likely did notice your scar for what it was. Yet he left it as it was…”

Harry gaped at Ragnok. Ra hissed in anger, his coils undulating in rage. “Why?! What does he gain by leaving that thing in me?”

Ragnok shook his head, “We are not sure on that account Hadrian. But one thing we can surmise from this is that the Dark Lord is most likely alive which Dumbledore knows. And it is evident that he is doing his utmost to control you, shape you, manipulate you as he wants.”

“Is that why he even changed my looks? I mean why bother…”

Ragnok looked at him sadly. “Another manipulation. Not on you but the public. Your glamour was a spitting image of your father except the eyes. Those are your mother’s eyes. Without your glamour, if I may say so, you look more like your mother than your father but even then it’s a fair mix between the two.”

Harry frowned, so Dufferdork wanted him to look like his father? But why? Maybe to remind everyone that James and Lily had trusted him and so does his lookalike son? But still why go so far? He asked Ra this.

/You are looking at it to deeply. Sometimes it is just about power. As Ragnok said besides Dumbles himself you are the most influential wizard not to mention all your titles. Control you, and you control a lot of the wizards./

/It seems a long way to go for just getting more power…/ Harry mused.

/Duffles may have a reason but it will be something that manipulators like him tell themselves to ease their conscious at night. Whatever it is don’t expect it to be sufficient or explain all these things he does. It'll be weak for these aren’t the actions of a good man Master/

/I know but he seems oddly focused on me. Both him and this Dark Lord… Why?/

Ra paused, /That is true. Why you? Something we must find out…/

Harry exchanged a glance with Ra’s penetrating eyes and nodded. “Ragnok forgive my ignorance but do you know _why_ this Dark Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore are so focused on me. I can understand Dumbledore…sort of…it seems to be politically motivated but the Dark Lord…why did he attempt to kill me? I was only a child…” Harry trailed off haplessly.

Ragnok stared down at the boy grimly, “It may be best to explain the Dark Lord’s aims to give you some context. He was not always the monster that people whisper in fear about.”

Harry’s brows raised, was that grudging respect he heard from the old goblin?

“Tom Marvolo Riddle was his name before he took on the self styled moniker of Lord Voldemort. He was a brilliant man, a prodigy, the Heir to Slytherin, one of the Ancient founders of Hogwarts. Growing up in the ‘40s in a muggle war he saw what they were capable of. His aims were to isolate the Wizarding world even further from the muggles for if they found us it would not be pretty, he demanded more checks on muggleborn/muggle raised children in order to eliminate abuse and finally he wished to create equality for all creatures, witches and wizards regardless of blood or inheritances. He had smaller goals of reinvigorating the old traditions that were being pushed aside for he had proof that magic was being affected due to the decrease in rituals, this drew in a lot of the Pureblood support.”

Harry blinked and shared a puzzled look with Ra. That was certainly not what he had been expecting. He even _agreed_ with these aims. Certainly the second and third, they seemed like great things to strive for. He hadn’t been in the wizarding world long enough to have an opinion on the first but he suspected that too much overlap with the…muggle? World was probably a bad thing. The more people that know a secret, the more chance it could be slipped to the wrong person. He didn't know about Wizarding traditions yet but from what he had observed the wizarding world was just that a different world, so of course it would have its own customs and traditions. Keeping traditions was always a good thing Harry thought as long as it didn't halt new thought and progress. 

/These sound like honourable things Master…/

/I was just thinking that Ra. I even agree with them… What went wrong?/

Ra hissed in agreement.

Ragnok continued, his voice hardened. “Goblins do not get involved in wizarding affairs but we keep a…careful and watchful eye on things.” Harry could understand that, you had to know which way the wind was blowing to direct the ship. “We had been watching young Tom collect followers and influence as he started to make headway on his ideals for the wizarding world. With his power and name we were hopeful he would be the change that we had waited so long for.”

Ragnok paused as his expression went thunderous and dark. “It was not meant to be unfortunately. In 1945 Dumbledore defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald and thus was hailed as a hero all around Europe. He was awarded various leadership positions because of the outcome of a singular duel. He is currently Grand Sorcerer, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has the ear of politicians and nobles alike, thus with this disgusting amount of political power he crushed Tom Marvolo Riddle’s campaign out of sheer spite.”

Harry frowned as he processed the information. “Is it…normal for someone to have so many positions like that? Or are they merely titles because he defeated a Dark Lord?”

Ragnok shook his head, glad the boy had picked it up, “No there has never been a person before who has held this many positions in the wizarding world. It is a dangerous amount of power and responsibility to bestow on one single person. Added to this these positions are usually full time positions that a person takes on alone, not with additional duties on top. What does this tell you?”

“That Dumbledore is not giving these position the time they obviously need, thus neglecting them which means the country is suffering for it and most likely the school too.”

“Exactly. A wiser man would’ve passed on one or more of these titles but Dumbledore has come to like the power and thus Britiain is slowly faltering under his ineptitude.” Ragnok shook his gnarled head “We have gotten off track. After Tom Riddle’s campaign was crushed, he was at loose ends at what to do, so he began to get more radical with his movement. He also started delving more into the Dark Arts. In a last ditched effort to pitch his ideals to the youth of the nation he went to Hogwarts to apply for the DADA position however by then Dumbledore was Headmaster. He obviously denied Tom Riddle the position and it is at that point that Voldemort was born. With nothing left to lose Tom Riddle then shed his name and became Voldemort fully and descended deep into the Dark Arts. His methods to make his ideals a reality became brutal and violent. The Dark Arts warped his mind and magic to the point where he started to lose his reason of _why_ and _what_ he was fighting for. His followers own strong views on blood purity, muggleborns, creatures and so on suddenly became his views. ”

Harry interrupted, “You mean they controlled him? They convinced him?” That didn’t go with the charismatic, compelling image he had been building of the man.

“No certainly not,” Ragnok sighed, “He was going mad, using the deepest and darkest of arts as evident from your scar. Losing bits of himself, I imagine, made him quicker to anger and harder to reason with. The more he did, the more sanity he lost so it would’ve been simple to latch on to the very strong views that were predominate among his followers. ”

Harry felt sadness for this man he had never known despite his transgressions against him. He had good ideals, good goals for the world, and they had been ruined. Then he had lost himself it seemed.

“It was this madness that drove him to you Hadrian. A prophecy was made about you and he and it drove him to seek you out and attempt to kill you. A smart man like Tom would never have acted on a prophecy for they can be self-fulfilling but Voldemort is mad and without reason. He heard of a potential threat to his power and acted, it didn’t matter that this threat was a mere babe.”

Harry was wide-eyed. “A prophecy. Do you know what it says?” Ra also looked up hissing in interest.

Ragnok shook his head, “Us Goblins do not put much faith in prophecies except our own. I do know that if you are a subject of a prophecy, you can request to view it at the Ministry’s Department of Mysteries.”

/We should do that Master. Even though I do not believe in this future nonsense it seems your enemy does. It is best to be armed with that knowledge/     

/Good idea. Maybe once we have someone to go with. I do not think they will show it to a kid/


	5. Lordships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gains his Lordships and a place to stay

/mind-speak/

**Ϩ** _Parseltongue_ **Ϩ**

"Speech"

* * *

Ragnok assessed the young child in front of him. He was taking this extremely well. He had seen the flashes of empathy and sadness as he had told Tom’s tale. Yes, this child had heart, one so big that he could even feel for the murderer of his family. But he had also seen the fire that had flashed in young Hadrian’s eyes at Dumbledore’s name and a feral grin crossed the goblin’s face. Heart the boy may have, but a warrior’s spirit burned in him and, his gaze turned to the beautiful wandtail that was hissing in the boy’s lap, if the serpent had any say he would also have a snake’s cunning and slyness. Good tools to take into the world but he would need to learn to hone them, Ragnok mused. Therefore if he had any say in the matter the Boy-Who-Lived would also be taking some Goblin skills too. They had missed their chance with Tom, thinking it best to wait and see like they had always done. And look what had happened to the boy. He was the worst version of himself. A plague on the world, needing to be eradicated. The vision he had had for the world would never be remembered only the deeds he did as Lord Voldemort.

Ragnok pushed aside the sadness and regret he felt as he addressed the young boy, “Hadrian I think we should decide on your next course of action.”

Harry smiled sheepishly, “Well…I need somewhere to live”

“As you have seen you have endless choice, you just have to take up your Lordships”

Harry paused, “If I do so will anyone be notified? I don’t want Dumbledore to know...”

“Perfectly reasonable. Technically the only one you can take up at the moment at your age is the Emrys Lordship as it is Imperial and magic has deemed you worthy.”

“Imperial? That sounds important…”

“It is very important. The Emrys family was started by someone very well-known. Merlin Emrys. His family name is the closest thing the wizarding world has to royalty.”

Harry gaped. “Merlin’s real? Wait I’m a prince?”

Ra bowed to him, /Your _majesty_ /

/Shut up! Master is bad enough I don’t want to be called that!/ going red Harry huffed

Ra wriggled while hissing in laughter.

Ragnok looked bemused by the exchange, “Yes Merlin was real. He was a very powerful and influential wizard which is why his family name is so revered. In station wise yes the closest thing that you can be attributed to is a prince but don’t worry people will not refer to you as such. You will simply be the highest ranked family.”

“Oh thank god,” Harry sighed in relief. He blew out a breath, “So should I take it? Wouldn’t people know that the Imperial family has reappeared?”

“Are you asking for my advice Hadrian?” Harry nodded. “There will be a notification in the wizarding world that the Emrys line is active again but not who or where. I do recommend you take up the Lordship because then you are legally emancipated, protecting you from Dumbledore's control. The protection on the ring are…extensive so that will also protect you from further charms, potion, mind invasions and so on.”

“Very well”

Ragnok pulled out a case and flipped the lid to show an elaborately decorated golden dragon the size of a cat that was clutching a round jade stone. Harry wondered what he was supposed to do, he hesitantly reached out to the dragon and was startled when the golden dragon came to life with a puff of smoke from its mouth and opened its eyes. The jade eyes seemed to bore into him. Harry shakily went to pat the beautiful dragon, for a second it seemed to relax under his hand allowing him to slide a hand down its scales. Then in a flash it spun around and sank its teeth into his hand.

Ra slithered down his arm and rose up threateningly, hissing curses at the jewelled dragon.

**Ϩ** _Let my Master go you stupid statue or I'll squeeze you to dust. I’m warning you, you stuck up vampire lizard…_ **Ϩ**

The dragon however was busy measuring Harry’s worth by rapidly flickering through his memories. It was not painful, and the dragon’s presence didn’t feel intrusive, it felt more detached yet kind. Suddenly the dragon let go and the bite mark healed. The dragon shrank and raced up onto Harry’s hand and curled around his ring finger and promptly went to sleep.

Harry stared at it and then looked at Ragnok who merely raised his brow. “I have never witnessed an Imperial ring ceremony, only read the accounts. It seems you have just been judged worthy of accepting the Emrys line.”

Harry frowned, “You mean, there was a chance I wouldn’t be accepted.”

Ragnok nodded “Yes Merlin made it so only those deemed worthy by magic could inherit the Emrys line. Many people have tried to understand out _what_ magic makes one worthy but none have figured it out, it seems individual to each heir. In the past there have been several people who have been eligible in the past but less and less were judged worthy due to the corruption and prejudice that has become so rampant in this society. Thus the Emrys line drifted into legend.”

“Now you have the option of taking on your other Lordships as well since you are technically emancipated. Would you like to?”

Harry tossed it over, it was more power and that always helped but he was certain that Dumbledore was watching the accounts. “Could I take them without anyone knowing? Dumbledore is watching me isn’t he? I bet he has an eye on these Lordships or something.”

Ragnok looked pleased at his conclusion, “Right you are Hadrian, he has, illegally I might point out, appointed himself your magical guardian. A magical guardian has certain power over their ward’s estates and monies but it's very limited. However Dumbledore being who he is has managed to stretch that power. I am seeing several withdrawals of galleons and artefacts from the main Potter vault which should not have been allowed. A magical guardian is only allowed into the trust vault for the carer stipend and allowance.” Ragnok’s eyes glinted furiously, “I shall be talking to the Potter’s account manager. Rest assured Hadrian this will be dealt with.”

Harry shuddered, he didn’t like to think of what Goblin justice might entail. Ra seemed to approve though as he cackled and hissed with menace.

**Ϩ** _Serves him right for conspiring against my Master_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _Who knew you were so bloodthirsty Ra_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _I am still a snake Master, a predator, a hunter, a killer_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _I had no illusions of your true nature Ra you are just so…bubbly? It makes me forget_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _It is true I am a happy snake. Most snakes are such downers or so_ serious _._ **Ϩ** Harry bit back a laugh at the way Ra had said serious like it was a crime or something.  **Ϩ** _Not me, Not Ra, I have a great Master and I am a wandtail a rare magical snake!_ **Ϩ**

Harry smiled at his familiar’s joy, Ra had a way of making the smallest things seem wonderful and bright.  Harry tuned back to Ragnok.

“Knowing this feel free to take up all your Lordships we will keep the knowledge contained to Gringotts. Like I said before Hadrian, I will be taking your accounts on personally so you do not have to fear Dumbledore finding out. The Ministry does not get a notice on reclaimed Lords until they declare themselves in Wizengamot. You can only sit on Wizengamot when you are of age so we have plenty of time until you have to technically present yourself. We can discuss proxy voters another time.”

Harry nodded. /I think it's worth doing right?/

/Definitely Master, these Lordships seem to have weight and prestige. Useful tools indeed and certainly outweigh the risks involved./

Ragnok brought out five boxes each with different crest on them. He handed a Harry a slip of paper. Harry picked and read it.

“Raise your right hand and say the vow. Insert your name and the name of the Lordships and Heirships you are claiming in the relevant spaces of course.” Ragnok instructed.

Harry did as asked and felt the magic course through him as the words left his mouth.

 _“I, Hadrian James Potter-Black,_ _claim headship of House Gryffindor, House Slytherin, House Peverell, and House Potter by my right as chosen descendant._

 _I, Hadrian James Potter-Black,_ _claim heirship of House Black by my right as chosen descendant.”_

There was a heavy feeling as magics of all different types seemed to settle on his shoulders. Some were dark, some were light, some grey but it all condensed down into _magic,_ that seem to swell up inside him and almost overflow but slowly it settled.

/That was really something/

/Quite so Master, I feel if you had been anyone else you might have not been able to bear so much magic without fainting/

/Oh really? It was hard at first but then not so bad…/

/That is because you are powerful Master/

Harry shrugged this off. He didn’t really like Ra’s reminders regarding how powerful he was. He was just Harry.

* * *

 

With the day almost over and him having claimed his lordships Ragnok and Harry made quick work of choosing a property. It was decided that Harry wouldn’t use a Black, or Potter property just in case Dumbledore got suspicious. Slytherin was out because they couldn’t be certain the places hadn’t been compromised by Riddle. So that left, Gryffindor, Peverell or Emrys. Harry decided against Gryffindor as Ragnok said it was a very recognisable name due to it being one of the Hogwarts Founders. There was a possibility that Peverell could be traced back, because it was unspoken secret that Potters were descendants but it was unlikely for there hadn’t been an actual heir in centuries. Why Harry had shown up was a mystery. Harry was hesitant to use Emrys of course due to the strings attached to the name.

In the end they decided on Peverell Castle, which was in an unplottable, undisclosed location that even the goblins couldn’t tell him. That sounded like pretty sound security. Ragnok promised he would contact Remus Lupin first thing via a solicitor with a contract for tutor. Harry thanked the goblin profusely for all his help.

“Hadrian it was no trouble, I regard you as a Goblin Friend and when the time comes I believe together we can do great things”

Harry knew he was missing something but still he appreciated the sentiment. “Thank you Ragnok I truly hope that is the case.”

“Before you leave I would like to also offer lessons as well. Lessons in Goblin Tongue, culture, weaponry, fighting and spellwork if you are willing?”

Harry gaped, then nodded vigorously, “Yes, yes I would love that. It sounds fascinating!”

“Excellent. I shall send one of our teachers over. They will also be sworn to secrecy.”

“Thank you again. I am really appreciative of this.”

“Think nothing of it Hadrian like I said together we will do great things together I believe. Now to activate your ring simply say the Peverell Castle”

“ _Peverell Castle”_ Harry felt a tugging sensation and he along with Ra were whisked away.


	6. Peverell Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and Ra find a new home

Harry and Ra fell to the ground in a tangled heap as the portkey deposited them in what looked like a grand foyer room.

 **Ϩ** _owwwwwwwww what an infernal device_ **Ϩ** Ra hissed looking distinctly ruffled

Harry groaned also feeling a little nauseous. **Ϩ** _That was not fun at all_ **Ϩ**

A squeaky voice interrupted both their moanings causing Harry to jump and Ra to go on guard

“Master! You is finally here!”

Harry blinked as he regarded the strange creature that was clearly over-excited. It had large tennis ball eyes, bat-like pointed ears and was a gangly thing, plus a full head shorter than him.

/Ra? What…is it?/ Harry asked hesitantly not wanting to offend the little thing that was obviously happy to see him.

/They are called House-Elves. They are the servants of wizards./

Harry frowned, and shifted a little uncomfortably, /You mean they're slaves?/

/No. Slaves desire freedom and are held against their will. House-Elves love serving and freedom is consider shameful in their culture. Plus they will die if they are freed for they need the bond between a wizard to sustain their life./

Harry nodded in understanding and relieved that he hadn’t received slaves. /I’ve read about this. Where both in the relationship gain something. Symbiosis relationship or something/

/Symbiotic. Yes Master exactly. But do not let a house-elves status fool you, they have powerful magic and are often over looked by wizards. Treat them with love and kindness and you will have a great friend and ally that will serve your family with loyalty that’s hard to find/

Harry smiled at this, he could do that. He would never treat any one like the Dursleys did him no matter how much they might like to do chores. He picked himself and Ra up from the floor.

Wondering what the proper protocol was he decided to go formal, and dipped a short bow. “Hello I am Hadrian Potter-Black and this is my familiar Ra. Who do we have the honour of addressing?”

/Uh-oh that might’ve been a bit much…/ Ra started apprehensively.

The little house-elf regarded him with shock, its wide eyes rapidly filling with tears. “Wes have waited so long for Master to come home and he says it is an HONOUR to speak to mes? Hows did wes get so blessed?” Tears ran down the poor elf’s face as it heaved with hysterical sobs. 

Harry was taken aback, had no-one ever been nice to the elf? Gently he patted the elf and calmed the poor thing down. “Um easy there, take some breaths.”

“Master Peverell is so nice to Hadesy.”

“Um just Hadrian or Harry is fine.” It felt even more awkward to be addressed so formally for there was such a layer of awe to the elf’s voice unlike Ra’s use of the title which was both in fun and due to their bond.

The elf’s eyes went wide again and her head lowered, “Hadesy could _never_ call Master by his first name, it would be improper”

Ra was amused by the whole exchange. /You could order her to use it if it makes you so uncomfortable./

/No. That’s mean. She’s obviously not happy with it./

“Very well I understand. Then please at least call me Master Hadrian or Harry.”

Relieved the elf looked up at the boy hopefully, “Is Master Hadrian going to be living here?”

Harry nodded, “If that’s okay I mean.”

The elf looked ready to burst again as it nodded emphatically. “Wes have been waiting _so long_ for a new Master.”

“So um, Hadesy is it?”

The elf curtsied, “I is Hadesy Master, I is sorry for not introducing mys self properly.”

Harry brushed it aside, “That’s okay, it's very exciting. I bet you know everything about this place? Would be able to give me a tour?”

“Yes Master Hadrian! Hadesy can do that!”

“Great.”

“Hadesy must asks Master Hadrian if he wishes to meet other elves first or be shown around?”

Harry frowned musing it over. “Let's meet them first then we can say hi on our tour.”

Hadesy clicked her fingers and at least a dozen other elves appeared with a pop behind her. All of them lit up when they saw him, “Master Peverell!” they exclaimed in awe as they bowed. All were dressed similar to Hadesy, in black overalls or a pinafore skirt which were embroidered with a silver and dark red coat of arms.

“It’s nice to meet you but as I’ve told Hadesy please refer to me as Master Hadrian or Harry unless the occasion dictates a more formal title.”

“Master Hadrian should know that Hadesy is head elf of Peverell Castle.” She then introduced each elf and what their duties were. Harry noticed a theme with the names, he wondered if all elves were named after gods of death or were the Peverells' different? He made sure to greet each elf, asking after their jobs and got similar reactions to when he first met Hadesy.

* * *

 

With the other elves dismissed, enthused at the idea of making dinner for him and Ra, Hadesy then took Harry on the grand tour, and it was _quite_ grand. Hadesy was very knowledgeable about the Peverells who apparently were known, well used to be, for their awesome battle magic and forays into the field of magical invention. Apparently their greatest feats has been turned into a wizarding fairy-tale and the items lost. Harry was amazed that he was descended from such people and vowed to read up on the history and this fairy-tale. The castle itself was so large it slightly intimidated Harry who was used to smaller quarters. Ra loved it, musing that he could almost be full size and still be able to roam the castle. Harry made a mental note to warn the elves of Ra’s true size. The bedrooms were like houses in themselves complete with private sitting areas and bathrooms. The master one, which they had prepared for him, even had a private study and a door to the library. The library made Harry’s fingers itch, he had always loved reading. It had been his escape as he hadn’t been allowed to make friends. Now ever since the cleansing ritual he noticed that he was able to remember things with accuracy he never had before and understand things he had had trouble with. He promised himself he would spend some time in here later.

They passed a potion’s lab which, according to Hadesy, was a style of magic based on mixing herbs and other properties together. It sounded like cooking to Harry and he wondered if he could learn more about it for it looked like an area that he could do well in. Another room had many weapons in it and Hadesy warned him not to enter here without an adult as it was a duelling room. Harry looked curiously around the room from the doorway remembering he would be learning weapons from the goblins. Maybe they would use this room. They stopped by the kitchens and bid a cheerful hello to the elves who were bustling around. Persephony, the only rotound elf Harry had ever seen, bustled over and shoved a biscuit into his hand. Munching on the warm buttery goodness Harry wondered if he might be able to use the kitchens too or would the elves be insulted? They wandered out into the garden, and Ra insisted to be put down. They met up with the elf in charge of the garden Grimmy, a rather gruff one, but he warmed up when Harry got into a enthusiastic discussion about the vegetable and herb gardens. Harry was fascinated to discover that there were magic plants. They were in another greenhouse as they needed more specific care. He was wondering if that meant there were more vegetables and herbs that he could potentially add to recipes? He would have to ask about this.

Meanwhile Hadesy pointed out a large football sized pitch that had three hoops at each end that brought to mind the wands Harry had seen Dudley try to blow bubbles out of. Apparently it was a Quidditch pitch, a wizarding sport played on broomsticks. That sounded dangerous but again something he would have to see. Their exploration ended when Persephony popped out to tell them dinner was ready.

* * *

 

Harry and Ra snuggled down together into the huge king-sized bed, exhausted by the big day not too mention the epic water fight they both had just engaged in  while in the swimming pool sized bath tub. The elves had prepared a feast but then had been confused when he was sad. He had then insisted they all eat with him, he may have manipulated them a little with some tears and puppy-dog eyes saying how lonely he was. The elves couldn’t have sat at the table fast enough. Then it had been a fun night, like having a family Harry thought fondly.  Who’d’ve thought when he got up this morning to go celebrate Dudley’s birthday that he would find his parents, his legacy and best of all a friend who made this possible. “I’m home” Harry whispered in wonder.

 **Ϩ** _Hey Ra?_ **Ϩ** Harry quietly hissed over to the large snake who hadn’t bothered to shrink himself.

**Ϩ** _Are you okay Master? You’ve experienced quite a change._ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _I’m fine. In fact I’m great. I’ve never been so happy. I wanted to thank you, without you I never would have found this_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _It is nothing Master I merely sped up the inevitable._ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _But who knows how long I might have had to stay there, so thank you_ **Ϩ**

Ra hissed fondly and warmth and tenderness flowed down their bond sending them both to sleep.

* * *

 

Miles away in another castle in Scotland, a puff of smoke rose from one of the many golden instruments behind the Headmaster's desk and promptly stopped whirring. It was the last of all the instruments that had been monitoring and tracking the young Harry Potter to finally stop working. For the first time in the office of Albus Dumbledore there was complete silence, with no ticking, chimes or whirring to be heard at all.

Uncharacteristically for this time of year a voice from behind the desk chair rose up, “Well I’ll be. That was unexpected. Is he safe old friend?”

The phoenix that sat proudly on the golden perch sent the old frayed hat a reassuring chime, followed by tinkling bell-like one that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. The Sorting Hat snorted in amusement, “Well good on him. The old coot is far too used to getting his way.”

The phoenix sent the hat a questioning-like trill with a slight sense of alarm to it. The Sorting Hat nodded in agreement as he mused aloud, “You’re quite right. The less old lemon drops knows the better. Shall we then?” And thus with the powers granted to him by the Founders themselves, the Sorting Hat produced a solid glamour to the office reproducing the image of the whirring and chiming instruments. With his powerful overriding Legilimency it was ironclad and even to a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore it would still appear as if nothing had changed. Fawkes added his own power to it, giving the image warmth and life like those that a flame holds. Satisfied with their work they both chortled in glee, they were joined in by all the Past Headmasters and Mistresses. After many years in the same office as the man and being privy to his schemes and deceptions, it was fair to say no one liked the current Headmaster anymore. Not even Hogwarts itself.

Rubeus Hagrid was feeding the threstrals when his eyes were drawn to the castle. The castle was always magnificent but he wondered why today it seemed to glow even more than usual; as if giggling in glee.


	7. Recruiting Moony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus receives a tempting offer

Remus Lupin had long resigned himself to a tough life. Having been bitten by a werewolf as a young boy it made one face up to reality a lot quicker. And reality was a harsh mistress. The werewolf laws were terrible in Britain. And they had only gotten worse after the war. He wondered why he kept coming back. He guessed that, at the end of the day, it was home.

After the devastation of that Halloween night in 1981 Remus had left the country. Oh he had tried and tried to get Harry but he had been denied due to his condition. Never mind the fact that Lily and James had never cared about it one iota. With Sirius in jail, Peter dead and Harry out of his reach, there was nothing left for him here. He went to France first where werewolf discrimination wasn't as bad and finished his mastery in Defence and Arithmancy. Despite the half-life he carved out there during that time he still came back. He tried again to convince Dumbledore to let him at least meet Harry, only to be reassured that the boy was safe and cared for and that was all he was going to get. Even going as far to discourage him from looking for the boy, gently breaking it to him that he had to put anti-dark creature wards around Harry's new home for the likes of Fenrir Greyback and his pack were still out there. Devastated and slightly betrayed by Albus although understanding his reasoning Remus left again to wander and roam the world, researching here and there only to return to Britain not long after he left. He decided to stay this time. He put the muggle literature/linguistic degree that he had discretely obtained in night classes during the war after leaving Hogwarts to use and tutored. Opportunity struck when one of his students' parents mentioned they were selling their bookstore so he decided to take the plunge.  He eventually found himself the owner of a coffee/bookstore and making a decent wage. He wouldn’t say he was happy, he had lost so much but he had found some mediocre of contentment.

Remus was enjoying his usual morning tea whilst reading the muggle and wizarding paper when a severe looking owl dropped a elegant envelope on his table and promptly departed. Blinking he looked at the letter, recognising that it was from Gringotts, he busied himself whilst it sat there unopened. He wondered why Gringotts was contacting him? He didn’t have a vault or any business with them. Gringotts were charge of wills Remus recalled as he felt his stomach clench, had Sirius…? A flurry of emotions went through him at that thought, regret, sadness, betrayal, anger, despair, relief and heaps more that he couldn’t even nail down if he tried. Not wanting to think about it he opened the missive;

_Dear Mr Remus Lupin,_

_I am contacting you on behalf of my client to convey an employment opportunity. The client wishes to hire you as a tutor for an indefinite amount of time. My client understands that this offer is unexpected and you may have other business endeavours or employment at the moment. However my client sends his assurances that whatever they may be able to offer you, be it money, research opportunities or other such avenues, he is willing cover them and even offer more. There will be, of course, some stipulations, my client is a private person and a vow of secrecy will be needed before any details of the job will be conveyed. Therefore please think seriously about whether you wish to take this opportunity._

_If you are interested in this offer of employment please meet me at Gringotts, on the 1 st July at 9:00am. Ask for Abdul Stevenson at the front desk._

_My client and I truly hope to see you there._

_Warm Regards_

_Abdul H. Stevenson_

_Solicitor_

 

* * *

 

Remus stared at the letter genuinely taken aback. He had never before received an _offer_ of employment before. Raging dismissals, guilty rejections, and disgusted turn aways were his usual experiences. He scanned the letter again, it seemed this client, whomever it was, was wealthy and presumably had a child. Which begged the question why him? If he was really wealthy he no doubt could afford the best money could buy and would definitely know about his condition. People like that always _know._ So again why him? Remus would have sworn it was some sort of malicious prank if it weren’t for the Gringotts seal which was impossible to fake.

He supposed the real question here was he going to take the job?

Remus mused that he could probably leave the bookstore in the manager's hands, they were well-trained. He could always swing by and check up on them. He frowned at the expensive parchment, he wondered why all the secrecy. Wait maybe the client was a Death Eater? Or former whatever. Remus shook his head at this, no pureblood would hire a werewolf. Must be some reclusive Lord that’s trying to stay out of the limelight. This made sense, for most purebloods all shared the same tutors. Hiring one that they would not only never hire but also ensuring a vow would help him and his heir remain so. Still it was awful lot of secrecy to go through for a simple tutor Remus mused. He sighed he had a few days to decide and it looked like he didn’t have to confirm the interview either. He could not decide if this was arrogance or confidence of the client.

* * *

Harry had had the time of his life at Peverell Castle over the past few days. The elves smothered him with attention and affection. Surprised but over the moon by the honest appreciation Harry had for their skills and knowledge. They were blatantly horrified when Harry had accidentally mentioned his terrible life at the Dursleys and had become righteous in their fury and protection of him. No one hurt their Master! Especially not one so kind and thoughtful as Master Hadrian! Harry had eased the elves anger assuring them that things had sorted themselves out but Ra was with the elves and had quietly informed the little beings of the current predicament with Dumbledore. The elves may be a peaceful and submissive race most of time but they were loyal to their family and when their family is threatened they were powerful allies. The Peverell Elves assured Master Serpent that they would watch and listen for threats to Master Hadrian’s person with diligence, particularly this Dumbleydore person. Ra promised them in turn he would continue on doing the same for his Master.

Oblivious to the his elves and familiar collusions regarding his protection, Harry had the first fun summer he could ever remember. He played in the gardens with Ra attempting to out-sneak the giant serpent, worked with Grimmy to maintain them, did some fancy talking to get Persephony to let him cook in the kitchen, spent hours in the library reading about the Peverells and various magics. Harry noticed that he could remember everything he read and understand it quite well thus he sped through a lot of books. The wonder Harry had with the world, the belief he had had in magic from all the extraordinary things that happened to him slowly, and swiftly came back. The Dursley had tried their darnest to stamp it out but they had never been truly successful.  And now in this beautiful and magically rich environment Harry was flourishing.

At the end of the week Harry received a note from Ragnok notifying him of the solicitor that had been hired on his behalf. The interview of Remus Lupin would commence tomorrow. Harry had asked Ragnok earlier that week what would happen if this Remus Lupin did not show? Ragnok had smirked a very goblin smirk at the boy and had simply answered that one should never underestimate the power of humans' curiosity. He would show.

* * *

 

Remus was sitting in a room in Gringotts. It was 8:50am. He had given the name at the desk and had been directed here. The room was rather plain with the dark walls and no decorations other than a clock on the wall, the handsome table with four chairs around it and a bureau in the corner which looked like it might hold parchment and other such necessities. Remus had tossed the offer over and over in his mind this past week, going back and forth. He still couldn’t answer the question of _why_ he had got an offer but if it _was_ a genuine interview he really would like the opportunity. He did love his bookstore but he was a wizard at the end of the day, and the chance at a magical job was just too tempting. Plus it sounded like the client had money to offer him endless opportunities, he could even continue his research if possible. He had decided that before he made any sort of vow he needed some questions answered about his would-be client. He refused to make a vow of secrecy and forced to bear the information if he found out his client was a Death Eater or something of that ilk. It was a big thing to ask someone to make a vow so if these questions couldn’t be answered he probably would have to decline.

Remus glanced up as he heard the door open right on the dot of 9:00am. A man in dark yet sharp robes came in. He had caramel coloured skin and a black goatee. He smiled and reached over as he extended his hand, “Thank you for coming Mr Lupin, Abdul Stevenson”.

Remus smiled back, “Nice to meet you, Mr Stevenson,” as he gave the man’s hand a quick squeeze and a shake.

Mr Stevenson settled down on the other side of the table and began to pull a few pieces of parchment from his briefcase. “Now as I understand Mr Lupin my client has made an offer of employment to you. The offer was for employment as a tutor, both muggle and magical studies as my client is aware you have multiple Tertiary Degrees in both. Very impressive.” Remus jumped at the mention of his muggle degrees, then blushed.

“You will be employed for a number of years. The timeline is not set but my client hopes that you will stay until the child is at least eleven. He understands that this is a significant length of time and that you have other business pursuits. He will allow you time to tend to these. Also if you have any further research or learning that you wish to go about he is happy to accommodate those. He has extensive libraries and contacts that he would be willing to talk to ensure that it as extensive and complete as possible. Room and board will, of course, be provided at the premises. And the salary is as stated below.” Remus almost passed out for this was almost too good to be true. Then there was the parchment that Mr Stevenson handed over with the salary. It was three times what he made with the bookshop annually and that was for a month! Hyperventilating a little, Remus shakily put the parchment down.

Mr Stevenson gave him a concerned look, “Is the salary to your liking or would like to negotiating for a higher rate?” Remus almost goggled at the man. _A higher rate?!_  Remus shook his head and managed to eek out, “No its fine”. “Mr Stevenson nodded, “I think that’s all, is there any questions that you have Mr Lupin?”

Remus was still reeling but he did have one, “Well I imagine a man of your client’s, uh, standing would know but why is he interested in hiring um someone um like…

“A werewolf?” Mr Stevenson interrupted.

Remus winced but nodded.

“My client is aware of your condition Mr Lupin and he certainly does not blame you for it. Britain’s attitudes are frankly disgusting. Actually it impressed him, that despite your status and the discrimination you have still managed what many wizards have not. A double mastery and also a double degree in a muggle university. You also managed to find reasonable amount of success in Britain even if it was in the muggle world. He admires your tenacity and resourcefulness Mr Lupin. Regarding your condition if you were to accept the job, the Wolfsbane potion would be provided to you as part of you working benefits and you would get the day before, day of and after the full moon off every month. The property is warded and has plenty of forest for you to run during your transformation. My client understands that being trapped during the full moon is painful.”

Remus was in awe, this was beyond generous. It was beyond anything anyone had ever offered him before. He wanted so badly to take it. “That’s very considerate of him. I have to ask, what is your client’s opinions on the Dark Lord Voldemort? I cannot in good conscience swear to secrecy if he is a supporter.”

Mr Stevenson smiled, “Rest assured. My client is no fan of the self-proclaimed Dark Lord and only desires his destruction.”

Remus blinked, “Wait? Destruction?”

“The Dark Lord Voldemort still lives unfortunately,” Mr Stevenson shook his head in disgust. “My client was quite disturbed when he discovered this as one can imagine.”

Remus nodded shakily, “Yes I can. That’s terrible news. Why tell me?”

“Even if you do not take the job, my client has judged you as a sensible wizard and knows you will not go shouting this from the nearest rooftop.” Stevenson told him bluntly. “Besides with the wizarding world the way it is, news like this would most likely be ignored.”

Remus silently agreed, nobody would want to hear that the dark lord had not died all those years ago.

Stevenson sent Remus a look, “Do you have any other questions?”

Remus pondered, “I suppose I can’t meet the client? It would make my decision easier.”

“It would depend if you are taking the job Mr Lupin.”

“I am going to take it…however the vow has me a bit…troubled. If it's not possible maybe we can go over the wording?”

Stevenson seemed to assess Remus for a second. “If you are set on the job then let’s sign the documents. Regarding the vow I’m going to ask an adviser.”

Stevenson went through the parchments quickly showing Remus where to sign and then ducked from room. Remus watched him go wondering him he had made the right choice. He thinks he has, this client whomever he was, really seemed to want him. Remus felt flattered and thrilled, was this what it felt like to be truly appreciated despite or in spite of your flaws? It was a nice feeling. He hadn’t felt like this since the days of the Marauders.

He went back signing the contract and finished just in time for Stevenson walked back in with a smile on his face. “Finished?” he asked with gesture to the parchment. Remus nodded. “Good news, the client’s agreed to meet without the secrecy vow. However you wont be able to leave the property without some sort of vow in place that protects his identity and secrets. He said that he is open to working the wording with you.”

Remus felt his brows raise, that was certainly more than he was expecting. With these types of people usually it's my way or the highway.  “That is very nice of him. More than I ever expected.”

Stevenson handed him silver figurine that was shaped oddly, it looked like a pegasus but was more skeletal. A threstral? “It’s a Portkey. The exit phrase is _all is revealed._ Once there you won’t be able to apparate out until you have given an oath of some form”

Remus nodded and held a hand to the wizard, “Thank you, it's been a pleasure.”

Stevenson shook the hand, “Likewise. I will probably will see you off and on in the future.”

Remus smiled then said the exit phrase _all is revealed_ andwas promptly whisked away.


	8. All is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus discovers who the mysterious Lord really is and much more

Harry was playing hide and sneak with Ra in the garden who had shrunk down for the game in order to be less obvious. Their bond was closed so neither could cheat. Ra and Harry played it regularly for it was a great way for Harry to exercise his inherited camouflage ability and learn how to sneak like a snake. Harry had yet beat to his familiar but he was getting close. _This game_ he thought excitedly _this game he would get Ra for the first time!_

* * *

Remus landed in a magnificent foyer and a feeling of awe came over him as he took in his surrondings. The place was huge! He glanced down when he heard the distinctive pop of a house-elf.

“Greetings, welcome to Peverell Castle! I is Hadesy!”

Remus gasped to himself. _Peverell?_ The name was ancient and powerful in the wizarding world but to his knowledge it had died out. Had a Lord appeared without the wizarding world's knowledge? Gathering himself, he smiled to the little elf, “Hello Hadesy. I am Remus Lupin. I believe I am expected?”

The elf nodded, “We is knows Mr Lupin was coming, Lord Peverell is in the garden with his familiar.”

A familiar? The Lord Peverell must indeed be powerful. He wondered what form the familiar was.

“Hadesy will take Mr Lupin to Lord Peverell.”

Remus smiled, “Thank you that would be appreciated.”

That elf bounced down the halls of the castle, Remus couldn’t help but crane his neck to get a good glimpse at the various rooms, the stunning architecture and admire it. It truly was breath-taking. “Hadesy, I was wondering, how long has the Lord Peverell resided here?”

“It has only been a week since our Lord has returned to us. Hadesy and the other Peverell elves were so happy!”

A week Remus mused as Hadesy led him through the grand hallways, so it was quite recent. He hadn’t seen a child yet he noticed, maybe Lord Peverell wanted to secure the vow first. That would be the wisest move. Hadesy eventually led him out to a beautiful sun-lit courtyard where a tea service had been set up on the outdoor setting. Hadesy frowned and shook her head with a sigh, “Oh Lord Peverell is sneakings again.” 

“Sneaking?” Remus barely got out the word when there was unholy war cry from down below, glancing down from the balcony he watched as a young dark-haired boy launched himself from a tree onto seemingly normal grass. The boy seemed to wrestle with an invisible opponent for a few seconds before the grass seemed to shimmer and a huge green and black snake appeared, hissing at the boy. Remus gasped in shock and reflexively moved to do something, anything for it wasn’t _natural_ to see a huge serpent with a young child. But something stopped him, for the boy wasn’t shaking in fear or terror but was rolling on the ground _laughing._ To add to his mounting confusion and the overall strangeness of the situation, the boy stood up and poked his tongue out at the snake who then _whacked the boy over the head with its tail._ The boy went to leap on the snake again only Hadesy was now there in between them. Remus would have had found it immensely funny if he wasn’t so very befuddled by everything for the tiny elf looked even more minuscule when standing next to the huge snake and the boy, apparently scolding them if their chastened looks were anything to go by as they trudged up to the balcony.

Remus knew he was staring but he was a little lost at the moment and couldn’t make heads or tails of the situation. The boy stood in front and sheepishly smiled. Remus wondered why he looked so familiar… He smelled so nostalgic too… Almost like…

 “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to meet you sir, I’m Lord Peverell but I prefer that you call me Hadrian or Harry. I understand you might have questions.”

Remus’ eyes widened as he connected the dots, the scent, his looks, “Harry is it really you? Are you my cub?”

Confused Harrry, “Um I am Hadrian James Potter-Black if that answers your question.”

Remus pulled the boy into a hug and dragged a waft of his scent which had changed slightly. The boy stilled and looked up a bit confused however he didn't feel scared, the hug was nice and the man’s scent was…familiar and comforting.

Remus stepped back a bit hastily, “I’m sorry Harry. I didn’t mean to do that. Its just been so long since I’ve seen you and I’ve tried so hard to find you.”

Harry gave Remus' hand a tug and pulled him to the seated area. “I understand. Let’s have some tea. I think we both have some questions right?” Remus followed, while darting a look at the huge serpent who had curled up on the sun-warmed tiles. “Don’t worry about Ra, he’s harmless”

The serpent's head snapped up and seemed hiss something in rebuke, causing Harry to laugh. “I mean he is only harmless unless you decide to change that.” The snake seemed to nod as if satisfied by the less than subtle threat then if possible smirked at him as it went back to idly sun-bathing. Remus gulped, “So noted” _not that it was necessary, its size alone is threatening enough._

Hadesy popped out and made them some tea and served them some delicious snacks.

After she left both Harry and Remus started to talk at the same time, then laughed. Harry smiled “Did you want to go first or should I?”

Remus gestured to Harry, “You, I think some of mine might be answered by you anyway.”

“Well I supposed it all began when I went to the zoo and I met Ra, my familiar…” Sending Ra a fond look, Ra waved his tail lazily causing the werewolf to blink.

  **Ϩ** _of course it does_ **Ϩ** Ra hissed pleased **Ϩ** _I_ _am amazing **Ϩ**_

Harry chortled **Ϩ** _Your modesty truly astounds me Ra **Ϩ**_

Remus gasped “You’re a parselmouth?”

Harry nodded, “How else could I have met Ra?”

Remus seemed to absorb this and gestured for him to continue. Harry slowly wove the tale of how he met Ra, and learnt he was a wizard. How Ra had urged him to check his heritage and in doing so he had found out he was not only loved by his parents but famous, rich and prestigious person. He went on to detail the manipulations he found from Dumbledore and the illegal dealings the man had made. Remus had protested at first but when Harry had produced the inheritance test Remus’ eyes had flashed amber and a low growl had came from his throat. He quickly apologised to Harry, Dumbledore was obviously not the man he had thought he was. Harry continued saying how he had taken on his lordships and then came to the Peverell estate to live while he waited on Gringotts to contact Remus. Harry also gave Remus a copy of his parents' will, the one that had been sealed by Dumbledore. Remus stared at it helplessly.

“Sirius is innocent?”  he whispered brokenly.

“It seems so and Dumbledore knows it. It looks like he wanted me in a home where I would be unaware of magic and abused otherwise he would have made sure this will was read. But he placed me in the exact home that my mother specifically mentions is unsuitable. One could argue he was ignorant of their treatment of me, however the inheritance test implies he knew and did nothing.”

 _“Why?!_ What did you or Sirius ever do to him?”

“Ra and I discussed this and we don’t think it’s personal. We think it’s political.”

Remus stared at Harry the anguish that he was feeling slowly retreated as he analysed the situation more rationally. “That’s…probably true. You are very famous, along with your wealth and lordships that is a lot of political strength. Dumbledore probably wants to control you.”

Harry nodded grimly, “And possibly more. Remember I probably wasn’t supposed to know of magic until my 11th birthday. Dumbledore has 4 more years to add on to his original plan. Not to mention any the ones that are already in place for when I do officially return to the wizarding world.”

Remus was going paler by the second at the dark picture that Harry was painting of the man he had thought the world of. The man who had given him the chance to have a magical education when most werewolves were not allowed it. But the proof was undeniable as he glanced back at the inheritance test which clearly showed that Albus had _bound Harry’s magic._ If that wasn’t dangerous enough to do on an infant he had even perform _dangerous and illegal mind magic._ Remus could feel Moony in the back of his mind stalking like a caged predator, wanting to tear the old man’s head off and feel his blood run through his teeth. How dare he hurt his cub this way?! And to leave him with those animals? Remus’ eyes flashed amber as the wolf battled for control, and a low rumbling growl was released. It was true what Harry was saying; Albus no doubt had more machinations awaiting the boy when he turned eleven and arrived at Hogwarts. If he even went there Remus though darkly. All his instincts screamed at the thought of letting his cub go any where near that old coot. With this new perspective of Albus Dumbledore, Remus wondered had his admittance into Hogwarts also been a manipulation in disguise? He had never heard of any other werewolf being allowed into Hogwarts and one would think with the Wolfsbane now available it would be easier than it had been when he was a student. But no, not one. But on the flipside what did Albus gain from allowing him to attend? A student, a werewolf, that was eternally grateful to him, even prepared to do anything asked of him. Like liaise with werewolf communities during a war. And trust him above anything else, even the law. Like placing his honorary godson in a safe and loving home even though he had technically _kidnapped_ the child. 

Remus glanced up when he felt hand on his clenched fist. He looked up into penetrating green eyes that were _so like Lily’s_.  Harry gave an understanding smile “Don’t worry Moony, it's understandable to feel betrayed. He has so many people fooled.” Nodding Remus sighed then his lips quirked, “You called me Moony” slanting a look at Harry. Harry blinked and seemed to look at something unseen in the distance as he mused aloud, “I did? I…did. It just slipped out…but I remember something. It's not quite tangible but it feels right.” Harry blew out an annoyed breath, “I’m not making much sense am I?”

Remus smiled feeling warm inside, his cub hadn’t forgotten him. “No I get it, I just can’t believe you remember”

Harry looked confused, “Remember?”

“My nickname. Its been years since I heard it to be honest. I thought I never would, being the last Marauder around. Marauders was the name we gave our group in school. God we were such terrors. We were pranksters and troublemakers Harry, reckless and foolish. Looking back now I’m ashamed of some the things we did. Your dad, Sirius, Peter,” Remus’ expression darkened but he continued, “and I all gave each other nicknames. I was Moony, the why is kind of obvious. ”

Harry recalled something from the library which he had been avidly mowing through. “They were animagus” he said softly.

“Yes, when they found out my secret they became animagus to join me on the full moons. Sirius was a grim that we called-”

“Padfoot!” exclaimed Harry beaming, Remus beamed back, “And dad, dad was…a reindeer? No…a stag.”

“Prongs we called him. You seemed to remember quite a bit Harry”

Harry seemed to ponder this, “I think it was the blocks. Now that they've been removed I’m slowly remembering things that I had forgotten due to my eidetic memory. I think if there had never been a block placed I would’ve always remembered everything which is probably why it was blocked” Remus hummed in agreement. 

“Oh yeah," remembering their earlier conversation, Harry asked, "What was Peter?”

Remus sighed, it hurt to think of his dead friend, his traitorous friend, “He was a rat. Wormtail was his nickname.”

There was a beat of heavy silence. Broken when Ra’s large head came over and nudged the werewolf with a loud hiss. Remus jumped then regraded the snake uncertainly.

Harry giggled, “Ra says if you find the rat man he would like to eat him for you. He says the man sounds like a snake-made snack. A rat-flavoured man or vice versa”

Remus chuckled, “That is a delightful offer Ra and I would gladly deliver him to you but I believe he’s already dead unfortunately.” The snake seemed to pout and Harry gave him a commiserating pat. 

“So you think Sirius killed him then?”

Remus sighed as ran an weary hand over his face, “Sirius was always impulsive. He undoubtedly thought you and your parents were dead and raced off to get Peter without even bothering to send word or get cleared as potential suspect.”

Harry nodded it certainly lined up with the evidence but still something niggled at him. “I’m still not positive he is guilty. Did you know that Sirius never got a trial? That technically he is illegally imprisoned at the moment for he was never actually convicted of anything?”

Remus paled and swayed, “What?”

“With all we’ve found it seems highly suspect right? Personally I would not be surprised if Sirius is totally innocent of everything when we finally get him that trial.”

“You said we…”

“I have Abdul and my advisers working to secure a trial for him without alerting the wrong people. Even if he is guilty we can both rest easy knowing the truth.”

Remus nodded jerkily, “Yes, yes that would give me some closure I suppose.”


	9. Albus' Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has a bad day.  
> Remus and Harry bond.

Harry and Remus got down to business now that most of the shocking details were out of the way. Remus happily swore a secrecy oath, he was with Harry for dark or light it didn’t matter. His cub came first. He tried to deny payment, unfortunately Harry pointed he had already signed the employment contract plus it was a good cover if Dumbledore or his band asked him what he was doing. Remus realised this was why Harry and his advisers had approached him like they had for he could legitimately say he was working for a reclusive Lord as a tutor. Having never seen the Lord before signing the contract he wouldn't be able to tell Dumbledore or any other interested party anything more than that. The secrecy oath would cover anything else that they may try to coerce from him. Smirking he agreed that this was a good plan, thinking nostalgically how Sirius would crow at how it would be a great prank on the old bastard. 

Harry and him then worked out a tutoring schedule of both muggle and magical studies. They discussed that with Harry’s developing eidetic memory and with enemies like Voldemort and Dumbledore who were expert Legilimens it would be beneficial to start on Occlumency as well.

Remus was fascinated by the familiar bond that he and Ra shared and thought they should explore that too. When he found out Ra was a wandtail, he became unbelievably excited while Ra preened at the attention, answering questions patiently while Harry rolled his eyes and translated. Harry and Ra mentioned that they were going to go searching for more wandtails, given the serpents magical prowess they believed they were probably still around but in hiding, Remus signed up immediately.

Harry mentioned that he would have to make time in his schedule for his goblin classes which got a wide-eyed look from Remus. He explained Ragnok’s offer and that he had accepted since it sounded like very valuable knowledge. Remus agreed and told Harry he was very special, he could count on one hand the amount wizards and witches who, throughout history, had been graced with the honour of goblin knowledge. Harry felt awed and moved that he had been given such a gift and vowed to treat it with the proper respect.

With all the business dealt with Remus had to say goodbye for he had to pack up his apartment and ensure his bookstore was properly managed in his absence. He should have it all sorted and be back in a few days. Harry was still sad to see him go but knew it would not be for long. In the mean time Remus had given him some books to start reading.

* * *

**Wizengamot Session - September**

Albus had had a busy week. First the ICF conference, then a Wizengamot session, it was most annoying especially during the school year. After opening the session Albus moved to claim his usual seats, he had lots thanks to being Harry’s magical guardian. The Potter seats which also included the Peverell seats since Potter’s were the closest heirs, unfortunately Harry wasn’t the Black Lord yet so he couldn’t claim those. Soon though, Sirius would expire in Azkaban and then those would be under his control. Maybe he might even help that along…No best he keep away from that mess and let it unravel naturally. If anyone looked to closely at the events of the 31st October 1981 then they may realise how… _involved_ he had been. Best let sleeping dogs lie, he chuckled at his pun as he recalled Black's animagus. Oh yes he knew about that for nothing got by him, for he was Albus Dumbledore. 

He reached the Potter seats and went to sit down in them, only to receive a sharp jolt that caused him to startle. He looked around and was glad no one noticed. He glanced down at the seats nonplussed and tried to sit again. Only to receive another jolt this time on his bottom! Angry and incensed but not being able display it or even complain as _technically_ he shouldn't be using the seats. Inwardly fuming Albus moved to the seat of his family, Dumbledore, which although held sway due to his actions and reputation was nowhere near as old and influential as Potter. He hated sitting there, it reminded people that despite being such a great wizard he wasn't from an old and powerful name. He cautiously lowered himself down into the seat and was relieved that he was able to sit there without trouble. Thoughts raced through his mind as he wondered why he could not suddenly use the Potter and Peverell seats anymore.

Harry was safely hidden away at his aunt and uncle’s oblivious to all things magical so there was no way he could have claimed his seats and he was the only Potter. Even then he was too young to claim a lordship if, by some miracle, he did find out about his heritage. That left the only other explanation, that someone had claimed the Peverell Lordship which held sanction over the Potters, being the older family branch. Albus was scrambling at this realisation, he had had heard no whispers of a new lord or someone with Peverell blood but they had the potential to ruin everything. He had not just lost most of his political strength but they could also claim stewardship over the Potter boy. He was going have to find out who this new lord was and sway him over to his side. Plans rushed through his mind as he plotted furiously, he was interrupted as the session was called to order. Pushing these troubling matters aside for later consideration, Albus stood up to open the session as the Chief Warlock. He was just about to start his opening address, when an errant thought drifted through his mind as he hoped the session would have no more surprises like the Peverell matter.

Unfortunately for Albus, this would not be the case.

He had barely begun his address when he was disturbed by a noise. Albus stopped his speech frowning, wondering what it was. He almost dismissed it but he noticed everyone else was looking around the chamber trying to identify whatever had made the sound. A beat passed and it hadn’t begun again. He went to start his address again only for the sound to start up again only this time louder and closer. After several moments it got louder again but more distinguishable and by that time everyone could hear it for what it was; music. Beautiful and soul-rendering music that seemed to be made from magic itself. The music seemed to be both joyous and yet conveying a nostalgic tone. It swelled and danced around the Wizengamot chamber then finally reached a grandiose climax. A warm ray of glittering sunlight shone down from the ceiling highlighting a chair near the top altar that the members couldn’t remember if it had been there before or if they just hadn’t noticed it. The chair was different to the other family chairs with gold highlights and throne-like decal. It was the crest on the back of the chair that had everyone gasping. It was of a roaring dragon clutching an emerald in its claws. The crest of the Emrys Family. A musical voice drifted through everyone’s minds, a voice that was neither male nor female.

_Let it be known that Magic’s most blessed line that of Emrys is with us once more. May the age of magic be blessed and renewed once again. So mote it be._

Albus Dumbledore felt fury rise within him as he glared at the seat that was high above his while trying hard to mask it underneath an appropriate expression of surprise and interest. Not only was there a new Lord Peverell but also the imperial line of Emrys had been re-activated. Two new players on the board and he knew squat about them and their agenda. And both had the potential to severely mess up his well-laid plans and disrupt his current place in the wizarding world.

Today was not a good day at all.

* * *

 

Remus, Harry and Ra were enjoying the tranquillity of Peverell Castle. It gave them the time to learn about each other and become a real family, something both members craved. Remus took his appointment as Harry’s tutor seriously and began to school him in both muggle and magical areas of study. With his eidetic memory now unblocked and the Dursleys no longer around to scold him for getting good grades Harry was flourishing and loving every scrap of schooling he got.

Remus himself was in heaven, he was with his cub and protecting him, teaching him the things he would need to know. Moony was rolling around inside of him in happiness. The castle itself was amazing. He was able to research anything for the Peverells had never discriminated on Dark or Light magic. From his reading on their history it seemed the Peverells usually didn’t lean either way, because they loved to experiment in many types of magic. Both him and Harry were starting to get used to life at the castle. They had gone through a few full moons with the elves shutting the castle down so Moony could not get inside to Harry. The expansive forest and grounds added with the Wolfsbane had made them the easiest full moons he had had in a long time. The wolf, although a beast, did understand concepts like death and betrayal. Moony mourned his stag friend and yearned to hunt down his former-rat-friend. Not even pack status would save Wormtail, cubs always come first. Although his wolf’s soul mourned for his pack, he reassured Moony that Padfoot would be back soon which alleviated the wolf.

Ra often joined the wolf on the full moons. Moony had been wary of the serpent, for he knew he could never take down the reptile should it choose to fight him. It took some reassurance from Ra and some playful wrestles to show he was not interested in the wolf. Unfortunately Harry moped for he was alone on those nights. This sparked a conversation about animagus. Harry had been wanting to learn to be one ever since he had remembered his family’s forms. Learning the reasoning behind the changes made him want to learn even more. Remus had fallen over when he proudly stated what animals he was. Animals as in plural. 


	10. Plotting and Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Remus struggle to find a way to release Sirius without being too obvious  
> Harry's Goblin tutor hands them the inspiration they need.

/mind-speak/

**Ϩ** _Parseltongue_ **Ϩ**

"Speech"

**Ϩ** **Ϩ** **Ϩ** **Ϩ** **Ϩ**

_Previously_

_This sparked a conversation about animagus. Harry had been wanting to learn to be one ever since he had remembered his family’s forms. Learning the reasoning behind the changes made him want to learn even more. Remus had fallen over when he proudly stated what animals he was. Animals as in plural._

* * *

“Harry, I hate to tell you this but its only really powerful wizards that can achieve multiple animagus forms. Even then most people think it’s a myth. It’s said that Merlin had several, even a magical one, a dragon apparently. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

Harry knew Remus was trying to let him down gently. Most children probably thought they could be anything when they read about animagus. But this was different he _knew_.

“That’s interesting to know Remus but I’m not saying that as a childish dream. I’m saying that because I know I have multiple animagus.”

Remus frowned, “Have you accidentally stumbled upon your form when you are doing your meditating for Occlumency? That can happen.”

“No I found out through Ra and I’s bond.”

Remus stared at him and blinked. Then he sighed, “Every time I think I have your bond figured out you drop a bomb like this Harry. So did Ra…tell you?”

Harry shook his head and scooted over to where Remus was sitting and pulled his shirt up to display the familiar mark on his upper shoulder. The mark had changed a little since he had received it, becoming increasingly more colourful and vibrant. The snake representing Ra seemed almost alive at times. Ra told him the more they developed their bond the more the mark would fill out. Achieving his animagus was also a significant step.

Remus held up Harry’s shirt and pulled in a sharp intake of air at what he saw. The snake on the left was obviously Ra with the mesmerising shades of greens and shimmering scales. It seemed so alive he could had sworn he saw the mark wink at him with its mischievous bright yellow eyes. The other side held a snake but it looked dull in comparison, like someone had yet to finish colouring in the picture. Overlapping the entwined snakes was a bird whose wings were laced with flames and a wolf in mid-howl. It was a beautiful mark and Remus had the feeling it would only get better. He knew what he was looking at though, this was Ra and Hadrian’s bond. He had been reading enough about familiar bonds that he knew that this showed the essence of each other basically. It was clear that Harry and Ra had a powerful bond. He had known his cub was powerful but it was another to see it so plainly laid out.  Harry grasped his hand as he turned around smiling, “See, multiple forms!”

Remus nodded still a little shocked, “Amazing cub. And you have magical ones too. That’s unbelievable!”

Harry nodded but looked up at his adopted uncle shyly, “I’m a wolf too”

Remus laughed as he tugged him in for a hug, “I noticed. Now you are well and truly my cub. Sirius is going to be so jealous.” Saying his name made Remus feel sad.

“Don’t worry Moony. _Soon_. We’re getting him out as fast as we can.” Harry reassured him, his voice muffled by his chest.

“I know. I know. I just can’t help but worry about him.”

“Me too Moony. Me too.”

* * *

 

Mr Stevenson had dropped in several times to tell them how the situation with Sirius was going. At first it hadn’t been moving at all. The Ministry didn’t like digging up what they classified as 'old news'. And the hint that there may have been a mistake meant there was even more reason to not look into the case. Mr Stevenson had come calling to ask Harry if it was alright if he used his title of Lord Peverell. They had hoped that the hint of injustice whispered to the right people might get the ball rolling but unfortunately the Ministry was just too corrupt and eager to stay blind to it so it had stopped any movement that these people attempted to make. Mr Stevenson told Harry the next best thing would to cut through the barriers the Ministry had put in front of them with his power and prestige in the form of his title.  A Lord would definitely be able to call into question the imprisonment of a fellow Lord especially as Lord Black had had no trial.

“The choice is up to you Mr Potter-Black, this is probably the most efficient way to ensuring your godfather’s freedom but I know you wanted to keep a low profile which is why we tried the more discrete path however it is not proving very effective. If we use this method, even though we will have to announce Lord Peverell’s presence, it will give us power that I could use to get Lord Black out in a month or so.”

Remus and Harry were silent as they each pondered Mr Stevenson’s words. Remus wanted to get Siri out as quickly as possible, ever since discovering he was innocent he felt terrible at the thought of him languishing in prison. However, he knew that this was a big move for Harry and there was a very real reason why they hadn’t taken this route in the beginning. Harry was trying to keep off Albus’ radar. Announcing the existence of a Lord Peverell and using his power to release Siri may raise some suspicions from Albus. It could certainly send the old coot flying back to check on Harry which wasn’t a problem but it would mean he would discover that Harry wasn't at the Dursleys thus not in his control which would mean more the old coot would be even more focused on Harry when he did appear so so both he and Harry thought the longer they could fool him at his own game the better. Remus wondered what Harry would decide as he watched on as Ra and him hissed at each other.

On the other side of the room Harry was torn, he wanted to charge in and save Sirius, save Padfoot. But he knew he couldn’t act rashly, the appearance of Lord Peverell would cause ripples throughout the political and social circles of the wizarding world. If Lord Peverell appeared _only_ to release Lord Black it would immediately raise the old coot’s suspicions.

_**Ϩ** Ra what can we do? I feel like we are stuck **Ϩ**_

The serpent, who was currently the size of a lion or a small horse, rose to rest its large head on the armrest of the chair while letting Harry scratch him **Ϩ** _It is a conundrum it is true. Don’t forget your cunning Master, you want something yes but don’t let you enemies know that this is your true aim **Ϩ**_

Harry nodded slowly understanding **Ϩ** _I sssssseeeee. I want Sirius free but to walk in and demand only that would alert my enemies of my relationship with Sirius so…what your saying is I have to make freeing Sirius a by product almost? Like it was an accident or only part of my truer aim… **Ϩ**_

Ra nodded looking proud **Ϩ** _Yes you understand snakeling. **Ϩ**_

Harry smiled, as he started pondering what they could do to make Sirius’ freeing look like an accident. He noticed Remus’ questioning look and told him the idea. Remus nodded as he agreed seeing the wisdom in the plan, he was also puzzled in how to make it look accidental discovery rather than a deliberate crusade for justice. 

Both he and Remus went to bed that night musing the problem over yet not seeing a solution in sight. Harry conveyed the plan to Mr Stevenson who agreed the idea had merit so he would search for a legitimate reason to explain how Lord Peverell may ‘stumble’ across Black’s current predicament and he would owl him any suggestions he may come up with.

This frustrated atmosphere continued to linger in the Castle as both Harry and Remus poured over law books for inspiration. It was a tedious search for they had no idea _what_ they were looking for other than they would know it when they saw it thus it meant reading through the lengthy and flowery law passages. Both Remus and Harry found a new level of disgust for the British wizarding community and the Ministry while researching as some of the old laws were technically still in effect and had _never_ been updated or amended despite them being centuries old thus they were quite offensive and prejudice.  Remus pointed out to Harry that for the age when they had been written they probably weren’t. Harry understood that things had probably been different in the time that these bigoted laws had been written but to let them stagnate to the point where the law was so obviously skewed in certain people’s favour was disgusting. No wonder Britain had had two Dark Lords in a century. They had made it a breeding ground for bigotry, racism and prejudice, making it practically ripe for the picking. So many things would need to be changed Harry thought. Or maybe it would be better to completely destroy it and rebuild it a new? That’s what forest fires were for.

Harry remembered the sad tale of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Is this what he saw? Had he too been as disgusted by the blatant bias of the wizarding world and resolved to change that? Harry sighed as he wondered where they would be if Tom had succeeded with his original goals. Would they be working towards a brighter future, filled with innovation, tolerance and peace? One could only wonder at the possibilities. Unfortunately that dream had been killed and the blame could be placed on one annoying wizard, Harry sneered as he thought of Dumbledork. Yes, the old wizard had set them all back several decades and driven a powerful and progressive leader dark rather work with him.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until Harry’s Goblin tutor came that the a spark of inspiration was found. Harry had been learning the ways of the Goblins for the past several months now. His gobbledegook was good enough for day to day conversation but he would have to work on it to be able speak about difficult topics such as finance, war, and politics. His instructor, ScarBlade, was a gruff goblin that encapsulated the warrior element of the Goblins' race with his scarred face and a military-like countenance to him. Harry thought he might experience some resistance for he didn’t know what other Goblins opinions were on him being taught their skills. ScarBlade had informed him that if the King had deemed him worthy then he was and it was not up to him to question his king. That, however, did not stop the stern goblin from putting Harry through a strict regimen. Harry was both exhilarated and determined to do his best. It hadn’t been said but implied that although Ragnok found him worthy ScarBlade had yet to. And Harry wanted to be worthy. The Goblins had aided him in a time of need and had also granted him a high honour as well so he definitely wanted to not only complete the training they provided but exceed at it.

* * *

 

During one of their rare breaks ScarBlade asked what was causing him to be so distracted. Harry felt a little ashamed that he had been noticed not concentrating fully on the lesson and annoyed at himself for letting errant worries in. More meditating might be needed he thought. He confessed his problem to ScarBlade but apologised for it was no excuse for his lack of attention.

ScarBlade didn’t seem too annoyed merely nodded as he accepted the apology. He seemed to turn over Harry’s dilemma in his mind.

“An interesting problem young warrior. It needs delicacy and finesse to approach something like this.”

Harry hummed in agreement, “Do you have any advice? I find myself at wit’s ends”

Rubbing a knarled hand over his jaw in a thoughtful motion, ScarBlde smiled, “I do. You must stop thinking so human. Think like a goblin,” ScarBlade paused and flicked a glance over at Ra, “Like a snake.” Causing the giant serpent to hiss in pleasure and agreement.

“I did that’s how I got to this point but where do I go from here?”

“Very well. You are Lord Peverell but what makes a lord hm?”

Feeling like this was a test, Harry hesitantly answered, “Um well power and prestige?”

“In part. What gives a Lord that power and prestige?”

Harry paused, as he turned it over. “Society does, magic does as well and…” Harry smirked in realisation for it should have been obvious given his company, “money.”  

The scarred face of the Goblin’s cracked a fierce grin “Precisely. So what would a new Lord be worried about the most?”

Harry was smiling as he saw where this was headed, “His reputation which is why many throw balls and the such, and also his current assets”

“I think you have a plan now don’t you young warrior?”

Harry grinned back fiercely, “I do. I just hope I have some business ventures with the Blacks”

The Goblin laughed “That shouldn’t be a problem.”


	11. Pull a Marauder on Wizengamot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sets the wheels in motion to get Sirius free

Wizengamot Session – December

Ever since the last session of Wizengamot in September, Albus had been using what ever influence he had to find if there was a new lord Peverell as he suspected and also anything that could lead to tracking down the new Imperial Lord Emrys. He had whispered to his own supporters the need to ensure that this new lord and power was shown the rightness of the Light which immediately moved them onto searching for the Imperial Lord. The search for the Lord Peverell however was one he had to do on the sly as he didn’t want anyone questioning his motives for finding the new lord too deeply thus he only involved his most trusted lieutenants in the search. Bribes and favours were used or promised but by the time December rolled around and the new session of Wizengamot was scheduled to start, he was no closer to discovering if there even was a new lord bearing the Peverell name.

With this lack of evidence Albus had to wonder if maybe the reason why the seats had refused him was due to magic as Harry would now be seven years old, the year when he technically should be informed of his parents wills and his heritage. In those wills a proxy was named for Harry until he came of age. Albus had buried those wills of course so he could take on that power. But now it had him wondering if the chamber possibly knew that he was not the chosen proxy by either Harry or his parents and thus as soon as it was able it had refused him. It was a frustrating idea for it meant he was unable to take advantage of the seats unless he was directly appointed proxy by the Potter boy. He had spent many nights musing on how to manipulate the boy into doing this, debating between using the influence he was sure he would wield over the boy later on or simply using more potions and spells. The latter meant he could get the seats back straight away, he would simply need to drop by the Dursleys and obliviate the boy after. However he was hesitant to use this option for if his suspicions were correct about magic, then it obviously was reading the intent behind the appointment so any that were compelled would not be accepted. It was so damn frustrating. If this was the case though it did mean that there might not be a Lord Peverell at all but he hadn’t ruled it out. That both relieved and annoyed Albus. He didn’t know which he preferred, both had their problems.

So with no progress made on his manipulations Albus made his way to the Wizengamot session with trepidation. There were a lot more lords present this session rather than proxies. Everyone had obviously heard about the last session and had wanted to be here in case Lord Emrys made an appearance. Albus hoped nothing happened to be honest. That one session had thrown years of planning through a loop. He didn’t need another one. He made small talk with several of his supporters while waiting for the session to open. He subtly prodded them regarding their findings on the Lord Emrys but, again, nothing had turned up.

The chamber doors suddenly flew open and slowly everyone assumed their seats. Albus sent a dark look towards the Potter and Peverell seats but this time didn’t dare approach them. He still vividly remembered the jolt to the bottom he got last time. He glanced around and noticed that several people were looking expectantly, even reverently, towards the Emrys seat which was positioned on the altar above. Albus felt resentment rise within him as he had trouble holding back a glare at the throne-like seat. It was too bad wands were confiscated before the session started, he so badly wanted to blow that seat into a million bits for that was _his_ place. He was the greatest wizard ever. He was Albus Dumbledore, Dark Lord Vanquisher and Leader of the Light. He had to clamp down on the anger that was rising within him, for he couldn’t let some petty display ruin his image of the kindly grandfather. Soon though he promised himself. He would vanquish poor Tom and his pathetic followers and once again be lorded for the great wizard that he was. This time he would not just settle for titles and positions, he would take the world. Well really if it worked out the way he planned they would practically give him it.  He chuckled darkly as he made his way over to open the session.

* * *

 

Albus opened the session and again hoping this one would be uneventful one, full of boring laws. Fate or perhaps more precisely karma was not on Albus’ side for when he asked if any one had any items of importance to add to the docket a man stepped up from the galley and headed towards the pedestal.

He had a tall, lean build with dark hair that swept down to his shoulders and framed a handsome face that showed a mix pureblood heritage. Most notable though were the piercing blue-green eyes that seemed to almost glow in the chamber.  

“I wish to claim my seats on this noble body. I am Lord Caleb Ignatius Peverell of the Ancient and Nobel House of Peverell.”

Shock quickly turned to anger as his worst fears took real form. Inwardly fuming but unable to do anything about it Albus spoke the next lines with difficulty, only years of acting helped him through. “Do you, Lord Peverell, swear to uphold justice and truth whilst in these chambers?”

“I do”

“Then may the chamber welcome you if your claim is real. So mote it be”

Albus fervently wished the chambers magic would reject his claim but unfortunately the bright light of magic shone showing the claim had been acknowledged. There was a polite clap as Lord Peverell strode confidently to his seats. There was a murmur of interest and amazement that went around the chamber. Some were obviously curious about the new lord others were probably were probably in awe that Peverell, an old and powerful name, had not yet died out. Oh how Albus wished that had been so.

* * *

 

Harry watched the man that had tried and nearly succeeded in ruining his life run the session. He had had a hard time not smirking at the man while swearing himself in. He had noticed the shock and outrage that had briefly crossed the man’s face before being quickly hidden. Harry had to admit the man was good.  If he hadn’t been looking for it, expecting it, he could’ve easily mistaken the flashes for mere shock at seeing a new supposedly extinct line coming out. He was content at the moment to observe his enemy and calm himself down. He wished Remus could have come but unfortunately it was not a possibility.

He recalled spotting Dumbledore outside the chamber and all that careful planning they had been doing had almost been lost. Harry had gone almost blind in his fury at finally seeing the man who had dared tried to control his life. If Ra hadn’t been there to soothe him, he was sure he would’ve tackled the man to the ground and beat him bloody then have Ra eat him.

Another time he thought grimly.

He had also been so nervous entering the chamber. Despite the goblins assuring him that his identity and their glamours were fool proof he was still a bit uncertain he would be sworn in. It seemed the chamber didn’t care what he looked like as long as his blood was the right one. With that part over he was now waiting for his cue and he was feeling the nerves return once again. He couldn’t mess up. Padfoot’s life depended on it.

With his natural occulmency and eidetic now fully unblocked and recovered he could now remember almost everything he’d been through. He remembered his parents, his time with his godfather and Remus. It did mean he remembered Voldy’s visit with Peter snivelling in the background but the good outweighed the bad. He also remembered Dumbledore and his sycophants kidnapping him from his godfather. Recovering that memory had caused him to destroy quite a few of the dummies in the training room.

Today was the day he would carefully start dismantling the old coot’s plan. And soon his reputation.

/Master are you okay? Your emotions are fluctuating wildly/

/I’m fine Ra. Just a bit nervous. I don’t want to mess up/

Invisible coils tightened around his neck like a hug /You’ll be great Master. The old coot is already thrown off his rhythm. Plus ill be right here/

/Thank you./ Harry thought with genuine gratitude /you already saved my bacon today/

/it was understandable. Truth be told I wanted to let you go and hit him as I, too, wanted to bite and crush that old coot soooooooo much. But there were too many witnesses. Not very sneaky/

Harry sighed /yeah/

Ra grumbled /maybe next time we see him? When he is alone…/ he added hopefully.

Harry contained a snort of laughter /no promises/

Ra let out a mix of sulky unintelligible hisses

Harry struggled to refrain from smiling /but I know when we finally succeed with our plan you can go to town on him/

/excccceeeellllent/

* * *

 

Albus was glad the session was drawing to a close. Other than the Lord Peverell there hadn’t been any upsets and the new lord had remained quiet which wasn’t strange many new to their lordships took time to observe before stepping in.

“That seems to be all on the session's docket. Does anyone have anything they would like to raise before this august body?”

It was a standard question that usually didn’t get any answers for most people were eager to leave. If they had anything to raise they usually waitied until next session to add it to the docket so that they could raise the proper support and awareness for it.

“I have an issue that I would like to discuss with this august body. It pertains to both my business and that of another Lord’s”

Dumbledore was scrambling. Surely he was not going to bring up the Potter boy? Stalling he spoke, “And what business of yours, Lord Peverell, would interest this august body?”

Lord Peverell merely arched a brow at him. “Allow me to present my findings and you will understand Chief Warlock.”

They both exchanged stares until they interrupted by a cough from Madam Marchbanks, “Really Chief Warlock, allow him to present his case. This esteemed body will easily deem whether it is a matter to pursue or not.”

Not liking being called out, Albus reluctantly nodded to Lord Peverell, “Very well Lord Peverell, you have the floor.”

“Why thank you Chief Warlock,” he said as the he descended to podium.

Standing down in front of everyone, Harry felt the sweat gather on his back. Then he felt Ra tighten and instantly felt calm again.

“Lords and Ladies. As you know I am new to my Lordship, I only discovered my heritage upon my return to Britain a couple months ago. As any smart person does I ordered an audit of the Peverell estates and finances for it had been…some time since they had been active.”

There had been some nods of understanding and agreement at the mention of an audit. A small chuckle ran through the crowd at the casual mention of the length of time since the last Lord Peverell for it had been centuries. Albus’ thought’s were running wild. What had the young lord found? Did he discover his manipulations to the Potters accounts?

“My audits came back and I was pleased with the results. Many of you may have already been contacted by me due to shared interests.”

This resulted in several Lords from prominent families nodding and a few smirking at their luck at already being in business with the Peverells.

“I, however, came across a significant portion of my interests invested with another family. I also attempted to contact the Lord but was told he was not available. I asked the Goblins why he was not available and they said he was residing indefinitely in Azkaban.”

Albus’s stomach dropped as he realised where this was going. He had no way of stopping this. People were talking and objecting at this. Some seemed to realise who it was and were shaking their head. Lord Peverell let out pulse of power which caused everyone’s heads to turn to him and quieten down.

“I believe I still have the floor. As I was saying I was told he was residing indefinitely in Azkaban. I was confused, understandably, for if this Lord was in Azkaban then how can he still be a Lord? For it is a well-known fact that any lord or heir convicted of a crime and sent to Azkaban cannot inherit. The Goblins told me that the Lord in question had not been convicted thus he was for all intents and purposes still a Lord. I was shocked and outraged but also confused. So I did my research and low and behold what did I discover but that the Lord in question never had a trial, never was questioned, never interrogated. He was for all intents, and purposes thrown in Azakban for no reason as he was never convicted for anything."

“Therefore in the light of this injustice I uncovered, I move to give my business partner, a fellow Lord, the trial that was denied him by right 6 years ago. If he is guilty may magic have mercy on him and may pay for his sins, but it will mean justice is done. If he is innocent…”

Madam Bones swallowed almost dreading the response as she asked, “ Lord Peverell who is this Lord that such injustice had been done upon?”

Harry glanced around as he answered, “Lord Sirius Orion Black”

Yells and objections raised the roof. Dumbledore wanted to strangle the Lord Peverell. Another pulse of magic was let of and the Lord Peverell was standing there with his eyes glowing ominously.

Young secretary Fudge protested despite the tense atmosphere, “Black is guilty and should stay in Azakaban”

“Oh really and how per say do you know he is guilty? He never had a trial, his wand was snapped before tests were done, the muggles were obliviated before questioned. So how do you know he is guilty? There is no evidence as shown here.” Peverell banished a report to every one. “I understand it was war time and temporarily holding a suspect is allowed. But the maximum is ten days. The ministry has been holding Lord Black _illegally_ I might add for six years.”  

Minister Bagnold had been getting paler and paler with every sentence from Peverell’s mouth. She had yet to say anything probably because she knew her career was going up in flames.

Fudge didn’t seem to get the hint “Black confessed! He is guilty!”

Peverell nodded. “No he didn’t. What did he say?”

“He said he killed them. Lily and James Potter”

“That’s not a confession. For we know that the terrorist, the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, was responsible for those deaths.”

“He was the Potter’s Secret keeper. He was responsible!”

Peverell sent an arched look to the idiotic man “And you have Black's veritaserum based confession that this was the case? Because I know that isn’t so. So where did you get that information?

“Everyone knows!”

“But what _evidence_ backs that claim? Do you have a signed statement from Lily and James Potter? An untampered memory they left behind?”

Silence rained as everyone realised that there was no proof. The whole case had been torn apart in minutes.

“As everyone can no doubt see this investigation is full of holes. I ask that a trial for Lord Sirius Orion Black be conducted as soon as possible to clean up any misunderstandings. It is terrible that a fellow Lord, a peer of our realm, was denied a basic right; guilty or innocent.”

Albus felt like nothing was going his way however there was no way out. “All in favour of a trial for Lord Sirius Black.” The majority was overwhelming. Albus sighed he would just have to make sure he got on Sirius’ good side. The boy would listen, he owed him anyway.

Madam Marchbanks also stood, “There has been enough delay over this injustice. I move to place the trial in a week from today.”

Madam Bones stood as she addressed Lord Peverell, “I will ensure Lord Black is transferred safely from Azkaban and will start an investigation into this injustice.”

Albus finally closed the session this time no one raised an issue. Every one was far to rattled.


	12. Azkaban and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius ponders that fateful night and is moved from Azkaban  
> Albus worries what might be revealed during the trial

**Azkaban**

Sirius Black was slumped on the floor currently in his other form of a large black dog in a dank cell at the very top of triangular structure that was the notorious wizarding prison, Azkaban. In this form he could think a little more positively without the thoughts being snatched away by the Dementors. Initially he had been filled with thoughts of revenge on Peter but with the many years of being alone with his darkest and worst thoughts it had made him realise that revenge was pointless, especially with the price being so high. Plus the more he pondered that fateful night in October, the more his own actions didn’t make sense. And with this being one of his worst memories he pondered it quite a lot thanks (or rather no thanks) to the Dementors. The grief, the despair was like spread thick on the memories like a blanket, he had been crying freely and unashamedly. He remembered the broken, shattered feeling as he saw James’ still body and then Lily’s too. Both of them in defensive positions, Lily not even with a wand but it was obvious they had gone out fighting.

He hadn’t wanted to look at the crib, to look upon the still face of his godson. He would’ve kept crying hysterically over his friends until he heard a familiar sound.

“Pa’foo”

It was soft and broken by sobs as well. It’s true what they say hope is really the last thing killed for it burst through his chest as if someone had stabbed him. Cautiously as if afraid to shatter this new found feeling he walked to the crib and moved the blanket. That small ray burst into a full blown sun as he stared down at his godson who was blessedly alive and relatively unharmed. It had taken another round of gross sobbing for them both to calm down and for Sirius to reassure himself that Harry was real. He quickly grabbed the go back that Lily had packed and moved towards his bike. His emotions were still far from settled but he had a purpose now. He had been so resolute about getting Harry somewhere safe. So determined to carry out James and Lily’s last wish. He remembered the underlying terror that he was going to fail them, that he wouldn’t be good enough, he had already inadvertently caused their deaths what if he failed his godson too? He had pushed it all aside with one thought;

Harry needs me.   
James and Lily chose me.

So why…why oh why…why had he felt suddenly compelled to give Harry to Hagrid? He had felt the overwhelming need to get Harry away and somewhere safe. Which was a good plan but why he hadn’t followed Hagrid or insisted to go with the man. No he had suddenly needed now more than ever to go after Peter.

Sirius knew he was impulsive. He knew he didn’t make the best decisions.

Exhibit A: Daring old Snivellus to go down the Whomping Willow. He should never have blabbed about Remus’ secret especially to Snape who damn well was looking for a way to expel them (and had probably half-knew it already since the git was smart). As for daring the moron well he never thought the idiot would actually go. He was a Slytherin for gods sake. Self-preservation first, blackmail material second was their motto. Snape thought he had tried to kill him. Sirius had rolled his eyes at that dramatic bullshit. If someone dared you to jump off a cliff and you did, was that murder? No. Snape made his own damn choice to walk down to the shack after a person _he even didn’t like_ suggested it.

Sirius had long realised that Snape never owned up to his own faults and would try tooth and nail to place the blame on someone else. Like Lily breaking off their friendship. It wasn’t Snape’s fault of course. It definitely wasn’t his Perfect Lily’s fault so it must be Potter’s fault. Or in Snape’s eyes it was. As an extrovert who enjoyed people in all their forms Sirius had known that Snape wouldn’t hold on to Lily if he didn’t change. He was the type of person who resented it if a person had friends other than him or spent time with other people.  Unless he woke up and smelt reality that people don’t belong only to you, Sirius knew that Lily would eventually feel constrained by Snape’s possessive and jealous relationship. It had happened of course but later than Sirius had predicted. Lily had put up with a lot of shit from the boy until she finally hit her threshold of course the break off wasn’t blamed on Lily or himself but James and Sirius.

Sirius sighed, ah the troubles of youth. Nope the only thing he regretted was impulsively blabbing Moony’s secret. He had broken the Marauder code and even worse had put Remus’ life in danger. For if Moony had bitten or killed Snape he probably would’ve been executed. It was that realisation that had rocked Sirius through to his very core. That with a few careless words to a schoolyard nemesis he could’ve ended the life of his friend. The vicious weeks of glares then the months of silence from Moony only seemed to drive it in further. It made him re-evaluate himself harshly and realise that he needed to curb his impulsive tendencies. He had given up studying occlumency when he had left home (good riddance) but he picked it back up with a vengeance in order to have a better hold on his emotions to ensure that something like this never happened again.

Which is why he was so confused. What possessed him to pursue Peter so recklessly? He should’ve gone to Amelia first and turned in his evidence and statement. As first on scene at a murder that was procedure and also to ensure that he was in the clear as he had been playing decoy. No reason to let that rumour continue with the secret dead now. That was _procedure_ and he knew this as an Auror so why had he run off half-cocked with no back-up after Peter? Why had he felt so consumed to confront him?

He had again pondered this but when months had slowly turned to years and there had been no sign of a trial or a visit even from someone in the Order. Not even the old man. Sirius slowly began to put the pieces together. Someone wanted him here. Someone had compelled him to leave Harry. That was the only explanation for his sudden change of mind. He had suspicions and it made him cold inside at the thought for if they were true, he probably was going to be here a while.  

* * *

 

Amelia Bones shuddered in her cloak as she made her way on the rocky and unforgiving journey to Azkaban. Unfortunately one could only portkey to a certain point, the rest had to be made by boat due to the vast amount of wards the island had. Accompanied by two of her most trusted Aurors they slowly rowed under the vast canopy of Dementors who were held at bay by the Patroni light. Amelia eyed the creatures with mistrust and wariness, she would never understand why the Ministry used such creatures. They had shown in the last war that they were not to be trusted, on top of that it made prisoners beyond hope of repair or rehabilitation. Many didn’t last a year with the foul beast feeding on them. To be honest although she wanted Black to get justice and have his trial, she didn’t know how much good it will do if he was already out of his mind thanks to these things.

Not soon enough they boarded the pier and were thoroughly searched and wands checked. The order for the removal of Black was looked at sceptically but passed back with a grunt. They were led up a winding staircase to the top most floor that had barely any cover from the wind. Amelia moved to corner cell where a skeletal man with a wiry black and grey beard and hair sat staring at the moon through a minuscule window. He was a far cry from the handsome heartbreaker auror that she recalled. The old Sirius Black had had men and women swooning left and right with his bad boy dress-code and devil-may-care looks.  His affable and charming personality had scooped him even more friends and suitors. This man though was a broken one. Like someone had shattered a vase and tried to glue it back together. It would never be the same and some pieces were missing. His eyes met hers and she saw a fire burning in them. If he is innocent she thought suddenly someone was in a lot of trouble.

“Amelia to what do I owe the honour?”

“Actually it's to whom”

“Beg your pardon?”

“Your business partner, Lord Peverell, was most displeased he couldn’t contact you, Lord Black. He discovered your predicament and has organised a trial for you”

“…my business partner?”

“Yes”

“Huh…must be a sizeable investment indeed. Glad they are finally getting off their arses about my trial though.”

“Indeed. Lord Peverell was quite outraged on your behalf.”        

“Sounds like an alright bloke. Better than most of my so-called allies and friends at least. Not even a fucking visit to ask if it was true.” His eyes hardened to stones and his expression was cold.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she asked, “Is it true?”

Sirius glanced up her and mischief entered his eyes making him look like the old Siirus she used to know for a brief moment. “Now that would be telling Ammy.” He smirked sending her a wink, “Come for my trial and you’ll find out.”

She gave him an aggrieved sigh. “Alright. Are you coming? Or do want to stay in this god forsaken place?”

Sirius couldn't move fast enough to vacate his cell. He didn’t protest when the magic suppressor cuffs were placed on his hands. He sat in the boat and was quiet for the journey not really paying attention to the glances thrown his way. He seemed focused on the horizon and something beyond that.

* * *

 

Albus was very worried about the coming trial. It had the potential to blow everything he had been working for these past 6 years in to teeny tiny bits. If the wrong question was asked to Black while he was under Veritaserum then he could look very bad indeed or certainly be cast in a not too good light depending on the question.

What people didn’t know was October 31st 1981 was the culmination of one of his greatest manipulations ever. He hadn’t wanted to admit it but the war had picked up surprisingly quickly. And poor mad Tom had gotten aggressive and unpredictable. It hadn’t meant to be that way. It was supposed to be a bit of a battle, Tom would declare himself a Dark Lord then Albus would defeat the poor fractured soul that was Tom. Accolades all around again for him.

Unfortunately Tom slipped the leash. He was too powerful. He was out of control. He was, dammit, _winning._ That wasn’t in the plan. His own self-made dark lord wasn’t supposed to _beat_ him. Then brilliance hit him as it so often did. Sybil Trelawney gave a prophecy to him during a job interview. Divination was never something he subscribed to but he realised it would be a way to reel Tom in. He obliviated Trelawney and scheduled the interview again in his brother’s shady pub. He changed the prophecy slightly for it needed to catch Tom’s attention, it needed to make him worried. The original was interesting but not exactly fear inducing. It went perfect, with young Snape rushing off to tell Tom what he had heard. As if he, the great Albus Dumbledore, wouldn’t sweep the room for Death Eaters. Unless he needed one of course.

It had helped that the Potters had trusted him implicitly. James had grown up hearing stories about his deeds and Lily was a muggleborn and thus believed what was written about him. They had taken it at face value when he suggested moving from Potter Manor, hardly questioning it. Now Remus and Sirius had been harder to convince. Remus was an intellect so he constantly questioned things but one 'disappointed grandfather look' **TM** from him and he desisted. Sirius was harder as he had grown up in a family that didn’t like him, so he constantly questioned him. Despite leaving the family, 15 years of teachings was hard to let go of. In the end Albus let the Potters argue on his behalf. Blind devotion was so good, they didn’t need reason just your say so.

Changing the Secret Keeper was also his idea that he ‘suggested’ with some help to Sirius. Oh he knew all about Pettigrew’s true alliances but sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. It hadn’t gone totally as he had planned for who knew the boy would live? But in hindsight it was almost better this way. The boy would be his devoted little weapon willing to die for the light when Tom came back.

But still one wrong question about this night and it could all unravel though.

He had been pulling strings and favours to see if he could get the list of Veritaserum questions for the trial. Unfortunately he was being expertly blocked out, and he had also been asked to sit out as Chief Warlock due to bias so he couldn’t pull rank either. He had also tried to visit Sirius but that had been swiftly shut down and he had been abruptly escorted out.

The trial date was closing in but things were not looking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might notice the Snape bashing. i was in two minds about redeeming snape or not. i do like fanfics where he gets a second chance or realises what a dick he is being to harry but at the same time he is hard to like especially given the canon. i struggle to. anywho just wanted to let you know snapey is not getting a second chance. dw im going to be playin him pretty close to canon so normal vindictive grudgey snape that we all know and...love? cough. he might be more evil as the story goes on we'll see. by the by i will be editing the will in the prior chapter and taking out snapes portion to suit this adaption. Lily just might add in something small.


	13. Freeing Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' trial is finally underway

**Wizengamot- The Trial of Sirius Black**

Harry had thought he had been nervous last week when he had announced himself to Wizengamot, but here he was standing in his private lord chamber hyperventilating.

Ra sent soothing vibes down their link /Calm down Master./

Harry felt less frantic now and his breathing slowly began to even out.

/Are you okay now?/

Feeling a little less nervous and more balanced Harry smiled at his familiar,/Better yeah, thanks for that/

/You will be fine Master. You have practised so much with the fluffy wolfy/

Harry huffed a laugh, /Are you going to insist on calling Remus that?/

/It is true though, so yes/

After the first full moon with Ra Harry had fallen into hysterics when the snake had commented on how adorably fluffy the wolf was. It was certainly an individual trait for he had never encountered another wolf or animal that was _so_ fluffy. Ra had wondered if it might’ve just been that full moon so Harry had put off telling Remus even though he had had many curious looks. The next full moon passed and Ra had come back proudly stating his findings that Moony was indeed the fluffiest wolf he had ever encountered and it obviously  didn’t change due to diet or whatever.

Remus was now begging Harry to tell him for he had thought that he had done something to Ra on the full moon. Harry had relayed through laughs and giggles Ra’s findings but he hadn’t been able to stop himself from fall over into hysterics when Ra patted the werewolf’s sandy hair with his tail in curiosity to ‘ _see if it was as fluffy pre/post-transformation_ ’ while Remus went tomato red and stormed of muttering that ‘ _he wasn’t a pet, he was a ferocious werewolf!_ ’. Ra snickered and said he couldn’t wait to the full moon to play with his ferocious, fluffy little wolfy. Harry had a stitch in his side for hours from laughing too much. Oh he couldn’t wait to join them on the full moons.

Harry shook his head in remembrance as mirth bubbled along both ways on the link.

/I think the fluffy wolfy likes it anyway/

Harry cocked his head. /Really?/

/He was so convinced that he was a monster. To hear his other self described as something cute and cuddly lessens his self-hatred for its hard to correlate the two/

Harry nodded seeing what Ra meant. Remus did have bouts of self-hatred and self-pity that made him want to slap the man but he seemed to not to be able to help himself. Harry put it down to depression, an illness he read about. The months that Remus had been with him though he had noticed a definite decrease in these bouts. Perhaps he had needed something to live for. If Ra’s little nickname helped Remus get over some of that self-imposed hatred then it couldn’t hurt.

A buzz went off indicating all Lords were to go to the Wizengamot chamber and ascend to their seats. Leaving the Peverell Lord chamber he walked purposefully to the where trial was being held whilst running a soothing hand over Ra’s invisible scales in order to both calm himself and Ra. They couldn’t have another repeat of last week when they saw Dumbledore. No matter how tempting it may be. They needed to be perfect for Sirius’ life depended on it.

There was a bit of a crush as many other Lords and Ladies were also entering to find their seats. Several of them introduced themselves to the new Lord and Harry was thanking Remus inwardly that they went over who were the sitting Lords and Ladies. Many were just offering solicitations and hoping to see him when he hit the social scene but there was one introduction that made Harry snap to attention. A tall, icy blond man stepped out of the crowd that had thinned, “Lord Peverell, Lord Malfoy” as he extended a gloved hand that Harry took. “It is honour to meet someone of such a distinguished line.”

“Thank you Lord Malfoy.” Harry was curious about the Malfoys. They were proud family yet they had enslaved themselves to a madman. It was contradictory. But then people don’t always practice what they preach.

“It is a noble thing you have done here, getting justice for Lord Black. He will owe you if he is innocent. If he isn’t you have taken quite the risk…” Ah so Malfoy wished to know his agenda. And he knew Siri was innocent of course being a Death Eater himself.

“Every man accused of crime deserves their day in court Lord Malfoy. You more than anyone should appreciate that. As to Lord Black, there is no debt but I do hope this helps our business arrangement somewhat.”

Malfoy’s eyes had narrowed at the mention of his past transgressions and own court hearing but anything else was hard to read on aristocrats face. His lips had quirked at the mention of his and Lord Black's business arraignment profiting. “Hmm well if only all business partners were as…devoted as you Lord Peverell. It would certainly make this world a better place.”

Harry chuckled, “If only Lord Malfoy.”

Another chime went indicating the trial would soon commence and they both bid their goodbye and moved to their seat.

Harry settled in and was glad to see Augusta Longbottom moving to sit in the Chief Warlock chair. He had Abdul Stevenson whisper in enough ears that Dumbledore was too bias to run this case as Chief Warlock for he had fought alongside the accused in his own vigilante organisation as well as being a close friend and student. “I, Acting-Chief Witch Ausgusta Longbottom, will be presiding over today’s session. Chief Warlock Dumbledore has been deemed to involved in this case to be totally unbiased.  We open this emergency session to conduct the trial of Lord Sirius Orion Black; bring in the accused.”

Two aurors led in Sirius to the chair in the middle which came alive and wrapped chains around him. Harry was relieved to see he didn’t look so bad. He was still gaunt looking and had a rather haggard air to him but he was dressed in clean standard robes and his hair and skin looked to be freshly washed. Amelia must’ve got him last week when the session let out Harry realised which meant he had had a week at least to recover and clean himself up. Harry was glad, he could only imagine what it would be like to try and gather yourself after 6 years in Azkaban.

Augustus looked to Sirius as if trying measure his guilt in a stare. “Lord Sirius Orion Black you stand accused of the following charges in relation to the murders of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter and the attempted murder of their infant son Harry Potter on the 31st October 1981. The charges are as follows: two degrees of accessory to murder and one degree of accessory to attempted murder via Lord Voldemort; three degrees of conspiracy to commit murder via Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters; and being a member of the terrorist group known as the Death Eaters and led by Lord Voldemort.  Other charges may apply following veritaserum. The following charges are in relation to the murder of Peter Pettigrew on the 1st November 1981. The charges are as follows: murder in the first degree; 13 charges of manslaughter; and wilfully and negligently using magic in front of muggles. Other charges may apply following veritaserum. How do you plead Lord Sirius Orion Black?”

“Not guilty. On all charges” Sirius was slightly hoarse but it could be heard all through the chamber. Whispers and voices broke out at this proclamation.

Chief Witch Longbottom banged her gravel several times to regain silence. “Do you have representation or would you like to one to be appointed to you? You do also have the right to waive representation.”

Dumbledore looked like Christmas had come early and went to move to the floor in an attempt to seize the spotlight. However he was too late.

“Please remove yourself from the floor Chief Warlock, Lord Black already has representation thanks to Lord Peverell”

Harry smirked as he watched the minor power play, confident that Mr Stevenson wouldn’t let the coot win.

“I am so sorry my boy I wasn’t aware, I only wanted Sirius to have the best.”

Mr Stevenson’s face remained impassive despite Dumbledore’s not so subtle insult. “I’m sure he does which is why Lord Peverell is paying for it so please… take a seat Chief Warlock.” Abdul lowered his voice, feeling a little mean added “Oh and please remember we are in a court of law so observe some formality. I am not your boy unless you’ve suddenly turned to Morrocan women instead of German men now”

Albus choked at the implication. He heard the sound of a throat clearing and glanced up into the narrowed eyes of Augusta Longbottom. She sent him an annoyed look and jerked her head towards his seat. Annoyed at being outplayed and inwardly fuming at the slight, wondering what did this Lord Peverell and his staff know about him.

On the floor Mr Stevenson was pushing the trial forward, “Chief Witch my client is willing to take veritaserum for it will certainly clarify some things.”

“Very well. Lord Sirius Black do you willingly submit to veritaserum?”

“I do”

“Bring the Veritaserum out then”

An auror brought out a sealed boxed and, with another auror watching, unsealed the box.

The Auror watching read out for the court. “Auror Ambers unsealed Box 1-2764. No tampering or foreign magic was detected.” Ambers showed a potion vial of clear liquid that was sealed and dated. “Potion vial is sealed and marked. Passing to Potion Master for validation check and administration.” Ambers clearly placed vial back on table. A lady waiting in the wings walked up to it and began to examine the potion. “Potion Mistress Lutia is examining the texture and fluid. She is now opening the vial” The Potion Mistress opened the vial. After a few seconds she gave a nod. “Potion Mistress Lutia has determined that the veritaserum is indeed veritaserum. And it is safe.” Lutia signed a document declaring thus.

“We will now administer the serum. Three drops only.” Lutia placed three drops onto Lord Black’s tongue and his eyes glazed over after a few seconds.

Auror stepped forward, “Administering test questions. What is your name?”

“Sirius Orion Black”

“Date of birth?”

“Febuary 14th 1959”

“Where were you July 19th 1980?”

“At work. I had case involving missing witches. Auror Steubens and I were running down a lead in an abandoned warehouse in London. It was a dead end.”

The Auror checked his notes and nodded. “Serum seems to be working”

Mr Stevenson nodded, “Very well. The agreed upon questions then Chief Witch”

She nodded and turned her attention to Sirius.

“Were you the Potters Secret Keeper on October 31st, 1981?”

“No”

Gasps and mutters around the room.

“Who was the Secret Keeper for the Potters?”

“Peter Pettigrew”

Everyone was able to put two and two together now. 

“Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?”

“No”

“Did you kill the muggles that day you confronted him?”

“No”

“Have you ever been marked or otherwise a supporter of the Dark Lord Voldemort?”

“Fuck no”

“You confessed to the Potters murders the day you were arrested, why?”

“I didn’t. I said I as good as killed them. I suggested the Secret Keeper change. I got captured and barely got away a month earlier. James and Lily were worried. I refused to swap. They were adamant that we found someone else. But there was no one else. We knew there was a spy in the order and, in our panic, we thought it might be Remus. I don’t know why but one day I got the idea to suggest Peter even though we rarely saw him except for order meetings. But he agreed so I thought I could continue by being decoy for who would suspect Peter? Little did we know that Peter was the spy.”

 The Chief Witch turned to Mr Stevenson for that was the end of the agreed upon questions and they had completely proven his innocence yet questions remained. Mr Stevenson’s nodded and rose from his seat commanding the attention of the room.

“Lord Black tell me what happened on the 31st October 1981 and your thoughts about it”

“I went to work as usual and came home. I walked in but something felt off and I decided to go check on Peter. I went to the safe house we had arranged for him, Pete wasn’t there though but nothing was disturbed. It felt weird. Pete knew he wasn’t supposed to go far from the safe house. I decided to go check on James and Lily and little Harry. I knew something had gone wrong the moment I rolled up on my bike. The house was smoking, and I could feel the dark magic in the air. I walked inside and I found my brother, I found James lying there..” a sob broke the deathly silence that had fallen over the chamber during his story. “He had tried to hold the bastard off.  To give Lily time to get Harry and run. But it wasn’t enough. I kept going to Harry’s room. Lily…”another shaky breath “she was slumped in front of the crib. She was also…gone. The dark bastard’s robe was in front of her and I could practically taste the dark magic and ill intent in the air but I didn’t care. I broke down, my friends, my family was gone. I didn’t want to look in the crib and see my dead godson. It wasn’t until I heard him. I heard him say my name that I realised Harry was alive. I didn’t know how but again I didn’t care. Harry was alive. And I was going to make sure he stayed that way. His parents died for that. Lily and James chose me to ensure that. I was walking out of Godric’s Hollow thinking about taking Harry to Potter Manor, I still had access and the wards were impenetrable. Then Hagrid showed up and charged at me. I reassured him I wasn’t to blame. He asked me to hand Harry over so that he could take him to Dumbledore. I didn’t want to. I was his godfather. Hagrid demanded I allow him to take Harry. I was going to say no again but I don’t know what came over me. I suddenly felt like I needed to get Harry away and safe. I felt...compelled to give him to Hagrid. After Hagrid left I was again overwhelmed by this strange urge to do something but this time it was about Peter. This urge was so strong it didn’t allow me to go and get back-up like I normally would’ve as an auror or to give my statement as first on scene at Godric Hollow. So I spent the night hunting him and finally tracked the bastard down to London. Peter got the drop on me, he used the fact that everyone thought I was the Secret Keeper and shouted out accusations. He threw a blasting curse at a fuel line and blew up the muggles. He sent an overpowered cheering charm at me so I almost hysterical. He then changed into his animagus form and slipped into the sewers but not before cutting off his finger and leaving it for the aurors. Dramatic shit.”

It was probably the most moving and groundbreaking statement that had ever been made. Everyone was silent with the ramifications of what had been said.

Mr Stevenson rose again, “I believe we need to unpack that significantly.”

“Quite,” came the dry reply from the Chief Witch.

“Let's start from the top?” glancing at his notes Mr Stevenson launched into questions. “Lord Black, you removed Harry Potter from Godric’s Hollow correct?”

“Yes”

“You say that Hagrid then appeared. And demanded the child is that right?”

“Yes”

“Hagrid said he was on orders from Dumbledore is that right?”

"Yes”

“Why do you believe Dumbledore wanted the child?”

“I believe he wanted to know how Harry survived”

“Academic curiosity aside, do you believe he had the right to effectively kidnap the heir of an ancient and noble house from his rightful godfather?”

“No.”

“You said during your statement you had these unexplainable feelings. What do you believe they were?

“I think someone put a spell or compulsion on me to make me give Harry up and to make me go after Peter. Looking back it seems strange how my thoughts seemed to suddenly change tact from wanting to never leave Harry and keep him safe to dumping him on a stranger and dashing off for ill thought out revenge.”

“Were you checked for foreign magic when you were arrested? That is due process to ensure you are acting of your own faculties no of someone else's”

“No. I was not run through the standard cleanser or processed for compulsions. I literally was arrested that day in London, fell unconscious and woke up in Azkaban. As an Auror I know that processing a criminal through cleansing takes at least a day or more if there are significant spells upon the person.”

“And now it would far too late to test you for spell residue, how…convenient.” Mr Stevenson turned to address the room. “Chief Witch as you can see this case has been not just been a gross miscarriage of justice but a nefarious scheme as evident by Lord Black’s statement. I ask the court to dismiss Lord Black of all charges.”

“The court has heard Lord Black’s veritaserum statement. We will pass judgement now; all those who believe Lord Black to be guilty on any counts.” No wands lighted. They would be a fool to Harry thought. “All those who believe Lord Black to be innocent on all charges” Almost all wands were alight, some abstained but a landslide nonetheless. Harry was bursting inside with happiness while trying to keep a straight face.

“Very well the wands have spoken. All charges dropped. Lord Black you are free to go. On behalf of the Ministry we offer our sincerest apologies and these reparations: for every year spent in prison 50,000G plus any medical expenses that may be occurred due to your stay.”

Sirius got up shakily as the chains released him from the chair. “Thank you Chief Witch. I think I just wish to put this behind me.”

The Chief Witch then scanned the crowd and zeroed in on Dumbledore, “This trial had raised some interesting and alarming things. Chief Warlock this is a warning to you - no matter who you are or what positions you hold; the law is the law. **No one** is above it. I am sure you were acting in fear for the boy’s safety but you were, in essence kidnapping the heir of the potter family from his rightful guardian. As the evidence is circumstantial and said guardian did give you the child, though willingly could be debated but as said the evidence is circumstantial thus I can only give you a warning. I hope not to hear of another case like this Albus, go through the proper motions and stick to the letter.”

Albus felt his cheeks burn as he was effectively told off by the teacher in front of the class for not following the rules. He did mentally wipe his brow. He had made it through Sirius’ questioning without looking too bad. Taking the boy had looked a little heavy handed but he could just say he was worried about the boy. The compulsions unfortunately were more apparent than he thought they would be. He was usually more subtle but when a person is experiencing high emotions like Sirius its easier to detect the sudden change in thought. Going from one extreme to the next in hindsight is easier to pick out then subtly encouraging someone to it in a normal everyday scenario. Lucky he had urged Crouch to push Sirius straight through, the man’s anger and outrage at his own son’s betrayal had been easy to manipulate and cast onto unsuspecting victims. No processing meant no foreign magic to blame.

He glanced over to where young Mr Stevenson was talking rapidly with Sirius as he guided the man to the exit. He needed to get Sirius on his side, and discourage him from seeking Harry out. Perhaps urge him to get medical treatment, slip a few more ‘medicines’ to keep the lad at heel. He pondered his options as he wandered over towards the group that Lord Peverell had now joined. Sirius was enthusiastically thanking the man.

“You really are one hell of a business partner. I mean really what ever I can do, name it. I'll do it”

Lord Peverell chuckled, “Be careful Lord Black, you don’t want to promise to much”

“Precisely so Sirius. Lord Peverell’s intentions may be honourable but really you’ve only just met” Albus interceded eyes twinkle furiously.

“Albus.” Sirius sent him a long look.

“Sirius my boy, you have my most fervent apologies had I known I would’ve done everything in my power to make sure justice was served. If there is anything-”

Sirius sent him a grin. “Thanks Albus. Actually there was. I was wondering if I could see Harry.”

“Ah Sirius, that may not be possible. He is somewhere safe and secure.” Albus smiled his wise grandfather look.

“I hope that is so Chief Warlock” Lord Peverell broke in, “As you know as Potters are lesser branch from the Peverells the Potter boy comes under my stewardship. As noted by your questionable approach to the Potter boy’s…securement that let lapse several laws which I hope that was simple oversight in a dark time, so I hope in regards to his placement you went through the right steps. As his rightful godfather was indisposed I trust that you placed him somewhere that was still in accordance to his parents wishes and are ensuring that he is safe and happy. As Lord and Lady Potter would’ve wanted.”

Harry stared the bastard down whose damn eye was still twinkling. He was daring him to, daring him to lie to his face. For he knew the old man had done neither.

“Lord Peverell I assure you that I took utmost care and prejudice in placing young Harry. He is with a family who loves and cares for him. I just worry about disturbing the hard won stability he has found if Sirius were to involve himself in Harry's life.”  

Sirius seemed to stare at the old man who was looking both morose yet patronising all with twinkling eyes. Harry wondered how he pulled that off. “If you think Harry’s found a family then I guess I can wait until he is older, Merlin knows I need to get better so I don’t scare the kid.”

“That’s very considerate of you Sirius. And very mature.”

“I will follow Lord Black’s lead however I will be sending my young ward a note to ask about his life. I don’t believe that is too intrusive. If he is satisfied and his needs are met then I shall be content.”

Dumbledore obviously wasn’t happy about that and seemed to be working out how to get around it. “Of course, that doesn’t seem to be asking too much of young Harry.”

“Very well. We need be going. Good day Chief Warlock. Shall we Lord Black?”

They walked the short way in silence. “Um Lord Peverell? Are you gunna tell me why your Mr Stevenson said it was imperative that I didn’t fight to get Harry? Coz I know that old coot was lying through to his teeth right now.”

Harry turned and smirked at Sirius, having fun now. Ra hissed a laughed too. “Not yet. Too many ears. Hungry?”

“Starved”

“My elves do a great spaghetti.”


	14. Peverell is Prongslet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finds his business partner is more than what he seems

Sirius landed in a grand foyer. He felt his mouth drop as he took it all in. He was no stranger to opulence having grown up a Black and been marched to balls of other high brow families. The Potters were also wealthy but they hadn’t lorded it like the Blacks. But this was another level indeed. It was no wonder the Peverells were revered and put the ancient in Ancient and Noble House. He smirked as he thought that his dear old departed mum would weep at the thought of being here right now and having the chance to rub shoulders with _the_ Lord Peverell. Probably throw him or poor Reggie at the guy in some way to join the family. Ah yes he wouldn’t miss her. He was still adjusting to this Lord Black thing. Probably old grandpa Arcturus, the previous Lord Black, had thought it was hilarious and had had the last laugh as he kicked off sticking it to the rest of the family, his mother and the conservatives all at the same time. He had never really liked anyone in the family, except his wife. Boy had the old bird loved her. He still remembered the eye rolls when their anniversary came round because how was he supposed to top an island? So of course when she died Arcturus withdrew. With him in prison he would bet that island old Lucy had been paying weekly visits to Arcturus to ensure Cousin Cissy's brat inherited. Not that he had anything against Cissy, he liked her. It was her husband that was a tosser. Arcturus was probably of the same mindset since he was now the lord.

Sirius following Lord Peverell as he led him to a comfortable sitting area. Obviously meant for family and close friends. He was about to demand an explanation when he was suddenly enveloped in a warm hug. Someone was sobbing on him as well. The smell so nostalgic too. Books, forest, lemon like he had in his tea…

He pulled them back, “Moony?” he breathed.

“I am so sorry Sirius. I never believed it but I was made to.” This was all said in gross sobs. “I missed you so much. I’ve was so alone.”

Sirius felt tears prick his eyes as he pulled him back in for a hug. He couldn’t imagine what it had been like for Moony. Every full moon he had watched from his cell as Padfoot, his heart aching for his friend who was going through a horrible lonely and painful night. He had spent enough time with Moony to know that to a werewolf pack is everything. Death to their packmates was a painful thing for pack is what makes them who they are. There were only two things more painful for a wolf and that was a mate or cub’s death. He knew Moony didn’t have a mate but the separation from Harry (as he bet that island again Dumbledore hadn’t let Remus near him under some stupid ‘its not safe’ guise) who Moony viewed as his cub coupled with the complete decimation of his pack probably destroyed the wolf almost.

He held Remus who was still over wrought and slowly rubbing his hands up and down his back to murmuring calming things. He supposed it should be him that was overwhelmed but he was just feeling content. And maybe a bit overjoyed that at least there was _someone_ who had cared, who had missed him. He glanced over at the Lord Peverell who was looking at Remus fondly and a little sadly. He wondered what their relationship was and why it made him annoyed. He manoeuvred Remus so they were both curled up the couch together. Lord Peverell took the other seat and sighed still looking at Remus who seemed to have cried himself to sleep.

“I didn’t realise how much he was keeping inside of himself. He barely let it show at all.”

Sirius frowned down at his old friend who was cuddled into his chest. He smirked blackmail materiel. “How long have you known Remus?”

“For several months now, he…helped me get everything ready for your trial.”

“Did you help me for Remus?” he sent the wolf a look and then the other lord a narrowed stare. The other lord chuckled.

“Ah in part. I kind of hoped Remus would be…conscious for this. Oh well ya snooze ya lose right Padfoot?”

“What do you-“ Sirius started a bit confused but the lord had already closed his eyes and then his whole body seemed to shimmer. He shrank significantly, his hair become wilder and less sleek with a slight shimmer that although black made the exact colour hard to pin down, his eyes became greener, so very green. His build was more youthful and slim and his face less masculine more androgynous. Sirius was gaping unattractively when the change finally settled.

“I think that’s all!” The now young boy said “oh yeah” he tapped something on his shoulder and the next second a green and black snake appeared wrapped around his shoulders. The snake hissed something that caused the boy to snicker.

“Right you are Ra, as the humans say TADA!” both him and snake raised their arms or tails in a presentation stance.

“Y—y-y-you’re a kid?”

“Very astute Padfoot.”

"Did Moony tell you that name? Cause if he did he broke the code.” He said in a huff.

“No you told me the name Padfoot. And Moony didn’t break the code since I am Prongslet after all”

Sirius’ face whipped to his so fast he thought the guy might get whiplash. “Harry?” he breathed incredulously. He went to get up only Moony just gripped him tighter causing both of them to snicker. Harry came over and hugged him. Sirius crushed him in a bear hug causing Ra to squeak (though he denied it later).

“Wha-I mean-Dum-How?!”

“It’s a long story. But before I tell it, know that I don’t blame you. I know it wasn’t your fault that night. When you say you were compelled I think, no I know, you were.”

“You say that like you have proof…”

Harry sighed, “Remus also was spelled. He couldn’t understand why he, a werewolf, would do something so against his nature like not look for his missing cub. He felt like he failed me, he couldn’t explain it so he put it down to trauma of the night. But it felt off to me so we got it checked out by the Goblins.” Harry’s expression darkened.

Sirius felt immediately on guard. “What did you find?”

“Remus’ wolf instincts were suppressed. He was made to be agreeable and amendable. His depression was increased. His feeling of loneliness, self-disgust, self-hatred, and self-pity were all increased. He obviously has mental health problems naturally but it just made it worse. They're gone now but Moony's still dealing with the residual effects. I don’t know how he survived Padfoot. They were driving him to suicide really.”

Sirius’ face was grim as stroked Remus’ back as he slept. “Who was it Harry? I know tests like these. They show the castor if there is a enough magic present. Goblins are even better at it. Who. Was. It?”

Harry sighed, “You know who was Siri”

“Tell me”

“It was Dumbledore”

Sirius swore, half-glad Moony was draped over his lap like a log because it prevented him stomping around and firing off hexes like a mad man, half-annoyed because that was exactly what he wanted to do right now.

“What about you Harry?”

Harry scratched the snake that lay in his lap and Ra gave a pleased hiss. “I was also riddled with compulsions, blocks, and binds. He used mind magic to literally keep a door into my mind, a syphon on my magic, amongst others. He’s been stealing from me and I can only imagine what else he might do. He disobeyed mum and dads will of course, I was sent to the Dursley to be abused which he knew and wanted.”

He was grabbed into another hug, a muffled question “Are you okay? Are they gone?”

“Yes Padfoot I’m fine now. The goblins were very accommodating.”

Siri pulled back looking ashamed, “I'm so sorry-“

Harry stopped him right there. “Siri I said this to Remus but it is not your fault. You tried to do the right thing. You would’ve done the right thing but he stopped you. So don’t blame yourself, as I don’t blame you. Blame the one responsible.”

Sirius sighed “True but it's hard.”

“I know but you’ll get there.”

"I guess I also should get tested..."

Harry hummed out an agreement, "You should probably be okay due to Azkaban but you were in school then the Order with the man...."

"Translation plenty of time for him to place some hocus pocus on me without me being aware." Sirirus bit off irritated. "Who knew he was such a manipulative bastard? And why didn't we see it? I know your parents never did, they were too taken up with his legend. I hate to say it but  _my parents_ finally had something right. They never liked the old man. I always thought it was because he was the epitome of what was Light but now...I think there was probably another reason. Oh its so frustrating seeing it all now!" he fumed throwing up his arms 

Ra hissed at them causing Siri to start. Harry giggled, “Ra said just imagine biting him and him writhing in agony from the venom.” Harry hissed back causing Siri to goggle.  “I told him it was a lovely thought but we aren’t venomous, perhaps choking him with his beard?”

Ra hissed in satisfaction and nodded. Siri snapped out of his goggle to laugh. “I don’t need to speak snake to hear an affirmative there.”

“You don’t mind, I mean, the parseltoungue?”

Siri sent him a fond but exasperated look, “Prongslet, I’m a Black. We’re all a bit weird or insane. My best friends were your Dad who would argue he was the sanest Marauder but he spent his entire school career convincing Lily he was worth going on a date with. My other one is a werewolf who is currently treating me like a plushie. I would be the biggest hypocrite for calling you out for merely speaking another language.”

“Thanks that means a lot”

Siri’s stomached growled like a beast itself. “Sooo someone mentioned spaghetti?” he said with a smirk.

Harry giggled. “Yep but you have to wake Moony,” as he dashed off leaving Sirius with the conundrum of waking a sleeping werewolf or just carrying the drooling idiot to the table.


	15. Know Thy Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian receives some good news and some bad news

Noticing the depth of damage the dementors had ravaged on Sirius’ health, Hadrian reached out to the goblins for help not wanting to risk St Mungo’s. Enough of Sirius’ life was on display already due to the trial, and it hadn’t helped that the ‘mysterious Lord Peverell’ had made his first Wizengamot appearance while also securing his release. Sirius really didn’t need any more publicity especially not if his health and psych were accidentally leaked. Going to the goblins ensured this was an impossibility.

The goblin healers managed to reverse the malnutrition and other physical damages done by the awful conditions of Azkaban. They were able to mend some of the mind damage done by the dementors for they used a type of mind magic to evoke the worst memories of the person and make them relieve them. However the psychological damage was out of their hands, Sirius would need to see a qualified mind healer to work through the issues that had come from being made to live through his worst memories over and over. The goblins did tell Sirius that if were not for his Animagus form lessening the severity of the dementors powers, he would be nowhere near the shape he was in now, in fact he would be close to insane if not already. Sirius had shuddered at this blunt honesty and, not for the first time, had been very grateful for Padfoot.

As the Ministry, rather foolishly Ragnok remarked with a malicious grin, had not capped the amount Sirius could spend on his ‘medical expenses’ merely stating that any that were incurred due to his stay in prison would be compensated. The goblins, of course, used this vague phrasing to their advantage and charged exorbitant fees. Harry didn’t mind since it wasn’t them paying, plus he was amused at how much enjoyment the goblins were getting from simply ripping the Ministry off. To be fair Harry didn’t like the Ministry much either, from what he had seen they were incompetent, corrupt and prejudice, the worst of the worst really.

Harry also consulted Ragnok regarding the organisation of a mind healer that Sirius could see. One that would be willing to swear a secrecy oath and sign a contract on top of their healer’s oath. They may even need to meet in a neutral location rather than at the hospital but they certainly could not meet at the castle. He knew that that would be the ideal solution for Sirius would probably be most comfortable here but bringing strangers in did leave a vulnerability in their security. Plus Harry would also personally prefer they didn’t as well, since this was his…their sanctuary. It felt wrong, at the current time, to bring anyone else in. Ragnok and the goblins were the exception of course.

Ragnok reassured Harry he would look into it and that he would also advise Mr Stevenson of the current details and that he was to start appraising healers for any potentials. Ragnok also updated Harry on the Private Investigator he had hired who had sent a brief report on his progress. So far, he had not found Pettigrew or any sign of the man for the last six years and there was no evidence of the man leaving the country so he was pretty certain he was still in the UK. Harry hadn’t known but apparently if one does cross the border and leave the UK the wizard is noted by these special yet ancient wards that use the ley lines to empower themselves and expand around the whole island, some theorised that they were erected by Merlin himself. Pettigrew’s signature was apparently not present on these wards, so he was still around. The fact there had been no sightings of Pettigrew for six years led the investigator to believe Pettigrew had either gone muggle, was employing disguise methods such as glamours and potions avidly or was hiding permanently as a rat despite the dangers.

The only reason he wasn’t suspecting that the man was as dead as people believed was information from the goblins which indicated that his vault was still sealed indicating that he was still alive. The report continued on stating that as Pettigrew had been born into wizarding family albeit a minor one, he would likely have the usual wizarding ignorance regarding the muggle world. And as he also hadn’t taken Muggle Studies (outdated though it was) during his schooling, the investigator concluded that this possibility was doubtful. If Pettigrew was a cannier, bolder and more cunning man he may be worried that he had disappeared that way but given Pettigrew’s profile of a weak man who sought power by association for protection he hypothesised that Pettigrew may have worked his way into some one’s good graces under an alias using possibility two.

Possibility three fit his personality as well but would Pettigrew’s fear override his common sense and keep him in his animagus form? Bad things can happen to wizards who stay in there animagus form too long. They end up taking more of their animal features over into their human form when they eventually change back. Worst case scenario is they forget themselves and completely get taken in by the beast. Even if forced to change back they will still act like their animagus form. The PI wasn’t sure if Pettigrew would risk it, but he would be, of course, checking all rats he found with the animagus revealing spell.  He had already checked old haunts and childhood hang-outs of Pettigrew’s and was moving on to look at the possibility of old Death Eater safehouses as a hiding place.

Harry sighed in disappointment after hearing the update regarding Pettigrew. It wasn’t any information that he and Remus hadn’t surmised themselves when they had wondered where he might. Harry then considered referring the PI to Remus and Sirius to maybe give the man more insight into Pettigrew. The more he knew his quarry, the easier it will be to predict his movements.

Ragnok then went on to provide him with the second report from another investigator who was researching a much more juicier topic. His search seemed to be quite fruitful in comparison. Harry had taken the proverb ‘know thy enemy’ to heart and had set another investigator onto Dumbledore. He needed to know where this man had hidden his skeletons so if he ever needed leverage over the old manipulator, he would have it. The report on Dumbledore’s movements was a bit underwhelming since school had started so the old man was there almost full time now except with a few meetings at the Ministry and with fellow academics. He did drop in on the sly to a pub, The Hogs Head, while in Hogsmeade for other business which the investigator had noted was odd as the clientele was notoriously shady. The PI had then added that, with further investigation, he had determined that the place was listed under an Aberforth Dumbledore, his brother apparently, who he was on bad terms with so it lessened the suspicion a little.  The investigator noted that there were hardly any peers of Dumbledore’s left either alive or in Britain which he found extremely suss. Not a single person that could discuss Dumbledore’s school life and school boy self was around today.  Finding no witnesses to the youth of Dumbledore he had turned to records which did indeed sing praises regarding the 12 OWLS and NEWTS the man achieved at Hogwarts and the award for academic excellence, then moving on to his apprenticeship and discoveries in Transfiguration. The investigator had dug deeper, looking into the time before Dumbledore was at school and had struck gold.

There were several clippings from an old Daily Prophet included in the report, Harry skimmed them and instantly understood why they were included. The article featured a one Percival Dumbledore as he was led away by aurors, he was to be incarcerated in Azkaban for the violent and lasting attack on three muggle boys. Percival Dumbledore refused to discuss why he had attacked the boys so ferociously when he had never before displayed such aggression towards muggles. He had remained silent throughout his whole trial refusing to speak at all. It was speculated that it was an act of muggle hatred. It was noted in the article that Percival Dumbledore was the husband of Kendra Dumbledore and father of Albus, Aberforth and Arianna Dumbledore. The investigator said he would continue to look into the case for he found it odd that Percival Dumbledore had attacked muggles out of the blue after living alongside them for 30 years.

Harry smirked over at Ragnok, who had also read the report. “This is a skeleton if I ever saw one and I think there may be more where that came from”

Ragnok returned his smirk, “Indeed young Hadrian, the old manipulator has covered his tracks well it seems but there’s always a loose thread somewhere.”

“So let’s tug it and watch it unravel.”

They both swapped a grin. “That’s all the news I have for you currently. There is another issue that needs to be righted though,” Ragnok then moved to pull a box from his pockets and place it on the table in front of them. “This is the Black Lordship ring which is ready for the Lord Black to claim when his healing is concluded.”

Harry nodded, “Good, that will be some protection for him. The Black ones are extensive I’ve noticed,” with a glance to his heir ring.

“Indeed. Paranoid bunch the Blacks were, rightfully so though”

“Well as the saying goes Ragnok, you’re only paranoid if they aren’t really out to get you”

The goblin chuckled, “Too true. On to other news I have some additional information to give to regarding your healing report when we saw you initially. Do you recall what we extracted from your scar?”

“Yes, you said it was the blackest of black magic. A fragment of the Dark Lord's soul,” Harry shuddered just thinking about how that thing had been _in_ him creeped him out, “A Horcrux I think?”

“Exactly. We destroyed the fragment of course for it is a vile thing. An abomination. However we took some readings from it to establish who it was from and so on. The results we found were…disturbing.”

Harry wondered what could be more disturbing than finding out you had a piece of a murderer’s soul in you. “What was it?”

“The test we conducted measures many things of the horcrux, the magic, the autonomy, the size of it. From what was shown we concluded that you were definitely not supposed to be the anchor for you were not prepared as the ritual dictates. There was not much magic in the soul piece and the autonomy was minimal which is why you were not possessed. Plus whatever magic and autonomy it did have were taken up fighting for its ‘life’ against the blood protection your parents gifted you with. We do think Voldemort was planning to use your death in a horcrux formation though, he probably had another soul anchor prepared. Unfortunately that is where the good news ends.” Ragnok became grim, “The readings showed that the size of the horcrux was small, very small.”

Harry frowned and was puzzled as to why it was such a bad thing that the horcrux was small.

Ragnok obviously realised he had lost Harry and explained, “Every time one makes a horcrux they effectively split their souls in half. Now the soul piece in you Hadrian was small, we approximate that it was only 1.5% of a soul. Now if one goes about making horcruxes by slitting a soul in _half_ then the rest of Voldemort’s soul only adds to 3% so with that reasoning…”

Harry’s eyes widened as the pieces fell into place and revulsion slowly crept through him as the sheer enormity of what Voldemort had done swept through him. “He made _more_ than one,” he breathed in horror, “Merlin…he had to have made…four – no, _five_ more for that to be accurate.” He locked eyes with Ragnok who nodded, confirming his fears, disgust evident on his face.

“I’m repulsed to say it but it seems so.”

“Wait –“ as something occurred to Harry, “does that means he’s… _existing_ on just about 1.5% of a soul?” 

“Yes. He is most likely a wraith at the moment. Less than ghost yet more than a shade.” 

“So to fully kill this…thing, all its anchors would need to be destroyed as well, right?”

“Right you are Hadrian. This got a lot more complicated. Unfortunately due to the unstable nature of the one in you coupled with its small size and weak magical strength we were unable to use it to track the other soul fragments. We were able to take the magical signature from it though which we might be able to use to detect anything that has that same magical signature. I will be hearing back from my R and D department on that front.”

Harry sighed at the mixed news. Then felt his curiosity quirk. “You guys have an R and D department?” he asked a bit amused.

Ragnok arched a brow. “But of course. How can we be master craftsmen if we do not continue to make head ways in our fields?”

Harry nodded sagely. “True.”

“Considering this development young Hadrian, I think it might be wise to look into the Dark Lord’s past. We goblins have some information regarding Tom Marvolo Riddle but like I told you, we took a back seat so some of his wanderings escaped our notice. This might give us some insight into where the other horcruxes might be if we can’t track them magically. I doubt Tom would have placed them somewhere far away or inaccessible for he was always a possessive man. This is lucky for us since it means we will not have to worry that he made a pebble into a horcrux and tossed it into the deepest part of the ocean.”

Harry’s whole body shuddered at that idea. “Yeah, lucky,” He murmured.

Ragnok gave a dark chuckle, a chucked him under the chin, “Chin up young warrior, we know what our enemy’s Achilles heel is and he is currently weak. Things could be worse.”


	16. Your My Best Mate, I mean, Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius thinks deeply about the latest happenings  
> Remus continues to hide his feelings

Sirius had been doing some deep thinking. Healing and counselling makes you do that. Unfortunately. He wasn’t a man that liked introspection. He knew himself; he was a playboy, a happy-go-lucky guy, a prankster, someone who didn’t care about blood status, a loyal friend, a brother, a godfather, and that was that. However, these last few years had forced him to look within himself and re-examine everything he knew about himself. He was finding he was a lot different from the person he used to be, dwelling 24/7 in your worst memories and biggest regrets did that to someone. He was no longer the hot-tempered Gryffindor who thought the world was black and white. He realised now that dark didn’t mean evil and although his family were fucked up shits in regards to pureblood beliefs, there was nothing wrong with family pride. Oh he still enjoyed a good prank but he now knew where the line was. Yes he had grown into his name (something he had sworn at 15 never to do), but with the maturity of age and years in Azkaban he was finding he was okay with it.  

With this new maturity he was seeing that there was a lot more to his godson than he initially thought. Harry was wicked smart, cunning, powerful and slightly wary of, well, everything and everyone. After hearing about his pup’s life he couldn’t blame him for being cautious. After listening to Harry’s journey he was in fact so damn proud of his pup and so ashamed that he had needed to save himself. He knew from his sessions that his guilt and shame was misplaced since he had been spelled and couldn’t have helped his actions. He still needed to acknowledge these feelings and in turn know that he was not to blame.  

Sirius had also (officially) met Ra, Harry’s familiar, which had been an experience. He thought they suited each other to the ground. Ra’s sunny nature, which Sirius had to admit was kind of weird to associate with a snake, brought out Harry’s quiet confidence and inner prankster. Sirius could see that the bond was doing things for Harry that no one else could. Merely the fact that Ra would be there for him and only him was reassuring that part of him that thought he was always going to be alone and unwanted.  Sirius was infinitely glad for the snake’s presence which had indirectly saved Harry from those disgusting excuses of flesh and spurred him on his journey of self-discovery. He really did owe the snake more than he could ever say. He said as much to the serpent trying to convey the depth his gratitude both for Harry and also the end result being his freedom. He had been a bit worried when the snake had slunk off after barely hissing anything to him. He had looked at Harry who was giggling madly and wondered what he had done wrong. Harry had told him he had embarrassed Ra, which sent him back into a fit of giggles. Sirius also snorted in laughter, amused that a giant snake was apparently embarrassed by overt displays of gratitude. Harry then mentioned if he wanted to thank the serpent food was always a good way. Amused he made a note of this.

Sirius watched Harry giggle and quickly became pensive once more as he recalled all the things that were stacked against them. Dumbledore being the big one. Like Remus his test had also showed compulsions and potions by the old man, although not as strong since they couldn’t be topped up with him being hung out to dry in prison. Some of the compulsions were from years ago, obviously applied during his time at Hogwarts. They made him hate dark magic, Slytherins and be more open to muggle culture. There were antagonism charms towards his family which made him wonder if his split from his family had been natural at all. He certainly had never believed everything his family had, that muggleborns and muggles should be wiped out or be subjugated but he had always been proud to be a Black. It was shattering to realise that his ‘rebellion’ might not have happened without the old man sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. He could have stayed the loyal heir and not have had to endure the humiliation of being disowned and kicked out by his parents. He almost felt sorry that his parents were both dead, if only so he could tell them his actions were not his own but the old man’s spells. Setting Walburga Black on Dumbles would be retribution at its finest. Just thinking about his dear old mam tearing that twinkly bat to pieces put a dark smile on his face. Oh yeah, he was still a Black all right.

But that was the past, they needed to figure out how to handle the old man now. He had sent a letter only this morning to him and Remus. It had been full of manipulative double speak, apologising for not ensuring Sirius had had a trial and at the same time guilting him into not seeing harry by implying he was not mentally stable and may scare the boy. Remus’ was similar only he used Moony against him, ‘ _you don’t want to hurt the poor boy do you?_ ’ while also applying pressure to seek out Sirius and ensure he did the same. Both letters finished with a little compulsion spell to come and see him soon for a catch up. Remus had torn his up with growl while muttering darkly, “Catch up my arse. More like a top up. Top up whatever spells he had on us before and maybe cast a few new ones too to keep us from pressing for Harry.”

Sirius nodded grimly, while wondering why they had never seen this side of Dumbledore before? He could understand James and maybe Remus for they had both been blinded by his image. James being of a light family who had, maybe not worshipped, but definitely listened to Dumbledore closely. Remus had, of course, seen a saint-like man who had granted him the opportunity that few werewolves got so of course he was a bit blinded. But himself, he had grown up in household where Dumbledore was actively disliked, if not hated on. How had his views been changed around so dramatically? He said as much to Remus who grimaced and mentioned the possibility of loyalty potions, short-acting but effective. Or even the wards at the school could be charmed to inspire loyalty. There were plenty of ways the man could do it, especially with the school at his disposal. And wasn’t that a sobering thought Sirius mused.

Both him and Remus decided to answer the letters separately, as if they weren’t together already. Since Dumbledore had presumed that no need to enlighten him. They would deflect any questions he asked, mostly were to Sirius about the Lord Peverell and write a vague response, they would be very noncommittal about meeting him. Act like they want to but unfortunately they have things in the way. After several drafts they finally sent two owls on their way. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to think about him anytime soon.

They both stood there and watched the owls as they disappeared into the horizon. There was a strange moment when they both turned at the same time and bumped into each other. Remus tripped, acting on reflex Sirius then grabbed him and pulled him up. The way their feet were aligned meant he practically pulled Remus right into his chest.  A little winded Sirius looked down at the other man who was flushed, his sandy blonde hair that was streaked with grey looked ruffled and flopped a bit into his eyes. He didn’t know what made him do it but for some reason he felt compelled to move the piece of fringe out of Remus’ eyes and tuck it back behind his ears. Remus eyes widened at the action and whipped up to meet his, he wondered why he had never noticed that Remus’ green eyes also had some amber in them too even when Moony was not dominant.

“You okay? That was quite the fall.” He murmured. Why was he whispering?

Remus swallowed, “Yeah, um, yes. Thanks for, um, catching me.”

He flashed a grin down at Remus, thinking he was kind of cute when he was all stuttery. “Anytime Moony.”

Remus seemed to flush even more. He gave a quick nod and pushed himself away from Sirius’ chest and practically poofed out of the owlery.

Sirius frowned. Wondering what had got into him and also _why had he thought Moony was cute?_

* * *

 

Remus was over the moon now that Sirius was back. With all the compulsions and potions off him, he now knew that he had never doubted Sirius’ innocence and had begged Dumbledore to get him a trial. An obliviate and a compulsion later and he never remembered that. Remus growled as Moony came forth to express his displeasure with the old coot. Dumbledore was officially recognised as an enemy of the pack. He better hope he never meets Moony on a full moon for he would see no mercy. He had acted against the wolf by chaining him and suppressing him, he had acted against his cub by hurting him and taking him away, and finally he had acted against his mate by imprisoning him and condemning him to the worst place on earth.   

Yes, Sirius was his mate. He had known since he was fifteen which had made the last two years of Hogwarts hard. Moony had been constantly pressing him to claim his mate and make him his but Remus couldn’t, wouldn’t. Sirius had thought it was because of Snape and that horrible dare that had gone wrong that he had stopped talking to him. That had been a good excuse and he had been a little hurt by how lackadaisical Sirius had been with his secret but the real reason had been the realisation that Sirius was his mate. And that he could never have him. Sirius was a pureblood from a wealthy family, he was expected to marry and marry well. A werewolf was out of the question. Not only that Sirius was handsome, vivacious, outgoing, and fun. It was obvious by the sheer number of conquests he had during Hogwarts that he was a catch and a desirable partner. He deserved someone who was worthy of him not a social pariah.  

That was why Remus had sworn to himself that he would keep the fact that Sirius was his mate to himself. He would never tell anyone especially not Sirius. So he watched as his mate wove in and out with various partners, broke up with them just as frequently and each time his heart would ache just a little bit more. He would soothe it by admiring his beautiful mate from afar, love bursting as he observed every gesture and smile and his heart fluttering when his mate would aim those silver eyes at him. When he would share a joke with him, laugh with him, put his arm around him.  

He had nearly broken when Sirius had been taken from him. But now he finally felt whole again with his cub and mate nearby. It was harder to act normal though since they were the only adults in the castle, so they were together a lot. He noticed that Sirius was different since his time in Azkaban, more serious (ha), stoic even. He liked it, he could still see his fun-loving mate in there but a maturity that Sirius had been lacking was there now. He was worried though, he didn’t know if he could keep doing this. And there had been several times that Sirius had seemed to almost look at him differently. He recalled the owlery with a flush, it had felt so good to be in Sirius arms, to be surrounded by his scent that both he and Moony had lost themselves for a second. He should’ve immediately backed away but all he had wanted to do was snuggle in closer. Then Sirius had looked at him, had really  _looked_ at him and touched his face so gently it made his heart beat faster in hope yet also break into tiny pieces because he knew Sirius would never, had never, considered him like that. He remembered with warmth the smile Sirius had sent him, just him and sighed. He needed to stop this, it was no use getting so worked up because nothing would come of it. It was better he stayed as Sirius’ friend than become just another forgotten conquest. Yes this was best, even though inside him his heart ached and Moony let out a mournful howl.


	17. Operation Siriusly Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra and Harry explore their bond   
> Ra teaches Harry about many things

Despite the current upheaval and change that had swept through their haven, Harry and Ra were rather unaffected by it all. Although they had overcome many hurdles in the last several months and experienced some pretty life-changing things, at the end of the day they had each other. Their bond was a rock that each of them could come back to, comforting in its continuing and solid presence. The familiar bond had kept Harry steady as he learnt things far beyond his level and age, without it he didn’t think he would’ve been able to handle being ‘Lord Peverell’ or taking on Wizengamot. Sure with his eidetic memory he would’ve been able to absorb all the relevant information but act upon it? Think on his feet while arguing for Sirius’ life against corrupt bureaucrats? No definitely not but with the maturity that came from Ra and the refined critical thinking of someone more experienced allowed him to do so. Ra had been slightly embarrassed to confess that he was indeed a lot older than what Harry had originally thought. Magical snakes lived for many centuries but Ra protested that for a magical snake he was technically pretty young, only in his early centuries. Harry sputtered at this “ _Early centuries?”_

Ra nodded /Yes early, less then five centuries/

Harry absorbed feeling his mind do a reel or two at thought of having shortened terms for how many centuries one had lived. He also calculated that Ra was probably 2-4 centuries old but he leaned toward the younger side. Ra had clammed up on the exact age he was but he still sounded pretty young. Harry felt a bit of mixed emotions at the idea that Ra might outlive him. Then he wondered if bonding him had shortened the snake's life span significantly? Worry flooded him as Harry darted guilty looks at the snake.

/Master I can feel your emotions. You are worried the bond has hurt me yes?/

/Ra is that the case? If it is…if I had known…/

/if if if… if you had, would deprive me of the honour of being your familiar? Of my own right to choose what to do with my life?/

Harry shifted as he pondered this, Ra made a good point. Everyone had a right to choose what to do with their own life. To take that away meant he would be no better than Old Dumblesbum. _Still_ it didn’t stop him feeling guilty.

/You are…right…Ra. I should respect your choices. However I would like to be more informed next time so I don’t feel like…this…like I took away your life/

Ra seemed to regard him and then gave him a look of approval. /Thank you Master. And well done./

/huh?/

/You understood that we all must make our own choices regarding our fate. That is the way of life and should be respected. Sometimes this means letting a friend do something silly for that is their choice. And sometimes the only way a person learns. You also learned not to enter a bargain without all the information. You have been lucky that the Goblins like you so much and did not try to swindle you. In the future you must know everything about your opponent and the contract before agreeing to anything. Know this though Master I did not trick you with our bond it is exactly what I said it was the day we met/

Harry felt pride spread through him as Ra praised him. Lessons with Ra often happened like this, spontaneously and unexpectedly. Sometimes they would be in the garden observing wildlife and Ra would then instruct him to observe they way the animals move for he had a canine, reptilian and avian animagus forms. So he needed to watch these species closely, he should also be aware of the habitat that they would be most comfortable in.  Other times were more simple, like Ra hissing suggestions on how to better ensure people, namely Sirius and Remus, gave him the outcome he wanted (like a second helping of dessert). Although Ra had admitted the Remus and Sirius were probably not ideal candidates to test his manipulations and cunning on since they melted at the first glimpse of his puppy eyes. Harry had found a better opponent with Scarblade and Ragnok even more so as both were used to doing battle with words and wits.

/So you say didn’t trick me…/ Harry wondered unsure. 

/Of course not Master. Really you worry for nothing not that I am not flattered. My lifespan has not been damaged and as my bonded your's has significantly increased, most with familiars does. The length of the increase depends on the strength of the bond, as I have said before you are quite powerful and once fully completed our bond will be very strong. You will live a long time master provided you don’t get yourself killed./

Harry sent Ra a dry look. /Geez I'll try not to. What about you though?/

/I can and could continue on once you die it is true but to be perfectly honest Master most familars choose to go with their Masters. It is rare indeed to find a familiar still alive after their Masters passing/

Harry felt both incredibly happy at this but again also a bit ashamed and guilty. Ra, again, must have felt this too for he added.

/Do not despair Master. I have merely exchange a lifetime of almost endless living and wandering for several centuries with you. A pretty good deal I think. And as I said it is honour to be your snake, for I know it will be a grand adventure./

Harry sent joy and love down the bond which was echoed back in the form of an emotion based hug. /No the honour is mine, Ra/ Pressing his forehead to the giant serpant’s scaled one, as Ra’s tongue tickled him.

Ra enveloped the small boy in his coils and squeezed softly, hissing a laugh. /We will agree to disagree on that Master/

* * *

 

Harry and Ra were working on some things for Lord Peverell. With the faux lord now active they had decided to take full advantage of the fact and change some of the disgusting laws in effect. What better way to undermine Dumbledore that to chip away at some of his power base?

There were several areas Harry was finding himself quite passionate about. With Remus as a guiding influence in his life and it being obvious that werewolves were not dangerous as they were made out to be he definitely wanted some of the creature laws revoked. In fact the whole ‘creature’ classification put a bad taste in Harry’s mouth and he wanted that changed. Ra pointed out that they needed to go slow, the only way a fast change would occur was if something resembling a cure was discovered. However since no money was being spent in researching lycanthropy since they considered the Wolfsbane to be the answer it wasn’t likely. It was typical of the wizarding community though, find an answer and consider the problem solved. It didn’t matter that the Wolfsbane potion was 1) Poisonous if taken for an extended period of time so required wolves to go off it periodically thus defeating the purpose. 2)required a master level brewer due to the finicky nature of the potion. 3) Almost half the ingredients were rare or expensive thus werewolves who could not hold jobs would never be able to afford let alone brew it themselves. Or maybe that was the point, give them a solution that was impossible to use then blame them when it didn’t work. It definitely sounded like the ministry Harry mused darkly.

Harry set about listing laws that he would argue and with statistics to back them up. He noticed a trend with a lot a laws past by an up and comer named Doleres Umbridge. He didn’t need to see the session transcripts to know she hated anyone not of pure blood. Her name was all over restrictions after restrictions in the creature laws. Harry already knew he hated her. He also hadn’t seen old Dumblebutts name on the laws but Harry had come to see a distinct trend on laws Dumbles wanted enforced. Certain light families, that harry had noted were in his pocket, would vote on ones or the way the bill was written or presented was spun so that it appeared light. And the one presenting these laws and then writing them was the Chief Warlock or the Supreme Mugwump. Go figure.

Remembering his own ignorance regarding his family and heritage, also the isolation he felt at being a…freak due to the weird things that happened with no explanations Harry was also in favour of informing muggleborns earlier. He certainly had felt relieved when he had learnt that there was indeed a reason for what was happening to him. He recalled what Ragnok had told him about Tom Riddle's aims, the more he read the more he agreed with the man, the more he mourned the loss of him to his alter ego. The wizarding traditions sounded beautiful and something to keep alive. He couldn’t believe people had forsaken them for muggle holidays. Bringing muggleborns in earlier would definitely allow them to integrate easier, learn their heritage properly, rather than feel like a tourist and constantly comparing this world to the muggle one.

* * *

 

Harry was deep in research when Ra slunk into the library and ordered him to follow him on sneak mode. Curious but always willing to have fun or learn more skills he followed the snake who had shrunk himself down. Both of them employing their camouflage techniques they moved stealthily through the Castle. Harry was becoming increasingly more curious but did not want to break cover. They finally reached one of their favourite nooks that had an outlook over various rooms, probably in case the castle was invaded. Ra sent playfulness and the emotional equivalent of ‘look over there!’ down the bond. Frowning in amusement harry looked over the edge of the nook into the rooms below. It was the family living room where they often relaxed together. Remus and Sirius were in there together and seemed to be talking and joking. Harry knew they both used to be friends in school so he was glad they were not letting what had happened mess things up. He wondered what Ra wanted to show him.

 He glanced over honestly confused to the snake who was still watching the two adults below with glee. Feeling like he was missing something and not wanting to fail an observation lesson. Harry looked down at the scene again. Both Sirius and Remus were sitting on the same couch right next to each other despite there being other couches. Harry didn’t think this was strange he had noticed that both Remus and Sirius were a little touchy feely. Ra said it was because they had been touch-starved, it was probably especially hard since they were both canines, a pack animal, so indulge them as much as he felt comfortable. Harry honestly liked it, since for so long he had been touched only in anger and fear. It made him feel safe and loved when they both patted his head, hugged him, and other little touches. With this is mind he looked a bit closer wondering if this is what was happening between Remus and Siri. They weren’t actually touching each other all that much Harry realised. Their thighs were touching but otherwise no where else. It almost looked like Remus was inching _away_ from Siri whereas Siri had thrown an arm over the back of the chair so his entire posture seemed to lean _towards_ Remus. It almost looked as if…

Harry jumped as Remus bolted up from the chair and mumbled something and rushed out of the room. Harry wondered if he and Ra forgot the scent masking charms. No…then why did Remy run away when all Siri did was touch his face? Argh he was giving in - so much for observing.

Ra was muttering something in frustration as he continued to stare down at the still stunned Sirius.

/So Ra, what are we looking at?/

/Ah Master I did not expect you to understand. Do not worry you are a bit young. But the opportunity was too good to pass up/

/What opportunity?/

Ra sniggered /To see the awkward process you humans call a mating ritual/

/Mating ritual?/

/Yes. Snake mating is sooo much easier. But I do confess you humans and your drama make it endlessly entertaining/

/Wait so Remus and Sirius…/ Harry’s jaw dropped. /they like each other?! I mean like- _like_ each other?! I thought they were friends, I mean just friends/

/One is not exclusive to the other Harry. Sometimes friends make the best mates for you know they will never let you down. Sometimes friends become mates. Or mates become friends. I am talking about humans of course. Snake mating is much more straight forward/

Harry frowned wondering how he felt about this and realise he didn’t really have a problem with this. He was probably just a little surprised. Why? Oh…/But Siri and remy are…guys?/

/In the wizarding world this does not matter since both can have snakelings Harry. Most wizards/witches like both due to this/

Harry gaped as his world was rocked again /They _can?!/_

/They can/

Hrry blinked as he absorbed this. Maybe it was because he was a child despite his apparent maturity but he was able to take this fact on board without much hard thought on it. Harry was also a very fair person, he only thought that this was nice now everyone was happy.

/So are Remus and Siri together?/

Ra sent him an amused look /You saw them. What do you think?/

Harry hummed /Well Remy looked really nervous? So probably not/

Ra huffed a laugh /Yes the fluffly wolf is nervous. And silly. His mate is right next to him yet he does not claim him/

/Mate?/

/You have been researching werewolves for those laws. What did it say about werewolves and mates?/

Harry remembered the passage easily and also recalled his passing thought that it must be a lovely thing, to have a mate/That it was the one the wolf had chosen as most suitable for them, the closest thing people have equated it to is soulmates/

Ra shook his head /Such a rare and beautiful thing it is to find a mate and your wolf is fighting the call./

/Why?!/

/Why do humans do anything? Because they are silly./

/RA-a!/

/Okay okay. I believe he does not wish to lose the dog’s friendship./

Harry paused, he could see why Remus might be worried. Being a werewolf he was probably constantly afraid of rejection. Being rejected by his mate might be the last straw. It could push him over that edge he had been dancing on for the last 7 years. Then he recalled Sirius’ body language in the family room and how he traced a finger on Remus’ cheek plus the stunned look he had given his hand and the door that Remus had dashed out of.

/But…doesn’t Sirius like him too?/ he pondered aloud to Ra. /I don’t think he realises it though, he looked shocked by himself and Moony./

Ra snickered /It is true the dog likes the wolf but is as dense as a brick/

Harry sighed, it was just as Ra said there was so much drama in human mating. /They’ll be old and grey before they realise they like each other/

/Unless…/

Harry perked up /Unless?/

Ra smirked /Unless we help them along/

Harry smirked back. /I’m in/

**Ϩ** _Operation Siriusly Remus is a go_ **Ϩ**


	18. Pranks and Linen Closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule catches up on the little family  
> Remus and Sirius confront their feelings for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has changed! >D warning smexy times ahead.

Before they knew it Yule was upon them. The elves had gone over the top with decorations, absolutely bouncing with delight that they would have the chance to make a real Yule dinner. Harry was looking forward to it for it would be his first Christmas – no Yule right -  that he would get to actually celebrate with people who loved him. It would also be the first traditional magical celebration he would participate in. Remus and him hadn’t taken part in the solstices or the Samhain earlier that year since they were too focused on getting Siri cleared. Plus Remus advised him that it was best for children to start off such rituals with Yule, this was the case for most traditionalists when wanting to introduce their children to their way of life. Yule was focused on gratitude, family bonds and humbleness before magic and life. Concepts that were good and not too overwhelming for children. The solstices usually came next as they celebrated the birth of the earth and magic thus were often joyful ones. Beltane and Samhain and others usually waited until the children reached at least ten, as they explored and celebrated concepts like sexuality and death. Ra was unmoved by the Yule spirit stating that it was weird to bring a tree inside. Although he warmed up to it when he heard about the feasts that would be happening.

For Sirius and Remus it was like they had had a small breather since the trial but then Yule seemed to come out of no where and pounce on them. They had honestly forgot it since the elves had delayed decorating until the trial had been successful, obviously reading the mood of the castle well since neither Remus or Harry would want to be joyful during such a stressful time. There was a desperate rush to fit in all of the shopping, by the third day both men never wanted to do battle with the shops at Yule time ever again but both of them wanted to make Harry’s first Yule the best ever.

* * *

 

Sirius was taking a well earned break in a small coffee shop. He wondered if people were always this crazy when shopping or was it just Yule that brought out people’s inner demons. He shuddered swearing from here on he would do his Yule shopping in November. He sent a harrowed look over the table at Moony who was, of course, reading, “How do people do this? No how do parents do this year after year? It's traumatising.”

“Hmmm well I thought it was ridiculously funny when you got into a fight over that last snitch with that poor witch. She almost tumbled over when you growled.”

Sirius smirked as he recalled it. “Serves her right for stealing Harry’s present.”

“Sirius it was still in the store.”

“Nope it was Harry’s the moment I saw it.” He sent a mischievous grin over too Remus. “I was ready to go for tug of war and WIN”

Remus chuckled while shaking his head, “A dog til the end, Padfoot.”

Sirius merely sent a crooked grin over to him, causing him to chuckle again. Despite the obvious pain it was to shop days before Yule, Sirius was enjoying himself. Remus had taken the better part of the morning to loosen up around him but now he was like his old self. Wry humor and mischievous glints from behind that bookish exterior. He wondered why his old friend was so...well...awkward around him these days. And avoiding him. Sirius didn’t want to be hurt by it but he knew Remus had been putting distance between them since he got out. It seemed so contradictory to how he behaved when he first saw him. He smirked inwardly he still had blackmail material from that. Remus would have moments like this where it was like nothing had changed and everything was right again. Then he would freeze him out again. Hell, the only reason he came shopping with Sirius was because it was for Harry. Sirius had wracked his head for some reason, some slight he might’ve made in the last few weeks but came up blank.

* * *

 

Yule dawned harsh and bright due to the heavy layer of snow that had fallen the past few days. It had finally ceased sometime during the night and left a tranquil blanket of white over the Peverell Castle’s grounds. Sirius woke up half expecting a ecstatic Harry to have interrupted up his sleep in. He caught a glimpse of the serene white scene out the window and grinned, a snow ball fight would definitely be in order. He turned over and blinked, for the snowy scene seemed to continue from the outdoors into his bedroom. Fluffy white snow was everywhere. But it wasn’t cold he realised as he poked the pile on his bed. It was what one would expect a cloud to feel like. Gingerly he made to get out of bed but as if timed there was sudden plop as snow fell all over him. Sirius stood there stunned wondering what in the world was going on when suddenly he heard giggles mixed with hisses. Whipping around towards the noise he spied Harry and Ra perched on the bookcase crying with laughter. He’d been pranked! Sirius was both a little put out that little Harry had caught him unaware and so proud of the guy.

“You two pranked me?!”

Harry giggled unable to stop to answer so Ra nodded. “Happy Yule Siri!” Harry leapt down with athleticism that was not natural and dashed off.

“THIS MEANS WAR HARRY! RA!”

Harry let out a delighted squeal while running off to Remus’. The alert he had set to the snowfall had just gone off meaning he had got another one.

 

* * *

 

Peverell Castle rang with laughter, shouts of indignation, shrieks (cough manly yells as Sirius insisted later) as the small family within waged an epic prank war throughout the enormous structure. Harry had an advantage in that both he and Ra had set some pranks in advance. Remus and Sirius were veterans so were used to thinking of mischievous things on their feet.

~

The furious battle had died down to more guerrilla warfare as all opponents stalked each other. Remus was still half stuck in a prank with his foot being lightly gnawed on by a feral looking rubber chicken. Trying to undo the prank desperately as it hindered his mobility Remus jumped when he heard Harry’s voice, unprepared for another assault he rushed the other way.

 ~

Sirius couldn’t believe he was losing to an actual honest-to-god snake. This must be karma for all the times he hexed the Slytherins he thought wryly as he threw another stink bomb over his shoulder and took off down the hall. He needed to stop and re-calibrate somewhere before making another go at it.

 ~

Both Sirius and Remus rammed into each other and then jumped up into combative stances. Before they could do anything they heard Harry and both their eyes widened. With no thought what so ever both of them quickly pushed themselves into the only door in their sight.

~

Meanwhile Harry and Ra were watching from their vantage point snickering. Ra had explained they needed to corner the adults in a way that did not looked planned. He equated it to trapping and cornering a prey. Ra and Harry had slowly corralled Remus and Sirius into the designated door, a large linen closet. Trading smirks they scampered off to add the final piece to their plan.

~

_Meanwhile in the closet..._

“Why in magic’s good name would you come in here Sirius? We’re trapped now!”

Sirius gaped at the whispered accusation, “Me?! You were the one who shoved me in this bloody…” he glanced around, “closet!”

“I certainly did not, you pulled me with you when you were running scared.”

“Oh you most certainly did, and it was you who scarpered the moment you heard Harry!”

“I did not,” Remus threw an obstinate look over to him.

Sirius was enjoying this too much “Did too”

“Did not”

          “Did too”

“Did not!”

          “Did too!”

Remus was about to argue back with another totally mature and verbose response when practically outside the door Harry’s voice came, causing him to jump in response. Sometimes sensitive werewolf hearing was not always the best asset. Sirius must have thought he was about to give them away for his arms came around him from behind to hold him still and a hand came down to cover his mouth. Remus felt indignant for he hadn’t been that loud. He glanced over at Sirius to send a glare and to tug at the hand over his mouth. Sirius sent one back though not as heated and made the universal ‘shhh’ sign but did not remove his hand.  

“….where do you think they went Ra?” Harry whispered outside.

Hisses answered his musings.

“Me too. I could’ve sworn they went this way.”

More hisses.

“You’re right. We should fall back and start making new ones while it's quiet.”

Laugh-like hisses.

“Great idea. Lead on. I’ll keep an eye on our sixth.” Harry’s joyful voice started to fade.

Both of them waited a beat. Then another. But all seemed quiet.

Sirius’ roughened voice almost made Remus jump again as his mouth was right next to his ear, “I think they're gone…”

It was a bit slow to sink in that Harry and Ra were gone and he was currently in a linen closet enveloped in Sirius’ arms _again._ With no distractions his heart was going wild and his inner wolf was clamouring to turn around and sink into the warmth that was pressing up against his back. To lick the hand that was _still_ on his mouth and indulge in the taste of his mate. The close quarters meant he could only smell soap, linen and Sirius, all Sirius. The smell of grass under the stars, an untameble summer wind, motor oil, freedom and Padfoot.  He was aware that he was growing flushed but he didn’t have the strength to pull away. He was too busy both revelling in his mate’s scent and battling the wolf’s desperate desire to claim him. This was what he had been trying to avoid.

Sirius’ hand fell from his mouth and he almost mourned the loss, “Remus? Moony? Are you okay?” came Sirius' hesitant question.

If he could’ve he would’ve laughed hysterically and said _Fuck no! I am not okay. I am lusting after my best friend like I have always done for the last 10 years or so_. Or more preferably pushed away from the other man who had yet to let him go. Unfortunately his inner battle was taking too much strength for him do much of anything.

He couldn’t resist the desire to lean back into his mate so he could look into those eyes. Those beautiful liquid silver eyes. Right now they were staring down at him with a mixture of confusion and amazement. When their eyes locked something else flashed through them but Remus couldn’t pin it down. He felt like dying yet he felt so complete. He knew something was going to change, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He refused to let his wolf in, to allow him to take Sirius. However Sirius had seen him like this, what would he think? Is this what it was like to watch on as your life was ruined and not be able do anything about it?

* * *

 

Sirius knew he was not the most intuitive of men. But staring down at Remus, who was flushed and panting, with his eyes flicking between the soft moss green and amber of his wolf he slowly put the pieces together.

 The avoidance over the last few weeks.

The stares and blushes.

Remus’ stubborn refusal back when they were teenagers to discuss anything related to his mate. Sirius hadn’t understood, he had found the idea of a ‘destined mate’ very romantic after reading all the literature he could on werewolves when they had been looking for a way to help Remus. He didn’t know why Remus refused to speak about it.

But now it all made sense, especially if one added in Remus’ own self-esteem issues and self-worth regarding his condition.

Sirius also recalled his own feelings to Remus. How jealous he had been at the idea that Lord Peverell may have been someone special to Remus. He had been so ridiculously relieved at the reveal of Harry’s faux identity, that hadn’t realised why he was until later. Then there was that moment in the owlery which he had gone over and over in his head.

He wondered when these feelings had started. Or had they always been there? He just hadn’t really examined them because well…it was _Moony._ Remus, his best mate, his bookish friend, the adorkable Marauder, who wore tweed for heavens sake. James had always been his brother, but Remus had been his best friend, the day to his night, the sensible to his wild, the tree to his wind. He hadn’t really thought beyond that.

He stared down at his friend, as he recalled from his readings that the mating call was very strong, especially in one who had found their mate. Remus must have been fighting it ever since he went through his first maturity. He remembered that full moon. Moony had been…weird. Territorial and fierce, not letting Prongs or Wormtail near them for the whole night. He wondered why he hadn’t seen it then. Probably because the stupid Snape incident happened not long after and caused him to overlook it.

He supposed the real question was what was he going to do about it _now_. Remus seemed to be both begging him to do something but also looking like he wanted to burying himself under all the linen here in the closet. He knew it was serious thing for mates to reject them so he had to respond carefully in a way that could not be construed negatively but still gave Remus a choice. For maybe Remus truly did not want the bond? That hurt to consider but it might be why he was fighting it.

Decision made Sirius reached up and grasped Remus’ chin tilting it upward. “Remus I know what you’ve been hiding from me. I don’t know why for I am honoured, _would_ be honoured to be chosen.” Sirius stroke a finger down the other man’s cheek, whose eyes widened in shock at the words. “If I am mistaken or you truly don’t want this that tell me now.”

* * *

 

Remus hadn’t known what to expect but whole-hearted acceptance wasn’t one of them. Sirius looking at him tenderly while stroking his cheek only happened in his dreams. His shock or maybe it was his mate’s acceptance allowed him to regain some control of his faculties. Blushing he stammered, “b-but you could have anyone. I’m just a w-werewolf. You deserve better Sirius.”

Sirius arched a brow at this, “If I can have anyone why can’t I have you? You know I never gave a damn about that or what others say. Besides I love _you_ Moony. I think I always have in a way. I just needed to grow up to realise it.”

Remus felt his heart burst as his inner wolf howled in joy. Sirius loved him? It felt too good to be true. He was scrambling to make sense of it all.

“Remus, do you not want me? Is that why you’re fighting the call?”

“NO!” the denial burst out of him. How could his mate think he didn’t want him? “I’ve wanted you since I met you, then it became even clearer when I went through my maturity.”

“Then why the fight? Am I not good enough for you? I know I’m not as…responsible as you.”

“No, no, no. I thought- I don’t – I didn’t want to lose you. Friendship was better than rejection. Or being discarded as a passing fancy.”

Sirius nodded, “I can understand that. But I'm not that silly boy anymore. And I’m here, now, saying I want you. I love you. More than that I need you for all the time you will give me.”

And with that there was no fight left in Remus only joy that leaked down his cheeks in tears. “I love you too”

Sirius sent him a grin as he swooped down on Remus lips. It was chaste at first both of them a little unsure, Sirius’ lips were soft and coaxing as they nibbled and licked his cheekily. Remus let out a whine that come from deep within him, from his inner most animal. Slowly he opened his mouth to Sirius’s, to taste the lips that had haunted his childhood fantasies. Sirius let out a groan and parted his own lips to deepen the kiss, Remus licked his way into his mouth, drowning in the sensation of Sirius hot tongue against his own. Sirius hand was again cupping the back of his head where it lay on his shoulder. Remus could feel Sirius pressed along his back but he wanted more as hot arousal swept through him. He slowly turned around to loop his arms over Sirius' neck, Sirius seemed to growl in assent as his hands went to his hip and pulled him closer then swept up and down his chest and back as if trying to touch everything. Remus gasped throwing his head back as everywhere Siri touched seemed to light him on fire, Sirius moved to start mapping Remus’ jaw and throat with his lips. Nibbling and sucking as Remus' hands ran through his hair, lightly tugging and pulling which earned moans from both. Sirius pulled his shirt out that was tucked into his pants, and started running his hands along his stomach, running fingers along his pants line. He reached down and cupped Remus' arse, pulling him flush against the leg that he had placed in between Remus' own. Remus saw stars as he half collapsed onto Sirius with a cry.

“Christ Moony you’re so fucking sexy.” As he watched Remus come back to himself. Remus felt embarrassed, as his checks flamed red. He’d cum from merely some heavy kissing and light petting! At the same time his inner wolf was preening as Sirius was still watching him with arousal and desire heavy in his eyes.

Still uncertain he let Moony take the lead as he was still embarrassed by his quick release. The wolf within him was happy to be finally able to do something to please his mate. With amber eyes and a small smirk he reached down a palmed his mate’s crotch. Sirius let out groan, “Oh god” as his head fell back onto one of the shelves.

“Show me Siri, show me how you cum” Remus whispered in his ear as he bit and licked at it and then made his way down his neck to do the same. The wolf admiring the marks he made on his mate. He moved his hand faster as Sirius whimpered at the command, “You’re so beautiful like this Siri, all flushed and desperate.”

“Remy, oh god…” Sirius gasped and shuddered. Exhausted they both fell to the floor, Remus nusling Sirius neck and Sirius curved around him. Sleep over took them quickly.


	19. Yule Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus discuss their new relationship  
> Harry experiences his first traditional Yule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. i kind of got sucked in by a plot-brainwave i had for another potential story. I just had to get it down. next thing you know its 2am, 6000 words later and half the idea isn't even on paper yet. D: i suck. I might post the plot-wave if you want. just letting you know its super rough. like no idea where im going with it but had to write it down coz it could be gold rough. Sort of like this one HA!   
> anyway here's the new chap.   
> enjoy (^.^)/

Remus woke up for the first time with Moony practically purring in content within his mind. The wolf had always been restless especially these past few weeks with his mate so close. But now all he felt was happiness, it took a moment for Remus to remember why Moony feeling so content. Why he himself felt so secure and safe. He slowly blinked as he took in the strong arms that held him securely, the scent that surrounded him and soothed him and the face that was currently buried into his chest. His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened. The very thing he had sworn never to divulge had leaked out in moment of weakness. However it seemed that Sirius, amazingly enough, actually returned his feelings. He stared at the other man in wonder, asking himself if this was a dream? For it certainly felt like one and resembled the many he had had throughout the years. He discreetly pinched himself while continuing to stare at his mate.

It really happened it seemed he wondered in awe as the pain faded. He startled slightly when Sirius muttered something and seemed to pull him closer. He smiled as warmth danced through his chest at the unconscious gesture. Both the wolf and himself couldn’t stop from reaching out to slowly trace his mate’s curves and lines, some there from life and some placed there from his time in Azkaban, he trailed a hand through Siri’s thick black hair and admired the curls causing utter joy to radiate from Moony. Maybe Remus thought, just maybe this would be worth trying. 

~0~

Sirius had been having a great dream. Remus was his sexy little bookworm that turned into a sexy sly wolf in the bed…wait no closet? Hey that works too. He wasn’t ignoring him now. No sirree. In fact he was giving Sirius lots of attention with that mouth of his and oh that tongue. He didn’t want to wake up, he was warm and comfy and he could smell his bookworm everywhere. So when he slowly came to he was a little disgruntled. He didn’t want to go back to being ignored by Moony. He moaned a little and buried his head deeper into the comfy and nice smelling pillow. The pillow then chuckled. Frowning he glanced up, and slowly took in where he was. He was in a closet. Lying in a heap with Moony. Feeling slightly funky if he was being completely honest. His eyes widened as he remembered why they were in this position.

It hadn’t been a dream!

A triumphant grin slowly claimed his face as he leaned into Remus’ hand that was tracing his body. They stared at each other contently for a while until Sirius noticed that Remus had started thinking too hard again.

‘Remus, I hope you’re not regretting anything?’

Remus’s eyes snapped back to his and he could clearly see the uncertainty in them, “N-no but are you, I mean…”

“I meant what I said Remy. I am honoured to be yours. I love you. I will say it everyday in order for you to believe it.”

Tears sprung into Remus’ eyes. “Really? Its just this feels so surreal. So much like…”

“A dream?”

“Yes! I never thought-, never dared to hope-“

Sirius pulled Remus in as sobs started taking over. “Shhh I know. You are so used to being let down by this cruel world and I can see why. But I will never let you down again Remus. I will try my best to always be there”

Remus smiled into his chest, “You have in a way, Padfoot”

They stayed there for a beat enjoying each other’s closeness when Remus broke the silence. “Siri I think we need to address what happened here.” He said a bit hesitantly, wary that he might offend his mate.

“Yeah, we do. I mean I’m glad we got this all out in the open and figured out where we stand. But as for the _rest_ ” Sirius made some funny gestures with his hands between them causing Remus to laugh. “I think we need to slow it down.”

Remus’ nodded glad Siri could see where he was coming from, “We will still be…together though right?” his poor self-esteem issues rearing their head.

“Of course!” Siri grinned, one filled with play boy charm. “but we’re going to do it right. So I’m going to court you.” He then pecked Remus on the lips causing him to blush furiously.

Sirius then jumped to his feet. “In other news we have some explaining to do.”

Remus paled as he recalled Harry and Ra and the prank war. “Oh Merlin! What must he think?”

After a quick refreshing charm to each of them they both dashed out of the closet to find Harry, not realising that as they departed, they set off an alarm spell set to notify a person when the door opened.

* * *

 

Harry and Ra had realised that the prank war had been, in all effects, won by them when they had locked their guardians in to the designated closet for Operation Siriusly Remus. They, of course, finished the operation off with a piece de resistance by wondering out loud where on earth did Siri and Remus go, all while knowing where they were and exchanging rolls of the eyes between themselves.

Giving the future mates privacy Harry and Ra went to the library to indulge in some reading while Hadesy provided them with an exquisite brunch since they missed breakfast. Harry and Ra exchanged smirks every now and then. Harry was sure the gift of their help in finding their mate would be the best present this Yule for his honorary family. Hopefully this would mean a little less grounding then usual when they figured out they had orchestrated it all.

* * *

 

Remus and Sirius were surprised to find Harry and Ra quietly reading in the library. They were deeply apologetic about getting distracted during the prank war. They didn’t elaborate how they got distracted Harry and Ra noted via their bond with another shared smirk as they waved the apology away. It wasn’t like they had no hand in it right?

They all made their way to the family room which had been over taken by a huge tree that had been lavishly decorated. The rest of the room was also decorated just as extravagantly. Presents were handed out to each with Harry being surprised he got some then overwhelmed by the sheer amount he had been given. Among them was his first broom, a beautiful leather journal spelled never to run out or to damage and only open to his magic signature, the snitch Siri had wrestled for, books on several subjects – one that caught his eye was one on magical familiars and their bonds. He sent Ra a smile when he hissed that he would give his gift later for it wasn’t a tangible one.  Remus had received a beautiful painting from Harry of his Moony form which he adored, Ra had given him a brush for his fluffy wolf which had caused Sirius to roll around laughing and Sirius had given him a rare book on werewolves that was said to written by the early lycanthropes. Sirius had also received a broom from Harry and a painting as well of the Marauders animagus forms that Harry could now remember. Sirius had loved both and had gone misty at the visage of Prongs. Remus had given him some books – ‘So You’re a Grown Up Now?’ Plus the sequel ‘So You’re a Parent Now?’ Sirius had given Remus a look of horror while saying never, ever while it was Remus’ turn to roll around laughing. He presented Siri’s real present a muggle book on “magic” and pranks which Sirius was intrigued by.  Harry had also given the Peverell elves bolts of luscious fabric and new tools/gadgets for their area of work. He was almost washed away with the amount of grateful tears that were wept at this.

The boys then bundled up in coats while the elves dashed off to prepare the feast. They spent the afternoon outside on their new brooms and having a snowball fight. They trekked back inside leaving some rather sinister looking snowmen out there when Hadesy announced dinner.

Dinner was a joyous affair with the elves joining in after they had finished their chores. Harry couldn’t remember when he had had more fun with Siri getting a little to tipsy and singing carols at the top of his lungs, begging them to join in.

They finally moved back to the family room to sit in front of the fire place. The Yule Log was there ready to be burned and they all had the juiciest bits of meat and plumpest vegetables left over on their plate. Sirius, as the oldest, placed the log into the special grate and then lit it on fire as he chanted the words to invoke the Ancient Magic. Harry and Ra, with their magic sensitivity, could see the runes light up and the magic rushing up from the ground and air to support the ritual. But more of the magic was coming from Sirius as he selflessly gave to the Log. Harry watched with rapt attention as Sirius’ twilight hued magic with stars that glinted with different colours slowly swelled into the Log and caused the surrounding magic to flare up, making the fire burn brighter and higher as if joyful in the offering. Remus stepped forward and said a smaller chant while making the offering of food to the Log. Harry watched as Remus’ magic, that was dark like a deep forest was, was transferred to the Log as well. The flames flaring again. He noticed Remus also seemed to get something back from the way his eyes flared amber. Eager to try himself he went up to the fireplace to give his offering. He watched as a small bit of his own magic, silver with vibrant green and gold, left to fill the log but at the same time another piece magic replaced it, warming every bit of him making him feel everything. He was humbled at magic’s vastness and at its gift, honoured to be chosen by her and so thankful. He could feel the age of the magic, and the mutual gratitude of his selfless gift. It left as quick as it came but it felt like ages. His magic and body felt renewed in ways he never thought possible. No wonder people did these rituals if this is how one feels. How can they be evil he thought in despair recalling that the old coot wanted these banned.

Ra hissed beside him,  **Ϩ** _O_ _lde Rituals bring people in touch with their magic and also in the bigger group rituals, with other people’s magic._ **Ϩ**

Harry frowned not following.

**Ϩ** _The more in touch one is the more one understands magic. The more exposure to other people’s magic the more people would understand that there is no ‘dark’ or ‘light’ but rather a spectrum of colours. You saw them did you not?_ **Ϩ**

**Ϩ** _Yes they were pretty **Ϩ**_

**Ϩ** _T_ _he different shades and hues indicate what magics suit an individual the best. These used be read so how to best help develop a child’s magic. Now it is ignored. And those that are predisposed towards so called darker magic are shunned. However there is no such thing. As you have seen Master magic is magic, no matter the colour_. **Ϩ**

This left Harry to ponder the meaning of magics for it really did change the whole perspective of the dark and light argument if there was no such thing as ‘dark’ and ‘light’ magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Sirius gets serious about being a Black and a Lord. 
> 
> Also wanted let you know i'm going to start some time skips (or maybe skims is a better word) either next chap or the one after. As of now Harry's currently seven and its December but ther might be jumps over months (not years) to important events like wizengamot sessions etc.


End file.
